A Return to Faith, A Return to Avalon
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: When you're hurt one too many times, it's time to return to your roots and those who love you no matter what. Sara's going back, to her years at Harvard and the friends made there, to her religious beliefs and her first love. Will those in Vegas every see her again? Will Grissom ever get the chance to make right the wrong that drove her away? Will Sara finally find happiness?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 14th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Thirteen months…

She could barely believe it had been that long, but yes, it had indeed been thirteen months since their first…well date wasn't the right word for that morning after she told him he had always been more than a boss to her.

Of course he had run afterwards, run from his own actions…and she had let him. Gil was a complex person, and when he didn't understand something in science or a case, he worked at it until he did…but when it came to his own life…he ran.

And then she was suspended and he was back…and then he ran again, and she didn't let it hurt her…well she didn't let it show that time.

Then she was attacked at the mental institute…and that was the breaking point. After that, he didn't run, and they actually had a relationship. A month later Nick had been taken and they all had gone through hell… But they had found him, and visited him in the hospital. He went home for a while, and her relationship with Gil seemed to only grow stronger. He had been frightened into action by her nearly dying, but nearly loosing Nick had solidified his decision.

Or so she believed at the time…

When they had the case…when Zoë Kessler was killed and it turned out her mother was none other than the infamous 'Lady' Heather Kessler…Sara hadn't pushed. She hadn't even made any comment on the fact that Lady Heather was back in his life. She could remember the surprise on his face when she hadn't been upset after learning that he had been the one to find her with her daughter's killer. Sure she had been upset that Ms. Kessler had taken justice into her own hands, that she had been whipping him like he was an animal…they had the system they worked with for a reason.

And he had finally told her the truth about what happened between him and Heather so many years before…it was something they never discussed, past relationships. But she hadn't been angry; she couldn't judge him for keeping his secrets, after all she kept her's. True he knew about her mother and father, that her mother killed her father. He knew that her childhood had been traumatic, but not the true extent of that trauma. She knew he was Catholic, but never why he left the church. He didn't know if she had any religious upbringing, like the rest of those in her 'faith' it wasn't something they broadcasted to the world, and since coming to Vegas she had lapsed so to speak…it wasn't something to bring up. She knew that he went to UCLA; he knew that she went to Harvard and Berkley; he just didn't know what years precisely she was _at_ Harvard…

That's how their relationship worked, they lived in the here and now, not the distant past, she honestly didn't want to share her past, bring up bad memories…only a few people knew the true extent of her childhood, her 'family'…but it was a given for each of them, none of them talked about their past except to each other…well, to be honest Jas had told one of her ex's, then learned it hadn't been the wisest decision when the relationship had ended a few weeks later.

Needless to say she was quite content in the fact that they never spoke of pasts. He was there to hold her after her nightmares, and she was there to hold him after his. It was enough…

Then she noticed he was hanging up calls when she walked into the room…not an everyday thing, but often enough to make her wonder what was going on. She thought he might have been planning something, never suspected it was something else…

But this morning she had heard him talking to someone about 'tomorrow night'…he hadn't known she was behind him in the doorway of his office. She had left; intent on coming back when he was off the phone, only to return and find Catherine in the room, the door partially closed as they talked. He had been in contact with Heather, he had been spending time with her…nothing major, nothing he shouldn't have been able to tell her…

Then he told Catherine she was his soul mate…she left before Catherine could answer, headed towards where she had last seen Greg, told him to give Gil the information. No one had known about their relationship…well except perhaps Catherine so, she didn't get questions about why she was choosing not to see him. She'd gone to her locker, clocked out early, and headed back to her apartment. Her first call had been to a 24-Hour locksmith to ensure she wouldn't be bothered, then she'd put her headphones on and started packing. She knew she had time, it was her night off, and she knew he'd be pulling a double with the case he was on.

Perhaps she was over-reacting…no, she knew she was…but she was allowed…

She was entirely too proficient at packing, and was done packing up everything by noon. Even with waking her manager at six on the dot and making arrangements for her utilities and her stuff to be picked up and put in storage. Then she called a cab, leaving her car keys with the manager if anyone asked for them. By 12:30 she had a ticket and had gone through security, arriving at the gate with five minutes to spare for the one p.m. flight she'd managed to get a ticket on, true it was first class, but it was worth it.

Only then did everything hit her…grabbing her phone she moved past the first half dozen speed dial options, hitting number eight, she waited, knowing that she shouldn't be in court...

"Luciano."

"Hey," Sara whispered, as her tears threatened to spill while walking down the ramp.

"Sar? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Yeah," she countered trying not to break down.

"Sar, what the hell is going on?" the other woman demanded just as the flight attendant came over and informed Sara she had to turn the cell phone off. "Sara?"

"I'm going home," Sara answered, ignoring the flight attendant as the woman made her way down the aisle.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"I'm pregnant Bets…" Sara whispered just before the phone was pulled from her hand and she looked up at the flight attendant. Shaking her head she buckled her seat belt and watched the woman walk away, she knew she'd get her phone back at the end of the flight… "Damn, my phone card is in my suitcase," she whispered before sighing and leaning back into her seat. Closing her eyes she let herself drift back to days when things were better…when they were all together, carefree as much as they could be and happy…

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday June 30th, 1986  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Harvard  
Celtic Language and Studies Room  
10:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Opening the door to the room, Sara glanced around, surprised to find she wasn't the first person there. Shrugging she headed down to the bottom of the stairs and slipped into a seat at the end of the aisle, before searching in her bag for her notebook and two pens.

"Hiya," the only other person in the room spoke up and Sara looked over at the other girl, seated a few chairs away. The girl had a distinct English accent, dark blond hair in a ponytail that brushed her shoulders, and was wearing white jeans and a blue tank top.

"Hi," Sara answered before tucking a curl of her own dark brown hair behind her ear. She should have grabbed a hair thing to pull it back, instead she sighed before sitting forward enough to pull it out from behind her back. Amazing how painful it was to get your hair caught behind your back…even if it was only around four inches below her shoulder blades when she didn't bother straightening it.

"Elizabeth Luciano," she greeted, turning her attention fully to Sara. "I was wondering if anyone else would actually be taking this class…"

"Sara Sidle," she countered with a smile. "So was I."

"Blimey, your parents named you Sara Sidle…do they realize it rhymes with Suicidal?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head.

Sara chuckled; she hadn't heard that one before. "Actually my full name is Cassara; I decided to shorten it to Sara when I graduated. I'll have to remember that one though…"

Elizabeth smirked, "Well, glad to help give you a new taunt you managed to get through life without. So where are you from?"

"California," Sara shrugged, not wanting to go into details. "You're from England?"

"I was raised there," offered Elizabeth, a shadow crossing her features briefly. "I was born in Orlando, spent the last four years there, after returning from England."

"Hmm, both of us live in rather warm states…" Sara smiled, not willing to push the girl. "I'm dreading my first winter here…I've never even visited a place with snow before…"

"You haven't?" a new voice drew their attention and both girls looked behind them to see another girl coming down the stairs. "Sorry, just shocked you've never seen snow," she explained stopping next to them. "Rebecca Thorton, Brooklyn born and bred."

"You got a lot of snow then," Elizabeth smiled before introducing herself, Sara following suit. Rebecca was tiny, quite frankly, and looked rather like a pixie. Sara guessed her height to be 5'1" max, her light blonde hair ending at her shoulders.

"So, I'm not the only one taking this here class then…" Rebecca shrugged. "Thank God for that, mind if I take that seat?"

"Go for it," Sara shrugged before Rebecca took the seat between her and Elizabeth.

"So, I'm seventeen, how old are yooze two?"

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in August," Elizabeth replied.

"I'll be sixteen in September," Sara added softly.

"Wow, I'm not the only one here who's hecka young either then," Rebecca grinned. "Thank God for dat. Hiya cheeks," she continued as the door down by the bottom of the auditorium opened to reveal another girl. This one had long curly black hair that brushed her neck, and was about 5'5" by Sara's guess. She was of Middle Eastern heritage, at least partially based on her slightly darker skin tone, and was wearing a long skirt of a light, flowy material and a white tank top. "Girls, this is Jasmine Rodgers, we got the same dorm. Jazzy, this is Betsy and Sara, there ure age don't cha know."

"Really?" Jasmine asked softly as she joined them. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Jasmine Rodgers, sixteen in case you're wondering, I'm from D.C.," she smiled. "Rebecca gave you a new nickname too?" she asked smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded, "Betsy?" she repeated looking at Rebecca.

"What? You can all call me Beccs, or Becca. Everyone needs a nickname."

"Interesting…" Sara nodded while Jasmine took the seat next to Elizabeth, on the opposite side from Rebecca while Rebecca filled Jasmine in on hers and Elizabeth's ages, and hometowns.

"So what made you pick this course?" Jasmine asked after a few moments of silence.

"My mother was Irish," Elizabeth shrugged.

"My father was too," Sara smiled. "Mom was Scottish and English."

"Dad was Italian, obviously," she shrugged. "What about you two?" she continued looking at Rebecca and Jasmine.

"Sounded interesting," Rebecca shrugged. "Gives me a break from my first love of math."

"Pretty much the same for me," Jasmine agreed. "Need a break from Science and Math courses after all."

"Scary that one, I'm here for the same reason." Once more everyone looked up at the new voice, finding a fifth girl who had arrived early. "Howdy," she greeted. "Juli Carlson, sixteen, Texas born, bred and raised."

"We're forming our own little group here, aren't we?" Rebecca smirked before they repeated introductions. Juli was 5'8"-ish, with straight Auburn hair that ended three-inches below her shoulders, and bright, light blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt before slipping into the chair between Rebecca and Elizabeth.

After that the other students finally started to arrive, though there weren't an exceptional amount of students in the class, thirty maybe. The five talked amongst themselves, comparing what majors they wanted, Elizabeth was thinking about law, Rebecca was there on a math scholarship, Juli and Jasmine were both leaning towards Medicine in the long run, while Sara herself was a Science fanatic as Rebecca put it. Each of them, were also there on scholarship, another thing to bind them together.

"Hey," a male voice spoke before two arms wrapped around Sara's shoulders from behind.

"Hey you," Sara smiled looking back towards the bearer of the arms. "You're late."

"Got lost," he shrugged.

"Of course," Sara chuckled before turning to the other girls, "Guys, this is Billy O'Brian, we went to high school together back home. Billy this is Rebecca, Juli, Elizabeth, and Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you," Billy smiled, "So did I miss anything interesting?"

"We compared majors, ages, hometowns, all dat stuff," Rebecca shrugged as she looked at him. Billy was 5'10" with pitch-black wavy hair that brushed his collar, with sideburns that Sara was constantly trying to talk him into getting rid of; and dark, coffee colored eyes.

"Well then, I should probably introduce myself," Billy smirked. "William O'Brian, sixteen, born in San Francisco, here on a Math scholarship, but mostly to try and convert this one from Science."

"Not going to happen Billy," Sara countered with a smile before the door Jasmine had come through, opened once more.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," the woman in her mid-forties greeted as she walked in. She was dressed in blue jeans and a white blouse, her slightly wavy, dark brown hair swishing against her shoulder blades when she lifted the sunglasses from her eyes and slid them up to rest on her head. "Welcome to Celtic Language and Studies 101, I'm Professor Phillips. Aye I'm from Ireland, no I'm not just doing this accent to drive ya all batty or ta somehow work inta the course work," she continued, setting the binder she had been carrying in her arms down on the desk.

"Now then, I'll warn ya all, I'm a wee bit unique, I like ta have all of me students involved in the class, so for today we're gonna just go around, and introduce ourselves. Ya can say as much or as little as ye like. I'll start o'course, I'm Professor Phillps as I explained, born and raised in Dublin, which o' course gives me this lovely accent. I'm a bit of an odd duck, don't worry about that, ye'll get use ta me in time. But if ye have any questions, or concerns about the class as the summer progresses, then by all means, please come see me. Fair's fair though, I might not be able ta help with everything. But I'm willing ta try. Now then, who wants ta go next?"

The rest of the class was spent going around the room, introductions of various lengths, some keeping them down to name, location, and major such as the five girls and Billy, some going on and on about everything they could think of. Finally though their time was up and Professor Phillips rose from where she had taken a seat on the corner of her desk.

"Well, until Wednesday then, we'll get into the real meat of it all then. And as ye will soon learn ta translate Slán go fóill!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 14th, 2006  
Boston, Massachusetts  
Logan International Airport  
Terminal B  
10:30 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Slán go fóill," Elizabeth Luciano replied before disconnecting the call on her cell. Shifting her bag further up on her shoulder, she quickly made her way towards Terminal C and Boston Landing, where she knew Jasmine and Juli would be waiting, and Rebecca would join them once she debarked, she was due to land any minute.

"Betsy!" Jasmine called when she spotted her, and Elizabeth changed directions, heading towards Starbucks.

"You are a princess," Elizabeth smiled when Jasmine handed her a venti hot chocolate, after they shared a hug. Slipping into a free chair at the table outside the store, she let her bag drop to the floor by her feet.

"You look like hell Betsy," Juli spoke up softly before leaning over to give Elizabeth a one-armed hug.

"Look who's talking," Elizabeth shot back, tucking her hair, which was now a few inches longer than it had been in college, behind an ear. She had been at work when the call came just after lunch, and then she had proceeded to try and call Sara back only to get voicemail. From there she had called Rebecca, Jasmine, and Juli, eventually everyone getting in on a conference call, and discussing what they were going to do, both Elizabeth and Rebecca already at their local airports. In the end it had been decided they would all be going, if one of them needed help, they all went. In a way it worked out rather well that she and Rebecca lived on the opposite side of the country, Juli and Jasmine hadn't been able to get away as fast as them, so they had only arrived forty minutes earlier.

The decision then had been that Jasmine and Juli would wait for Rebecca and herself to arrive then all four would get a rental and head towards home. They also decided not to tell Billy, because they didn't know if Sara might just get a hotel for the night, or go there...and they didn't want to worry Billy; he had enough on his mind with his illness...

"Did you talk to Elaine?" Juli asked after a few moments of silence and Elizabeth looked up at her before nodding. Each of them led unique lives now; she had become a lawyer living in Seattle...Juli was in Atlanta, a neurologist working on a specialized team of doctors dealing with cases that included a good deal of unexplained symptoms. Juli was the one who didn't care much about dating, though she wasn't lacking in the offers department, her once long hair was shorter, a bob that brushed her chin, but that only made her eyes stand out more. She had also gained an inch since they first met twenty years before, but was still tall and slim. And she still rode, one of the few things she kept from her Texas roots, her love of horses.

Jasmine as well had become a doctor, Infectious Disease Specialist, with a gift for Diagnosing conditions. She was actually the one in charge of the team that Juli was involved with. All in all, she hadn't changed much; her hair was longer, halfway down her back when she had it in her natural curls, even longer straightened. Jasmine had been the first in their group to learn you couldn't really tell anyone the truth of your past, she had made that mistake years before, telling her now ex-girlfriend. Elizabeth could still remember that trip vividly, everyone dropped everything and was headed to Baltimore to be with her, well Juli was already there but the rest of them dropped everything.

That had actually been the last time they were all together because one of them was hurt...save when Billy got the news. And that had been just two years earlier...fortunately at the time Sara had been on mandatory leave so she never had to explain where she was going and all of that to her co-workers...the rest of them weren't as much of a work-a-holic as the youngest in their circle...they never had to explain.

"Not for nuttin' but could you guys have actually met me at my gate or something?" Rebecca's voice drew their attention before Elizabeth had a chance to answer Juli's question.

"It's called Starbucks girlfriend, and don't start having conniptions on us," Juli shot back before everyone rose to exchange hugs.

While Rebecca got her own Caramel Macchiato, the three waited outside the restaurant, glancing over at Juli, Elizabeth nodded finally. "Left a message before I boarded, and it got to her so that she was waiting to call me when I debarked. She's flying out in the morning, when she heard that Sar was pregnant..."

"Good, we all know Sara's going to need us, but she's going to need Elaine too...she is like a mother to both of you," Jasmine agreed softly before nodding to the door as Rebecca came out. The subject was dropped; Rebecca never liked to hear about Sara and Elizabeth's religion...That was her biggest pet peeve, other than Jasmine's lifestyle choices, which led to her always trying to convert Jasmine back to the opposite sex. True she accepted them, but she still didn't like some of the choices they made, they all knew that, so they just tended to avoid certain subjects if possible.

"Meant to axeya," Rebecca began as they all headed towards baggage claim. "We going to call and warn Billy boy now? Or just surprise him?"

"Beccs, it's nearly eleven, I'm not waking that man up when he needs his sleep," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Besides, we're still a bit away from home, I don't want him panicking if she's not there...we all know how protective he is of her."

"We're all protective girlfriend," Juli countered softly. "Jas and I'll go get the rental, you two go ahead and get your stuff and meet us out front."

"Deal," Rebecca smirked. "Doze two better get a halfway decent car," she continued once they were gone.

"Stop being a prat," Elizabeth countered before heading towards the carousel where her luggage was, leaving Rebecca to get her own. Once Rebecca did manage to rescue hers from the sea of other baggage not claimed yet, they headed towards the doors, where Jasmine and Juli were waiting.

"Yooze two got a cute car," Rebecca grinned when she saw the blue sports car.

"All they had," Juli offered while Rebecca circled the vehicle, nearly drooling.

"Can I drive?"

"NO!" all three yelled, sharing looks of pure terror.

"What! I'm a good driver!"

"A good race car driver," Jasmine muttered before walking around and hip bumping Rebecca towards the back seat. "I'm driving; I didn't have a five hour flight."

"Scootch," Rebecca grumbled, sending a grin along with her words though to show she didn't mean it in a bad way. Once everyone was in the car she gave a melancholy sigh as Jasmine left the airport behind them.

"I'm afraid to ask," Elizabeth sighed from in front. "What's got you in a bit of a nark?"

"Robert," Rebecca sighed once more.

"What about him? I thought you were doing good this time?" Juli frowned.

"He's a putz, that's what," Rebecca countered. "A scumbag and a half dat one..."

"Oh bother," Elizabeth muttered, glancing over at Jasmine who was just shaking her head slightly.

"Alright, fess up," Juli ordered. "What happened this time?"

"He claimed I was just leading him on," Rebecca huffed. "Me? Lead him on? Dat's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Den he accused me of having an affair...Me? A skive? Come on...I'm not a Hoowah, not anymore at least..."

"You never were a prostitute by choice Beccs," Jasmine countered softly.

"And we all know you're not a cheat girl, he's a bloody arsehole, don't let him get to you," Elizabeth added, turning to look at Rebecca. "In a fortnight he'll be regretting it and realize what a blooming idiot he really is."

"Really?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Sure'nuff," Juli agreed. "And remember girlfriend, the Lord never closes one door without opening another one."

Rebecca chuckled, before taking the tissue Elizabeth had dug out of her purse so she could wipe her eyes. "Okay, we need some music in dis here thing..."

"Yes ma'am," Jasmine smiled before Elizabeth turned to find a station, they yells of 'no way!' and 'oh God' echoed as she past country stations, hip hop and rap. Finally having enough, she told Rebecca if she wanted something, then go climbing in the trunk and find her CDs.

"I can't believe she actually took you up on that," Jasmine shook her head, keeping an eye out for cops while Juli held on to Rebecca's feet to keep her from disappearing into the trunk entirely, she had dropped the back of her seat down giving her access...

"Bloody woman's out of her mind," Elizabeth sighed.

"Aha!" Rebecca cried before wiggling her way back into the car. "I have CDs, and you better have a good one for all dat."

"Sure," Elizabeth smiled taking the case. "By the way you're hair is all in shambles."

"What!" Rebecca shrieked and the other three reached up to rub at their temples.

"You just had to mention her hair was all catty whompus," Juli groaned while Rebecca started digging through her purse for her brush and mirror.

"Oops," Elizabeth smiled before slipping the soundtrack to RENT into the CD player and turning it up.

"Put it on 23!" Rebecca ordered with a grin before La Vie Boheme began to play and she poked Juli in the side until Juli threw her hands up in the air, meaning she'd sing.

"_That's a lie - that's a lie! I had tea the other day!"_

"_You couldn't pay,"_ Juli countered with a smirk before Rebecca frowned.

"_Oh yeah..."_

In the front seat, Elizabeth glanced over at Jasmine once more, both trying to hold back their laughter. Rebecca was the crazy one in their group, the math genius who taught at Cal Tech while working with the state government to research earthquakes. Her goals in life since they were teenagers had been to A) make the next big mathematical discovery, and B) get married. Sadly though, where she was a genius with math, and many other things, she was a complete idiot when it came to men...and so far in 20 years she had managed to have 15 'the one' guys who had left her before it ever got to the point of engagement, and somewhere in the forties...or was it fifties...of guys that never made it to the point she declared him 'the one'. Robert had been the latest one to be deemed 'the one'.

At times though, Elizabeth found it rather ridiculous that Rebecca couldn't get a guy, she was still rather much like a pixie, still barely over five-feet. Her hair she once died with darker highlights, she left be her natural baby blonde, though she kept it permed nowadays...she really did look like a pixie more often than not, and of the five of them... she was the real beauty... she just couldn't keep a man if her life depended on it...

"_Why did old Muffy -"_ Rebecca began in the back seat.

"_Alison,"_ Jasmine countered.

"_Miss the show?"_ Rebecca added ignoring her.

"_There was a death in the family if you must know,"_ Jasmine sighed.

"_Who died?"_ Elizabeth asked getting into the theme.

"_Our akita,"_ Jasmine explained.

"_Evita!"_ Rebecca, Juli, and Elizabeth snickered before Jasmine reached over to smack Elizabeth's knee.

"What?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh, looking at Jasmine as the two in back continued to sing.

"I can't believe it's the middle of the night and we're driving down the road singing La Vie Boheme..." Jasmine chuckled. "Oh! My part!" she grinned _"Hey Mister - she's my sister,"_ she spoke in perfect time with the song before Rebecca reached forward to smack her head.

"_So thats' five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu platter, and one pasta with meatless balls,"_ Juli spoke up, stopping Rebecca from hitting Jasmine any more.

"_Ugh,"_ Elizabeth shuddered.

"_It tastes the same,"_ Jasmine countered with a smirk.

"_If you close your eyes,"_ Rebecca agreed.

"_And thirteen orders of fries... Is that it here?"_ Juli asked before all four of them continued, _"Wine and beer!"_

"Bloody hell, we're all nuts," Elizabeth laughed while Jasmine turned the car down the street a few blocks from their house.

"You're telling me," Jasmine chuckled before reaching over to flip off the music.

"Hey!" Rebecca cried. "What'cha do dat for?"

"Cause we're home of course," Jasmine countered before turning the engine off, while Elizabeth returned her CD to its place.

"Thank God, I gotta pee," Rebecca sighed.

"So didn't need to know that," Juli groaned.

"What? Yooze don't got to go with me."

"Thank the Goddess," Elizabeth chuckled while opening the door. "Alright, grab your stuff, I'll get mine then go and deactivate the alarm."

"Dealio," Rebecca grinned before Juli lightly slapped the back of her head. "What is dis? Pick on Beccs day or something?"

"Something," Juli smirked before climbing out of the car.

"Save us all," Jasmine whispered to Elizabeth as she got her stuff from the trunk.

"Save Billy and Sara," Elizabeth countered with a smile before heading up to the door. Unlocking it she slipped inside long enough to put the code in, then opened the door so everyone could enter.

"Billy boy must be out cold," Rebecca mused, "Yeah, I'd say he is," she smirked when they all heard the snoring from upstairs. "Man snores like a freight train."

"He's got a deviated septum," Jasmine countered. "Didn't help you beating him up when we were in school..."

"I was asleep," Rebecca defended herself.

"Only person I know who can be sound asleep, yet still get up, go upstairs, open a door, walk into a room and manage to hit someone just because they're snoring," Juli chuckled. "Thank God I don't snore..."

"Heck yeah, you'd have hit me back."

"You know it."

"Hush," Elizabeth hissed towards them.

"Hey, don't tell me to hush!" Rebecca countered.

"Don't make me box your ears," she glared, "Go spend a penny already, before you wake her up."

"Good point, be right back," Rebecca spoke before taking off for the bathroom.

"I see you found our missing member," Juli whispered as she and Jasmine joined Elizabeth. "God, that looks uncomfortable.

"Really," Jasmine agreed, all three were standing in the doorway to the living room, where Sara was curled up on the loveseat, a few toss pillows under her head, her legs crossed Indian style almost so she fit the length of the seat.

"Probably didn't want to risk waking Billy making the bed and such..." Elizabeth sighed.

"Did she have to flush?" Juli groaned when the sound echoed throughout the house. Even with all the repairs they had done on the house over the twenty years they had it, it was still a house built a hundred years before...it echoed entirely too well.

"Hiya," Rebecca greeted when she joined them. "Ouch! Hey what was dat for?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"For waking me up," Billy's voice drew their attention to the stairs behind them. "Did I miss some anniversary or something?" he asked with a yawn.

"Not dat I know of..." Rebecca shrugged. "Good morning though Billy boy."

"You think they might let me off for murder based on temporary insanity as a result of the various holistic treatments I've had?" he asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Hey! You can't kill me, I'm the cute one..."

"The cute and annoying one," Sara's voice drew their attention back the other way, she was looking over at them from the loveseat, before she reached up to flip the light on.

"Oh! Bright light! Make it stop, make it stop!" Rebecca groaned, covering her eyes.

"Suck it up," Billy smirked before moving past her and heading into the living room, while the others followed him, he helped Sara up from her awkward position before sitting where her head had been, only for her lay back down with her head on a pillow in his lap, her legs dangling over the side of the loveseat. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"That's a question for her," Jasmine shrugged, nodding towards Sara.

"Sar?" Billy asked concerned, looking down at her.

"It's nothing," she began looking back at him, "Alright, alright," she continued when he had raised an eyebrow skeptically, and various sounds of disbelief echoed from the other four. "You guys know that I've been seeing Gil..."

"Yeah, took the man long enough to realize dat you had a thing for him," Rebecca agreed. "Wait, what did he do? Can I kill him?"

"Beccs," Sara groaned.

"What? No one would know it was me..."

"You do realize you just asked a CSI if you can kill someone for her, in front of a lawyer don't you?" Elizabeth countered.

"Like you would ever turn me in, we're Goombah."

"She would use the fact we're family against us wouldn't she?" Elizabeth sighed.

"She would," Sara agreed with a chuckle, "And no, no killing anyone Beccs..."

"Alright," she agreed with a pout. "So, what did he do?"

"I know I'm probably overreacting, let me make that clear..." Sara began with another sigh. "A few months ago we had that case with Heather Kessler you know..."

"Yeah, the Lady Heather chick who lets men do some of the stuff we all went true as kids," Rebecca agreed.

"Yeah, but it's entirely legal and there's no sex going on there and everything..." she pointed out, smiling when Rebecca snorted. "I so agree..."

"We all do," Billy smiled softly. "There was that rumor about her and Grissom, wasn't there?"

"Yeah... and he told me the truth about it as you guys know..."

"And you didn't judge him 'cause you are quite happy keeping your secrets too;," Jasmine nodded.

"Exactly, well the last few weeks he's been hanging up the phone when I come in, and been secretive about some stuff you know...I thought he might be planning something, I can't imagine what but hey...optimistic right..."

"Right," Juli agreed. "But he wasn't?"

"No, last night I was going to ask him a question and overheard him talking to someone about tomorrow night, which tomorrow night is his night off...and I was suppose to be working..."

"Wait dis call took place before or after midnight?"

"After Beccs..."

"Okay, keep going den."

"I left, figured I'd come back later, then Greg and I finished the report on our case so I went down to give it to him. Cath was already in there and they were talking, I was going to come back later when I heard him say that Heather was his soul mate..."

"Scumbag..."

"Sorry assed man..."

"Smarmy git..."

"Bastard..."

"Jackass..."

Sara chuckled hearing all the different descriptions of Grissom from around the room. "I so needed that..."

"That's' what we're here for," Jasmine smiled.

"That's what sent you here though? Why didn't you just confront him?" Billy asked softly.

"Cause I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I just found out, two months...He doesn't want kids; he's made that very clear in the past and..."

"Straw that broke the camel's back?" Elizabeth offered.

"Exactly..." Sara agreed. "I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Shh, it's going to be okay girlfriend. We're all here; we're together. You're not going through this alone..."

"Exactly, and as for dat dude...He don't know from nothin. You're gonna have some gorgeous kids and we all get to spoil dem rotten."

"Elaine's on her way too," Elizabeth spoke up softly.

"Thanks," Sara smiled as Billy entwined his fingers with hers, and she slowly dozed off.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday September 15th, 1986  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Harvard Campus  
10:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Welcome Freshman!" Sara read from the banner over the main entrance. Looking around she took in the sight of the hundreds of new students making their way across the grounds.

"Does dat really even apply to us?" Rebecca mused.

"Considering half of us are younger than them…" Juli agreed.

"And they're more carefree than us," Jasmine softly spoke up.

"In other words, we're nothing like them. And that isn't simply because we went to summer semester," Elizabeth chuckled.

"We're better than them," Billy countered, wrapping his arms around Sara's waist.

"Idiot," Sara rolled her eyes, simultaneously smacking the wrist against her waist. "Come on guys, let's leave the newbies to their time with the Dean. We need to get to class; Professor Phillips will kill us if we arrive late and interrupt…"

"Oh shite," Rebecca's eyes grew. "Move people…dat woman is scary!"

"This from the girl who grew up in Brooklyn…" Juli teased as they make their way towards the C.L.S. room.

"Stuff it."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Cutting it close weren't ya?" Elaine asked when the door opened to reveal the group they had deemed the six musketeers.

"Sorry Professor," Sara smiled.

"It's alright," Elaine waved off their apologies before they made their way to the seats in the front row. They had sat in the same area since that first day, though a bit of rearranging had taken place. Sara was still on the end, Billy behind her. Beside her was Elizabeth, then Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca. They were her best students, her youngest, and her favorites.

It also hadn't taken her long to notice the necklaces that two of them wore...though she had, as of yet, not asked about them. Around Sara's neck was a silver chain, with a pendant that contained a single moonstone, a blue topaz above and an amethyst below. Elizabeth meanwhile had a black cord around her neck, a single amber pendant resting against her collarbone.

Turning her attention from those in the front row, Elaine proceeded to teach the lesson for the day. She listened as each student explained the roots of their parents, a way of making them realize that each culture was important, no matter how...extinct it may seem. Though she was a bit surprised to hear that Sara's mother was English and Scottish, the source of the name Sidle, and her father was Irish, his last name being O'Sianhan. She nearly fell off her desk when she heard Elizabeth's family background, her father being Italian, her mother Irish...her maiden name was Ruane...

After dismissing the class, she watched as everyone quickly made their way from the room, including the 'six'. Reaching up she ran her fingers over her own Agate pendant. She needed to contact her High Priestess...

:-:-:

"I meant ta tell ya, your necklaces are lovely," Elaine commented when everyone had left after class a few days later, save Elizabeth and Sara who had been packing up their belongings a bit slower.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled, reaching up to touch her pendant.

"They remind me of necklaces I've seen before. Come, see."

Sara and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks before following Elaine to her desk. Elaine opened a large, very old, book; carefully flipping to where one of two ribbon bookmarks rested. On the page, when Elaine turned the book around so the two could see, was a drawing…

"That's my necklace…" Elizabeth whispered. "Ruane," she read from the top of the page, a crest below the name. "But how?"

Elaine smiled before flipping to the second ribbon, this one with the name Sidle, below it the family crest, below that, a drawing of Sara's necklace.

"What is this?" Sara asked softly, reaching down to trace the drawing of her family crest.

"This book is a recording of all the women who are daughters of the Goddess."

"The Goddess?" Elizabeth and Sara breathed. "You know the Goddess?" Sara continued.

"Aye, and it appears you two are not as ignorant of her as I feared…"

"My mother trained me until I was twelve."

"When Laura went to prison," Elaine countered gently.

"How?" Sara backed away, looking between Elaine, Elizabeth and the exit.

"Sara, please… don't panic," Elaine began quickly. "I knew your mother as a child, so ta speak. I also knew your mother Elizabeth…"

"How did you know our mothers?" Elizabeth asked softly, stepping back to gently grasp Sara's hand.

"They were at the Isle when I went to see the High Chieftess Alexandra be blessed by the Lady. Both of your mothers were there, the last women in their family line. Only a few years later it traveled through the grapevine that first Helen, then Laura had given birth to daughters…then a few years later it also became known, with very few details, that Helen had died, then years later Laura was incarcerated for protecting her family."

"Everyone knows that…" Sara frowned. "What happened to privacy? To gag orders and such…"

"They exist in the rest of the world little one, but in our world…not all details are known, but when something happens ta one of our own…it tends ta travel ta even the newest of Priestesses. _Especially_ when the two Priestesses who are lost ta us, are exceptionally important."

"What do you mean important?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Oh little one," Elaine shook her head. "Your mothers, both of yours…they were foreseen to become Chief Priestesses. Both of your fathers were children of Avalon as well, Marcello was named a Druid when he was nineteen, Seamus never made it past the age of sixteen…he wasn't blessed. Both of ya, are children of the Yuletide Fires, Elizabeth, ye were born a few weeks early as ye know. When Helen and Laura discovered they were pregnant, they both felt it was the Goddess' will that they remain with the father's of their children. But Seamus as you know never did take well to his wife having the gift when he did not…nor his child…" Elaine trailed off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 15th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
7:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You do realize it's the middle of the night for you," Billy smiled while sitting down next to Sara on the back porch.

"You do realize I work at night," Sara countered before leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist. "By the Goddess I've missed this place…"

"I know," Billy smiled, gently placing a kiss on her temple. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Better lover," Sara smiled softly. "I know I was over reacting…logic says I was…but at the same time, I have been facing the question of what happens now since I learned I was pregnant two weeks ago. He doesn't know about Avalon, doesn't know our ways. Even if Gil wanted children…"

"How do you get him to accept the fact that your eldest child, if you are gifted with two, is promised to the House of Maidens or Druids in Avalon," Billy continued gently.

"Exactly," she sighed. "He's a Scientist, logical, so many things…I often can't help but wonder, think about how much he would have made a true Druid…"

"From what I've heard of him, you're right," he agreed.

"Yeah," Sara sighed once more. "I remember the first time I met him, I just felt that the Goddess had led me to him…he was so smart, he knows so very much, and it's not just in one subject like each of us. If he had only been born to Avalon, or introduced to Avalon before he was old enough to be cynical…then he could very well have one day been the Merlin himself…"

"He very well might have," Billy smiled softly. "But he wasn't…"

"I know," she sighed once more. I thought the Goddess had other plans for me you know, that my gift in life was to help those who can't speak for themselves…but now…I just don't know. These last few years, it's been harder and harder to do the work. Sure I do it, and I was happy for the most part…but seeing those people every day, and then the dreams and memories when I slept..."

"People always imagine being able to see the future, the past, anything at all is an amazing gift; many would kill for it even. But the Sight isn't as much a gift as a curse," he countered softly.

"The greatest gift in life, to some a curse, to others a blessing…whichever it is, each who bears it must live with it as they must. And use it as they will," Sara repeated, a quote she had learned when she began her training under Elaine. "I know what my choice must be, away from there, even such a short time away. Being here, being with all of you, being away from Vegas and back near nature…I can feel Her more, hear Her call. All these years I believed my gifts were to be used to help those who couldn't speak for themselves, now I know…I can't live that way any longer. I need to live for me, to do as she wishes me, not for the sake of the world, but for the sake of myself first…I'm not going back to Vegas," She finished, looking up at him.

"Ever?"

"No, I mean I'll go back to pack up and take care of finalizing things there, but it won't be permanent…"

"You sure about this?" Billy asked concerned. "I'm the last to say you aren't hearing the voice of the Mother, even I have heard it at times during my life as a Druid. And we both know you and Betsy are both greater blessed in terms of being able to hear her, and you even more than her. But are you sure? This isn't just because you are freaking out and are upset?"

"I'm positive," she smiled softly. "When Elaine comes, I plan to seek her council and in turn if the need arises, seek the council of the Chief Priestess of the local tribe…but I truly believe this was a sign…"

"Well then, welcome home."

Sara laughed before looking up as a raindrop hit the ground near their feet. "You know, I've missed the rain."

"You get rain in Vegas," Billy shot back with a grin.

"Yeah, once in a blue moon and when it did rain…it was intense."

"You miss the nice showers," he smiled before she stood and pulled him up.

"Dance with me for a few, before it gets too bad."

"Sara…"

"Come on…" she begged lightly pulling on his arm to get him to walk forward, she now facing him.

"You realize we're not in our twenties anymore right?" he asked with a chuckle, letting her pull him further out into the center of the patio, before she let go of his hands to spin around.

"Of course I do, but you're never too old to enjoy a dance in the rain," she teased, stopping when she faced him once more. "Dance with me?"

Taking the hand she held out, he spun her around, before wrapping his other arm around her waist and leading her into a waltz. "_Are we dancing? Are we really here? Is this feeling something real or will it disappear? Are we dancing? Does the music soar? Was this lovely song I hear ever heard before?_" he sang with a smile.

"_Are your eyes confessing things I alone can see or is my imagination flying away with me?_" Sara countered with a laugh, "_Are we dancing? Please say we really are then I'll know that I reached into the sky. I reached into the sky and touched a star._"

"_Is this feeling something real or will it disappear? Was this lovely song I hear ever heard before?_" Sara asked before he spun her out. "_Are your eyes confessing things I alone can see or is my imagination flying away with me?_" he countered as he brought her back before she joined him, "_Are we dancing? Please say we really are…"_

"_Then I'll know that I…_" Billy began.

"_I'll know that I…"_ she echoed.

"_Reached into the sky…"_

"_Reached to the sky…"_she echoed once more before he joined her, spinning her around one last time. _"I reached into the sky and touched a star._"

"We're nuts," Sara giggled; looking up at him, reaching up she brushed the raindrops off her eyelashes.

"We're us," he countered with a smile, taking her hand and spinning her around once more. "Marry me?"

"You're kidding," she stopped mid-step, looking up at him. "You're not kidding…"

"Sar, of course I'm not,' he countered gently. "This is us, once upon a time we were lovers, though I've loved you forever. You were Virgin Huntress at my King Stag ceremony. So many of the most important moments of our lives have been together. You know me better than anyone else…"

"Billy…"

"You know what my one wish in life is, and now it looks…" he continued, ignoring her until she placed both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face.

"I know lover, I know," she whispered, smiling sadly.

"When we found out I was sick, you know I went and had my sperm frozen, just in case."

"I know, you asked me if I thought any woman would marry you, love you, with the possibility of only having children through A.I."

"And you told me if they didn't, then they didn't deserve me."

"I still stand by that," she agreed.

"I have to start chemo, but even with chemo and radiation, it's just buying time…"

"How long have you known?" she asked with a frown, though she knew that fear was in her eyes as well.

"A week, I was waiting to call when I had a more specific number, my next appointment is this afternoon actually."

Sara nodded, lowering her hands to rest against his chest, feeling his heartbeat for a moment. "What are you asking Billy?" softly she asked, looking up from her hands to his eyes.

"Marry me; let me spend my last months taking care of you; watch you blossom with motherhood. Let me love these babies as my own; and when I die, you can, if you wish, have all legal right…"

"To your soldiers," she smirked slightly.

"Yeah," he sheepishly smiled.

"You're really serious about this…"

"Yes."

"_Really_?"

"Really!" he stressed, before chuckling. "Maybe it's the will of the Goddess, you're here, and escaping the life you've had. I'm here, the life I had about to end…"

"Maybe," Sara agreed softly. "Love me unconditionally every day; hold me every night; go with me to doctors and look at baby stuff online…let me be there for you; talk to me each moment…don't block me out…"

"Always and never," he promised.

"Then yes, of course I'll marry you," she smiled, before laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Really?"

"Really! You're the one that asked!' she teased before finding herself off the ground by a few inches. He wasn't as strong as he had once been, the cancer taking its toll over the years, but he still had enough to be able to lift her up in a bear hug.

"Thank you," he whispered once she was back on the ground, his arms still around her waist, her's resting along his arms. "I do love you…"

"I know," she smiled softly, letting her forehead rest against his. "I've always loved you, we just thought it was better to end things when you went to MIT and I went to Berkley."

"Then you met him…"

"Maybe this has all been part of a greater plan, you taught me to trust again, you showed me that sex could be a good thing…"

"We learned together."

"You were my first love, and I yours, but perhaps I was meant to meet Gil. He could have been the greatest Druid of our time, and now I'm blessed with his child."

"Maybe it is Her will," he agreed. "But we're both getting soaked Sar…"

"Come on, we need to get in before you get a cold," she agreed before they made their way into the house, hunting down towels so they could dry off.

**:-:-:**

They sat and watched a movie, falling asleep on the couch only to be woken when Rebecca came stumbling down the stairs in search of coffee and complaining about her stupid phone going off at eight a.m. even though it was only five back in California. Shaking their heads, they rose, turned off the TV, and Sara sent him up to take a shower while she headed towards the kitchen. After making a single cup of coffee for Rebecca, Sara kicked her out of the kitchen and raided the fridge, setting out to make something for breakfast. By the time she finished making pancakes, eggs, hash browns and did up bowls of fresh fruit and cream on the side, everyone else had crawled out of bed and Rebecca had been back for three more cups of coffee now that Sara had actually made a pot.

"Why do you have a seventh plate set up?" Rebecca asked once they were all seated.

"I had a feeling," she shrugged just before the doorbell rang, and Elizabeth grinned.

"Elaine," everyone chorused while Elizabeth and Sara rushed through the house to get to the front door. By the time the other four had caught up, all they could see of Elaine was a pair of arms, one around each of the younger women's shoulders as they shared a three-way hug.

"Hallo Rebecca," Elaine greeted after they had finally separated by the door. "Forgot I was coming did ye?"

"More like hoped…you still scare the bejeebers out of me," Rebecca shuddered.

"Rebecca darlin', it's been twenty years, time for ya to let it go and accept me," Elaine countered with a smirk. Her Irish accent was more pronounced now, having been back in Ireland and England for a decade. Her five-eight frame hadn't changed much over the years, she was still tall and lean, though her hair was now pure white, brushing her shoulders, and the lines around her eyes and mouth showed her age…but at sixty-six she still had many years to come, and was far from 'old' contrary to the belief of many of her students over the years.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rebecca rolled her eyes before stepping into a hug with Elaine. Once they had stepped apart, Elaine moved on to hug Juli, Jasmine and finally Billly.

"Little one, ye are not well," Elaine sighed when she stepped back from him. "But ya are radiating happiness, as it should be. Have ya told them yet?"

"Told us what?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

Elaine clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Not wise little one, we both know the women of the six musketeers can be very scary…"

"Elaine, are you trying to get him in trouble?" Sara asked with a small laugh. "Come on, everyone back in the dining room, all my hard work is quickly getting cold and I at least need sustenance."

"Ye need ta start eating meat again little one," Elaine spoke up, following after her as Sara groaned.

"That is a discussion I want _no_ part of," Juli whispered to Jasmine.

"You and me both girlfriend. But we're the doctors; we're the ones who are going to get called by Elaine to support her position…"

"Do we have to?" Juli groaned.

"I'm so glad I'm not a doctor or a member of Avalon," Rebecca grinned. "I can get out of this one…have fun yooze tree," she winked before skipping off towards the dinning room.

"Anyone else have the urge to kick her bloody arse?"

"I want first kick," Jasmine agreed, Juli nodding her own agreement.

"Come on, let's go see what this news is… and if it's good or bad," Elizabeth sighed towards the end. Jasmine and Juli shared a glance before each linking an arm with her's and the three made their way into the dining room, the other four were already seated and Sara was eating her eggs, and rolling her eyes as Elaine tried to explain the reasoning for why she needed to eat meat.

"Aha, see here we have two who can help prove my point," Elaine began the moment she saw them. "And Betsy can help with pointing out the traditional aspects from our culture."

"I'm _not_ eating liver. No way, no how…"

"Ohhhh that's just wrong," Rebecca groaned.

"My point exactly," Sara shuddered.

"Okay, new topic ladies," Billy spoke up. "I have enough reason to be in the bathroom visiting the Porcelain God each day…I don't need that one."

"He's got a point," Juli smirked. "So…what haven't you told us? Do we have to hog tie you to get the information cause you know I'd do it…and Beccs would help me."

"Heck yeah Billy boy!"

"Which first?" Billy asked glancing at Sara.

"Bad news or good news guys?" she asked with a small sigh.

"Bad, then we have happy news to look forward to."

"Yooze heard the Brit," Rebecca agreed.

"I saw my Oncologist…I have to go on chemo," he explained softly.

"Shit…" Jasmine whispered.

"How bad?" Juli continued with a frown.

"Just buying time now…it's too far spread…"

"Damn it," Rebecca hissed while Elizabeth remained quiet, reaching over to grab Sara's hand under the table.

"How long?" Elaine asked with a sad smile.

"Don't know, suppose to see my doctor today to find out…"

"Okay…" the others nodded slowly. "I vote Jazzy or Jules go with you so the rest of us can understand," Rebecca continued.

"Beccs," Sara scolded lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighed. "Okay, what is the good news, we _so_ need it."

"Billy asked me to marry him..."

"What! Yooze shittin' me…"

"I think they're serious Beccs," Juli countered shaking her head lightly. "Shoot! You two aren't wasting any time. Not that I'm not excited and happy…" she continued quickly.

"I know what you mean," Sara chuckled.

"You two sure about this?" Jasmine asked carefully.

"Yeah," Sara began glancing up at Billy. "Yeah…whatever time She gives us…"

"Then congratulations," Jasmine continued with a smile before rising and walking around to hug Billy then Sara.

"Bets?" Sara asked glancing at the woman next to her.

"I'm so happy for you Cassie," Elizabeth smiled, "Both of you…"

Sara grinned before reaching over to hug her closest friend in the group.

"Avalon approves little ones," Elaine spoke up softly. "It was meant ta- be."

"Thank you," Sara whispered.

"Okay, we need to do something to celebrate…" Rebecca spoke up.

"Road trip?" Billy suggested before the women looked at him like he lost his mind. "What? I don't mean leave now, we leave in the morning…"

"Well, he would be able to get his appointment done first…" Juli nodded.

"Only if your doctor gives the go ahead," Sara ordered.

"You guys wanna stick around another two weeks?" Bill asked after nodding.

"Why not, besides I imagine we have a wedding to prepare for…" Jasmine shrugged.

"Exactly," Sara smiled.

"About time we had a wedding in this family," Rebecca rubbed her hands together gleefully before standing up and disappearing.

"Suddenly I'm very, very, afraid…" Sara glanced at the others before looking towards the empty doorway.

"You and me both sister," Jasmine agreed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told her," Juli laughed just as Rebecca appeared with a stack of books. "Holy cow!"

"I've been saving these things since college…hopeful I know," she shrugged, setting the books down on the table – a number of wedding planning books, bridal magazines…invitation catalogs…

"Its official Beccs…you're obsessed," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ye are just now realizing that?" Elaine chuckled.

"We were hopeful that it might be curable…" Billy shrugged.

"Hey!" Rebecca pouted. "Enough picking on me and start planning!"

"Yes ma'am," Billy saluted her before she tossed a napkin at him. The others shared a glance that said 'God/Goddess help us' before grabbing a book.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Tuesday March 15th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
7:05 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twelve hours after Billy first found Sara on the patio, Sara collapsed on the loveseat, mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. They had spent hours looking through Rebecca's stockpile, then resorted to heading upstairs to their separate rooms where computers waited, each of them having one at their own home, one here. Eventually everyone ended up on Pogo while Elaine took a nap, until it was time for Billy's appointment, which Sara went to with him. They had already done the tests; they just needed the results…

She had called the others, had them meet at their favorite restaurant for dinner, not wanting to deal with the results just yet. Over dinner they plotted their road trip, ignoring the figurative elephant in the room, and when they got home, Billy already exhausted crashed in ten minutes flat. And she finally came downstairs to find everyone sitting around the living room, various drinks provided by Rebecca, their very own bartender.

"Virgin Margarita…only fair," she winked handing Sara her drink while Jasmine raised her own Strawberry Margarita."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Stage four B.E.N.S. Hodgkin's," she sighed heavily. "Progressive."

"Jesus," Jasmine whispered.

"That's bad. right?" Rebecca asked with a frown.

"About as bad as it gets," Juli answered.

"It's spread to his kidneys, bone marrow… They're going to try chemo and radiation but it's just time… Prognosis is dialysis in a matter of months, kidneys will shut down regardless of if they manage to catch it and slow it down by now. Six months… maybe a year."

"Goddess have mercy," Elaine whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Sara smiled slightly, before nodding. "Look, we're going to just…he's dying you know…and there's no way around it. But he wants to live, not wait for death so…we're not supposed to coddle him, no treating him any different than we always have."

"Sara…" Juli began with a frown.

"I know," Sara smiled sadly. "I know, we wouldn't anyway…but he…he just wants to make sure we know that he's okay with this. As much as he can be…you know how Billy is."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, "Well…so when do we leave for this trip of ours?"

"Early morning the eighteenth, leave before traffic starts up," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Rebecca agreed. "But… how are we all going to get there?"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday March 17th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
8:21 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh my God!" Jasmine shrieked. "I did not need to know he wears a thong…"

"You? I didn't need to see the mental image that brings…" Juli groaned

"Oh yeah that's a job for me!" Rebecca laughed. On TV they were watching the TLC special, What Not to Under Wear… bad enough they learned the male host wore a thong, but Rebecca found her new job in life when the first woman proceeded to help the hosts tear a top from her co-worker and second 'ahem' victim's arms.

"Oh man I can see Beccs doing that…" Elizabeth chuckled when the first woman, who was on the height deficient side decided to go after the third woman who was holding a piece of her clothing above her head…the third woman towering over the first one by a few feet.

"Hey! Stop picking on me, damn it."

"You know we love you," Sara smirked. "So stop complaining, if we didn't pick on you, who would?"

"True…" Rebecca agreed before turning her attention back to the show.

Billy and Elaine were already out cold, Elaine offering to drive first when they left. When the show was over, Jasmine flipped the TV off; much to Rebecca's annoyance until they pointed out they did have to be up at one to start driving…

"Alright, alright," she grumbled, standing from the couch. "I still want to know how we're all going to get there…"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday March 17th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
12:52 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"This is how we're going to get there," Bill smiled before opening the garage door and flipping the light on so they could see inside.

"Oh my freakin' mother of God!" Rebecca shrieked. "It's the 'Stang!"

"Holy crap Billy," Jasmine glanced at him before walking around the first car she'd ever had, completely restored to the condition it was in twenty years before. "Oh my God, you even have the bumper sticker still! You guys have to see this!"

The other ladies, save Elaine, quickly rushed to her side. "Oh man, it does," Rebecca laughed, as they looked at the bumper sticker they had made eighteen years earlier… 'Calgary! 1988 – be there or be square!'

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday February 13th, 1988  
Calgary, Alberta  
MacMahon Stadium**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh my God, I can _not_ believe we are really here…at the Olympics!"

"I can't believe we drove from Boston to Calgary," Juli countered Rebecca.

"I can't believe you two are talking," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hush," added Sara with a smirk before turning her attention back to the Opening Ceremonies going on before them.

It had been an interesting year and a half since the six had first met. They had become completely inseparable, and putting their minds together had done quite a few things. Starting with the decision to invest the money they had all saved working their butts off through high school in order to go to college, only to not need it when they got scholarships, to good work in the stock market. They had sat and debated for weeks about which companies would be the best investments. Their summer together had first established the bond, and they made their Stock Market plans just as the fall session was starting. Which their first choice had been to buy into Mircrosoft. After that they had purchased stock in Sony and then Disney, Chevron and Mattel finished up their stock decisions over the last year and a half.

Needless to say the six found themselves very well off, mostly thanks to Microsoft. They in turn, turned around and took all of their profit from the market and put it in a high return account at the bank and turned their attention to a few things. Finding a place off campus for the lot of them first and foremost, and they had found the house in Cambridge, completely perfect for them. Their own home...after that they had continued with life, took their classes. They had spent Christmas of '87 in NYC, Rebecca showing them around her hometown and surrounding area. Then, with the support of the others, Jasmine had finally gone and reported her father for the years of abuse he had put her through. He was the last one to have survived not being prosecuted or punished for the abuse inflicted upon one of them.

She had been allowed to remain at school while the trial was in preparation, but had been notified just before the end of Fall Session that they would need her back in D.C. the beginning of March. From there they had all decided to go, she wasn't doing this alone. But they needed something fun to do before and someone had mentioned the idea of attending the Winter Games…a once in a lifetime experience. And so they had all taken off for the Spring Session, it wasn't like they didn't make up for it with having spent the last two Summer Sessions in school while others went home. And they all piled into Jasmine's '62 Mustang, red of course though her's was more a burgundy; and Billy's Toyota Truck and headed towards all points West and Canadian. Complete with their unique way of staying in touch between the two vehicles, a system they created after the trip to NYC. They went out and bought two sets of Walkie Talkies, then took one from each set and taped it so that they would always be on and the person would be talking into it. Then they each had one of those, and the opposite set's receiver and they could sit in both cars and talk and be heard in the other car at all times. Unless of course one of them turned the power off and decided to NOT be in contact at all times, usually when Rebecca was at the point of driving Sara and Billy nuts who were in his truck.

"Oooh how neat, she's only twelve years old and she's going to have this memory for the rest of her life," Juli sighed when they saw Robyn Perry take the Olympic flame and run up to light the Torch.

"Jealous?" Rebecca teased.

"Hell yeah," Juli grinned. "They should have the Games in Houston someday, be fantastic."

"Perhaps they will," Elizabeth agreed with a smile before glancing over at Sara and Billy – for the most part the two had been silent the entire time, Sara with her head on Billy's shoulder. If it weren't for the fact Sara was in training to be a Priestess, they all swore the two of them would have been dating the last year…as it was…well they didn't exactly get to pick their first relationship.

"Why are you looking at us instead of down there?" Sara teased, pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"You're more interesting," she shrugged.

"Then the Opening Ceremony of the Olympics? Dang we must be doing something really interesting," Sara chuckled. "Quit staring and watch the Ceremony girl, we're never going to get a chance like this again."

"What she said," Jasmine agreed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the events below them.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday February 28th, 1988  
Calgary, Alberta  
MacMahon Stadium**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sixteen days later found the group once more in MacMahon Stadium to watch the closing ceremonies. They had seen everything from the Bobsled finals, to every aspect of the Figure Skating, creating a bit of a monster in Elizabeth, Sara, and Jasmine who by the end were completely in love with the sport. They saw the Russians nearly monopolize the Ice Dancing, but cheered when Canada went away with Bronze. They saw the US get Bronze in Pairs, but fell in love with Gordeeva and Grinkov from Russia who won Gold. They saw the battle of the Brians, and cheered when Boitano won, but loved that Orser got Silver. And the girls had completely fallen in love with the man who got eighth, Kurt Browning. As Rebecca put her finger on why, he had the most perfectly shaped butt in the universe.

They had also seen Witt and Thomas go up against each other, feeling it was rather…unfair that both women had the same music and it became a judge of who did better with the song really, at least in Sara's opinion. They had all cried when Debi stepped out of her landing, knowing that was it. But they had cheered like mad when she got her Bronze at the medal ceremony, and cheered for Canada's Elizabeth Manley as she got her Silver. Sara had even accompanied Billy to a Hockey match, though she had to admit she still didn't see the point, even if he did play for Harvard.

And so they all sat in the stadium once more today, backpacks covered with a pin representing each sport, all six of them having their own set, they had the official program for each of them to take home, and the girls all had a Hidy bear, while Billy had, thanks to the girls, a Howdy bear to take home.

"I can't believe it's over…" Juli sighed, watching as the athletes came into the stadium once more.

"I can't believe we were actually here," Jasmine agreed with a chuckle.

"I think our bank accounts would love to disagree with you," Billy teased.

"And we have that new love of skating to prove that we were here," Sara added.

"Hey, I only have a new love of Kurt Browning's butt… youze keep your love of skating," Rebecca countered.

"You're scaring the other guests," Elizabeth teased as the people seated around them laughed, having heard Rebecca's comment.

"Do I look like I care? It's a fact, his butt is perfect," Rebecca shrugged.

"Sadly, I think I'm the only one that would disagree with you," Billy chuckled.

"Damn straight," Rebecca nodded. "Oooo I think I see him…"

"I'm not even going to ask how she can spot him from up here," Sara giggled.

"Because I recognize his butt."

"Okay, that's it. New conversation topic ladies, I can only handle so much listening to women talk about another man's butt…" Billy declared.

"Let's give our poor male member of the family a break," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Thank you," Billy spoke, looking up at heaven.

"Weird man," Rebecca rolled her eyes before they turned their attention back to the Closing Ceremony.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday March 17th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
12:54 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"That was the best trip," Rebecca chuckled. "I still can't believe he retired…"

"Girl, the man has a family, let him enjoy his time with them," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Besides you have every taped appearance he ever made…like you need to see anything new."

"But it's Kurt," she whined.

"We created a monster that day in Calgary," Sara chuckled.

"I know, Dr. Frankenstein had it easy," Elizabeth whispered conspiratorially, causing Sara to lose it.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca demanded.

"Nothing," Elizabeth answered, managing to stop giggling for a moment.

"I don't believe you," she grumbled.

"Oh relax," Billy ordered lightly while Jasmine and Juli moved around the car to look at other things. They both spotted the bumper sticker they had made after the trip to D.C., immediately after Calgary. They had ended up staying in the area until just before it was time for Summer Session, so they visited everything under the sun from museums and national monuments, to historical sites, to theme parks. And rode every ride at each and everyone one. In the end, Jasmine's father had been convicted, thankfully, and they finally got to come home.

"I can't believe you did all this," Jasmine glanced up at him from the driver's side door.

"Needed something to do," he shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Juli shrieked lightly from the front passenger seat.

"What?" Sara asked, she too had moved around the car and was in front of the open door, leaning over it she raised an eyebrow at Juli who was sitting on the seat, her legs still out of the car.

"Look." Glancing over at Billy, she leaned further over the door to look inside. Spotting what Juli was looking at, she lost it.

"What is so funny?" Rebecca demanded once more, stomping over to their side. "Youze has to be kidding me, youze completely restored Red to mint condition, inside and out, _**but**_ youze left dat!"

"Had to," he grinned. "There are so many memories associated with that scratch."

"My poor car," Jasmine agreed with a smile. "That was the best trip though…"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 8th, 1989  
45 miles outside of Orlando, Florida  
I-4 West  
Billy's Toyota  
11:47 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Orlando here we come!" Rebecca cried.

"Girl, we have fifty miles to go give or take, take a deep breath and calm down," Elizabeth teased.

"I think she's excited or something," Sara chuckled, sharing a glance with Billy as he drove.

"Pretty excited for a New Yorker who doesn't care about seeing Disney World, even if she does have stock in the company," he agreed.

"Hey! Youz guys stop being putzes."

"We're allowed to pick on you, if we didn't, who would?"

Chuckling Sara leaned back against the door for a moment. "Go on, stretch out," Billy smiled. Shaking her head Sara moved from the Indian Style she was sitting in, her back facing the door as she sat sideways on the seat; to stretch her legs out across the seat, letting her feet rest on his lap, leaning back against the door completely.

"We hear movement, you two aren't doing something, are you?" Juli teased.

"No," Sara countered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, why the hell not?" Jasmine demanded with a laugh.

"I'll turn you guys off," Sara shot back. The others loved to tease them about their relationship that wasn't. If it weren't for the fact that he was in training as a Druid, and she and Elizabeth were in training as Priestess, they might actually have a real relationship. But until after she was the Virgin Huntress…well she wasn't getting into a relationship, even with one of her best friends.

"Youze wouldn't!"

"Watch me," Sara smirked, reaching over to tap the side of the walkie- talkie.

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

"Sara!"

"Cassie!" Elizabeth finished for the group in the mustang who were yelling at her.

"You're evil," Billy chuckled low in his throat as she sat back. Over the walkie talkie they could hear the others as they grumbled over her bluff.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" she smirked, shifting her bare foot so she could pinch the inside of his thigh.

"Damn flexible toes, I still don't know how you manage to pick stuff up with them," he grumbled, having caught her foot with one hand.

"After four years living together you _still_ don't know these things about me?"

"He's a slow learner!" Juli called through the walkie talkie.

"Stuff it cowgirl!" he called back

"Surfer! Hey! Quit picking on my girl!"

"Make me Queenie!"

"Oh great, you had to bring Queens into this," Jasmine groaned.

Rolling her eyes Sara turned her attention from the argument between everyone except her and Elizabeth. This year's trip was to Elizabeth's hometown, well one of them since she considered London her hometown as well. They had gone to Jasmine's and Rebecca's before, and Orlando was the next closest one. So they decided to head down during the break between Spring and Summer Sessions for a week and see Disney World since none of them had ever been, and they told Rebecca she was going whether she liked it or not when she first objected to it. So they made plans to spend a week in Orlando, staying at the Fort Wilderness Cabins, one cabin for all of them. And they were all set to go to the Magic Kingdom, Epcot, and the brand new Disney-MGM Studios, opened just the month before.

The next thing Sara knew, she heard screaming coming through the walkie talkie and looked up in time to see the mustang swerving as Billy hit the breaks to avoid hitting them. Thankfully there weren't many people on the road behind them. He pulled over behind Jasmine when she had managed to get the car on the side of the road and they both hopped out, running to find out what happened. When they reached the front of the car they could hear Jasmine yelling at Rebecca through the closed windows. Glancing at each other over the hood they both reached and grabbed the handle of their respective doors.

"What the hell happened?" Billy demanded when both doors were opened.

"Rebecca tried to kill my car!" Jasmine yelled.

"What did you do?" Sara asked before looking towards the dashboard. "Is that a cut in the dashboard?

"Yes," Rebecca ducked her head. "I was cutting an apple…"

"We thought she had cut herself!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Why the lot of us were screaming…all we saw was something red fall towards the floor and her knife was imbedded in the dashboard. And she was going 'Oh Shit'. Thought the red thing was a piece of her finger or something…" Juli added.

"Oh brother," Sara chuckled; relieved it wasn't something major. "Girl, no more trying to cut an apple in the car…Jasmine might kill you and I know I _will_ if you scare the crap out of me again."

"Sorry," Rebecca groaned.

"Nut case," Billy chuckled lightly. "We okay to get back on the road or need a few to calm down?"

"Sooner we get there and I can get out of this car and be able to smack her without fear of causing an accident, the better," Jasmine countered.

"Hey!"

"Okay," Billy agreed with a smile before shutting the door, as Sara did the same. "Have fun…" he continued before heading towards the back of the car and meeting Sara there. "The woman is insane."

"No kidding," Sara shook her head. "I thought a tire had blown or something…"

"I thought they hit something," he agreed before parting ways at the front of the truck.

"Well, there's one thing…" Sara mused once they were back in the cab.

"Hmm…" he prompted as he started the truck and pulled onto the highway behind Jasmine.

"Life is never boring…"

"You said it sister," Jasmine agreed before Sara glanced at Billy and they both laughed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday March 17th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
12:56 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Wasn't it?" Sara agreed… "Well other than nearly getting in an accident on I-4…" she teased.

"Oh for the love of God, let that go," Rebecca rolled her eyes before moving and walking past Billy's truck. "Oh my _God_! You even restored Bob!" Rebecca shrieked as she hurried over to the VW Bug. "How did you manage to keep the handprints?" she asked looking towards him. Her Bug, a.k.a. Bob, had been bought during the Summer of 1990, when Sara and Elizabeth were off in Avalon for their final training and test of the Lady as they put it. She had it painted white and the six of them had sat and covered it in their handprints in various colors, uniquely her's. They had taken Bob with Red to go to New York Christmas of '91 while Billy was in Avalon for his final training and test. They had gone to see Aspects of Love at the Broadhurst Theater, each of the girls falling in love with Michael Ball who was playing the lead character Alex Dillingham.

Sara smiled, as she joined Rebecca, laying her hand on one of the prints she knew was her's. That car, along with Red and Blue as they called the truck, short for Billy Boy Blue, a play on the old nursery rhyme; Little Boy Blue; saw them through numerous trips. "How did you do this?" she asked softly.

"I hand painted them then hand did the white around them. Like I said, I needed something to do…"

"You're crazy," Sara chuckled before going over to stand by him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, which cars are we taking?"

"Bob!" Rebecca yelled.

"Well, she can drive Bob, I'm going in Red," Jasmine countered with a smile.

"I'm with you."

"Me too,"

"I think I'll join ye," Elaine smiled.

"What is wrong with youze all? I'm a good driver!" Rebecca frowned. "Sara?"

"Sorry girl, I'm going with Billy," Sara shrugged.

"Putzes," Rebecca rolled her eyes before grinning. "Well hey, more room for me and Bob to bond…"

"She's bonding with her car…anyone scared?" Juli whispered to Jasmine, Elizabeth and Elaine.

"I passed the point of being scared a _long_ time ago," Jasmine chuckled.

"About the day she nicknamed us Jazzy and Betsy," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

"Those are decent nicknames people!" Rebecca yelled.

"She's got the hearing of a bat…"

"Let's not go there," Elizabeth whispered back to Juli.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday March 19th, 2006  
Orlando, Florida  
Walt Disney World Resort  
Magic Kingdom Park  
Crystal Palace Restaurant  
8:29 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

They left the house maybe fifteen minutes after one Thursday morning, and started the drive that would have them in Atlanta by eleven-thirty that night. Before the sun came up, Sara and Billy were in the lead of their caravan, the long familiar walkie talkies now set up between the three cars – they had figured out a way to make it work between three cars after Bob joined the family. Behind them had been Jasmine with Rebecca in the rear until the sun came up. Then they switched around, Rebecca in the lead and Sara and Billy last. It was easier driving with headlights to have the vehicles with higher lights in front so they didn't blind the others.

While she drove until breakfast, Billy was busy with something on his laptop, occasionally asking questions about an idea for the wedding. For the time being they had the walkie talkies turned off unless necessary to get in touch, so anyone not driving could sleep if they wished. By the time they had stopped for breakfast, finding a Starbucks thankfully, he had been busy at work and they had decided on the dresses, and theme. She couldn't resist the smile that lit up his face when he was hunting around and saw the Lord of the Rings replica clothing. She just told him _he_ had to tell Rebecca they were putting her in an Elven inspired dress.

They had stopped for lunch on the road, by then Billy was driving, Elizabeth having taken over for Jasmine and Juli had joined Rebecca after breakfast to give her a break. By then they had the walkie-talkies on and were having their usual fun, singing back and forth to radios, joking and laughing. Sara took the time to check her e-mail and noticed the messages from everyone in Vegas, but chose to send a message saying she was all right and well and that she would write later, she wasn't ready to deal with everything there right now.

After lunch Sara took over once more and Billy was loose on the computer. They switched again after dinner before finally arriving at Jasmine and Juli's condo in Atlanta. The next morning they were up before dawn, and driving down to Orlando, arriving in time to check in and head straight for breakfast at the Crystal Palace and their first day at the Magic Kingdom.

"So we need to find Prince Charming for me," Rebecca announced after Tigger had finally managed to escape their table…and more importantly Rebecca who adored him.

"Then you're going to have to ditch us tonight at dinner and go to the Grand Floridian," Billy smirked.

"Shut up," Rebecca shot back rolling her eyes. "Besides, I've already tried that. Cindy wouldn't share him..."

"Tell me she didn't..." Sara groaned.

"She also hunted down Aladdin, Phillip, the Beast, and even Goofy..." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"She even went up to Snow White and demanded to see her Prince," Juli giggled.

"Hey! Yooze two got big mouths!" Rebecca huffed.

"You tried to get Goofy to marry you?" Billy snickered. "Give up on the human race?"

"What? He danced with me!"

"Ye alright Elizabeth," Elaine asked quietly so as not to draw attention to the other woman, having noticed how quiet she had been when the talk had turned to princes. "He's out thar somewhere for ye."

"I know," replied Elizabeth sadly with a small smile.

"Okay, enough picking on Rebecca, I want to finish eating and go raid the park! There are characters to be seen and shopping to be done and rides to be ridden," Jasmine declared.

"Isn't Sara the Disney fanatic?" Juli teased before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's not our fault they named a character after Jasmine," countered Elizabeth.

"Okay, if that explains why Jazzy is all Disney crazy...when did they name a character after Sara?" Rebecca smirked.

"Oh bite me," Sara rolled her eyes.

"There is one named Sora..." Jasmine pointed out before Billy reached over to smack her arm lightly. "Yeah…yeah..." she replied, shaking her head. "Bad pun I know."

"Can we just hurry up and get out of here please?" asked Elizabeth suddenly, her tone a little harsh as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Sara sighed before glancing at Billy then rising to follow after her closest friend in the group, leaving the others to finish their breakfast and pack up. "Bets?" she asked softly, walking up to lean on the railing beside Elizabeth, looking towards the Castle instead of at her to give her some space in that sense.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, never looking at Sara, not wanting her to see the pain in her eyes.

"For what?" she countered gently. "Girl, we've been driving for twenty hours with only a few hours of sleep. We just found out one of our family is dying, and Rebecca is on her need to find 'The One' kick...you just barely beat me out here."

"Is there really such a thing?" wondered Elizabeth quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, standing upright as she heard the others making their way out of the restaurant. "Where to first?"

"Fastpass for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Sara suggested.

Elizabeth nodded before starting off in the direction of Liberty Square, that being the fastest route to Frontierland.

"She okay?" Billy asked softly as he slipped his hand in Sara's, the others already following after her.

"I don't know," she answered softly. "Come on let's go drag her out of that funk and make her at least smile once or twice today...I say we all duck so Rebecca gets soaked on Splash Mountain."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday March 19th, 2006  
Orlando, Florida  
Walt Disney World Resort  
Fort Wilderness Cabins  
8:29 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twelve hours after they were having breakfast in the Crystal Palace, Sara and Elizabeth were the only two left in the cabin they were sharing. The girls had dragged Elaine off to do some more shopping Downtown Disney, heaven only knew what they still had to buy. And Billy had disappeared for some reason…neither was really sure just what that reason was. After changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater, Sara made her way out to the living room where Elizabeth was curled up watching the Disney cartoons on TV.

"Hey," Sara began as she sat down. "What is Mickey up to?"

"He's chasing Pluto who's chasing Chip and Dale," replied Elizabeth.

"Good one," Sara smiled. "Want to get out of here, raid Ghiridelli and get completely chocolate-fied?"

"I guess," Elizabeth said with a slight shrug.

"Bets... what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing," Elizabeth said as she stood up and grabbed her small backpack. "Are we going?"

"If you want to, let me grab my cell and bag," Sara shrugged. "Bets…you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know that Cassie but this really isn't important, not now anyway," Elizabeth said.

"Girl, if it's bothering you, then it's _always_ important," Sara countered gently.

"It's not important Cass, I get like this at times and there isn't anything you can do because you can't change life," Elizabeth argued.

"You're unhappy Bets...there _has_ to be something I can do?"

"Not unless you can clone Billy, Cass."

"Oh Bets," Sara sighed. "Girl he's out there..."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Elizabeth.

Frowning for a moment, Sara remained quiet and simply watched Elizabeth.

"Don't you think I know he's out there? Don't you think I haven't seen him?" ranted Elizabeth. "But what makes you think any man in their right mind would want someone like me. Someone who's broken."

"Because if he's the one meant for you, then he will not care about your past, and will love you all the more for it," Sara countered softly. "He'll see in you what all of us do, a woman who survived a childhood no one should have had, a woman all the stronger for it, with a beautiful soul, one any man would be a fool to walk away from."

"You don't _know_ that Cass. You have _no_ idea what I've been through; no one does unless you've lived it like I did. How can any man want a relationship with a woman who can barely stand being touched? Whose first instinct is to run and hide at even a simple touch of the hands? _No_ man, no matter if he's _meant_ for me or not is going to put up with that…or me," Elizabeth finished quietly as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Is everything all right?" Elaine asked as she and the girls walked back into the cabin, noticing that Elizabeth turned away from the others.

"Yeah," Sara answered softly, not wanting to further Elizabeth's pain by getting their other three 'sisters' involved.

Elaine looked between Sara and what she could see of Elizabeth and had a feeling there was more going on here than either of her 'daughters' was letting on. With a final look at Sara, she walked over to where Elizabeth was standing with her back to the group and put her arm around her shoulders, leading her from the main room into her bedroom.

While the two were gone, Sara listened as the three rambled on about what they had found in the parks, eventually being joined by Billy once more who had a bit of a wicked hint to his smile. The closer it got to the time that they planned to head back to the park, the more she focused on the closed door, until Elaine finally came through.

"Elizabeth is asleep," she announced softly. "I'll stay here ta keep her company, ya'll go and enjoy the time at the park tanight."

"You sure?" Sara asked with a frown. "We could all just stay..."

"Nay, go ahead. I'll probably join her in the realm o' dreams shortly."

Sara nodded slowly before rising and crossing the room to give Elaine a hug, before the group made their way from the Cabin, leaving Elaine to stare at Elizabeth's door for a few moments. "Mother, watch over her...she does na need this pain," she asked softly before heading to her own bed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday March 19th, 2006  
Orlando, Florida  
Walt Disney World Resort  
Magic Kingdom Park – Fantasyland  
Cinderella's Golden Carousel  
9:49 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So how much you want to bet that those three have claimed a spot on the curb of Main Street and raided the Ice Cream Parlor?" Sara smirked as they boarded the Carousel.

"That's a bet I know I would loose," Billy countered with a laugh, before helping her up to sit sidesaddle on the horse she always rode, the one with a collar of bright yellow roses.

"True," she smiled as he claimed the horse next to her and the ride began, Once Upon A Dream beginning to play.

"You're really going to marry me?" he called halfway through.

"I said yes, didn't I?' Sara rolled her eyes.

"Good," he grinned as the ride slowed to a stop. After dismounting he moved over to stand by her, keeping her in place on the horse for a moment.

"Waiting for official word that I can get down?" she teased.

"Nah, just to give you this," he shrugged before taking her left hand and sliding something cold and circular on one finger.

Raising an eyebrow, Sara glanced down at her hand before gasping in shock. "Oh Billy…it's beautiful," she whispered. The ring was silver, perhaps sterling, platinum or white gold...she wasn't sure and didn't really care. Around the band were leaves, literally leaves overlapping each other. It wasn't simply engraved to look like leaves. And at the center was a round cut stone, her guess was a carat...she knew it wasn't a diamond but it had more fire than a cubic zirconia.

"Moissanite, a carat, and its white gold," he explained without her even having to ask.

"Moissanite," she smiled, she should have known…those who were fans of Lord Of The Rings thought it the closest thing that the Elves would have used…a stone born from a star. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Billy smiled before finally helping her down.

Stepping off the carousel they found a place to watch the fireworks just in time. After Wishes was over, they managed to find Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca, all three had gained the Golden Anniversary Mickey Mouse ears at some point, and promptly placed a pair on both her and Billy's head before holding up the bags containing a set for Elizabeth and Elaine. While Rebecca held those, Jasmine produced a bag from the Main Street Bake Shop…inside she announced was some chocolate mousse cake for Betsy.

Shaking their heads, Billy and Sara just followed the three as they made their way towards the docks, then to the bus that would take them back to their cabin.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday March 29th, 2006  
Orlando, Florida  
Walt Disney World Resort  
Fort Wilderness Cabins  
7:37 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next week was spent planning and enjoying really. Enjoying the parks, while Billy sat and planned the wedding, having figured the best place would be just where they were. Though none of them, save Elaine, really knew what was going on exactly. He had recruited Rebecca to head into town and find a five-disc CD player that ran on batteries, and gave her the job of creating the music for the reception…her consolation when she learned she was going to be a 5'1" pixie elf.

The day before, Billy had been left to his own devices, while the six women went and enjoyed a full day at the Grand Floridian Spa, complete with manicures and pedicures. And, much to Sara's pretend annoyance…she found herself sporting a set of Bridal Minnie Ears during the day. Everyone had crashed early the night before though. When they woke up this morning, they found Billy waiting with a dress bag with each of their names; well everyone save Elizabeth saw them as she was still in her room. Along with the dress bags, that were not see through much to Rebecca's annoyance, there was a wooden jewelry box delicately engraved with roses and their name on it as well.

Impatient to get on their way so they could make their eight a.m. appointment at the Dolphin Hotel's spa, where the only salon they had managed to find, Rebecca left them in the front room and headed towards Elizabeth's. Knocking once to give warning, as she had always done, she opened the door and slipped inside. "Good morning girlfriend, time to get on our merry little way so dose two can tie the knot. Especially with all the trouble they went through to get Elaine a certified officiant for the day."

"I'm coming. Just give me a few okay?" Elizabeth said as she picked up a glass of water that was next to her bed.

"Headache?" Rebecca asked as she came around the bed before spotting the bottle of pills. "Betsy..." she frowned. "You're _still_ on doze things?"

"Rebecca don't, okay," pleaded Elizabeth quietly.

"Betsy... dis thing is half empty and you had it filled less than half a month ago..." she pushed lightly. "I'm worried about you..."

"It's fine Beccs, really…"

"Betsy...how is it fine...you could OD on dees things..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Beccs," Elizabeth snarled angrily. "I know what I'm doing all right? Is it all right with you if I at least _try_ to be happy for my friends on their wedding day?"

"I'm not saying you don't know what you're doing," Rebecca sighed softly. "Girl, I'm just worried, you don't have to be the one responsible for an OD, they could have screwed up your prescrip at the pharmacy and have the same result...I just don't want to lose you. None of us do..."

"Look, things this week have just hit me a lot harder than I expected. When I flew home the only thing I had to worry about was Cass' pregnancy, then I find out I'm losing one of my best friends and that self same best friend is marrying one of my other best friends on rather short notice. It's a hell of a lot for me to deal with and seeing Cass and Billy so happy…I got hit with the rather painful realization that I'll never be as lucky as the two of them, not given my past at any rate and if I need to increase the dosage of my meds to get through this week, which my doctor told me to do if needed and even approved of when I spoke to her last week, then I'm going to do just that. Trust me, none of you need me here being a downer on what's supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Baby girl," Rebecca sighed. "Okay cheeks, you win. For now. But you and me, when we fly back west, we're gonna stop and hit Starbucks and get un-depressed the natural way...chocolate and lots of it. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Elizabeth.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road. We have hair and makeup to be done and from my understanding...enough pictures to kill a stoolpigeon...so keep chicky...I don't trust dat one," she winked as she headed back into the main room.

"What one?" Billy asked.

"You of course," she smirked. "So, we all ready to get going? If not, I think I might just ditch the lot of you and go heat instead..."

"Save us," Elaine teased before everyone gathered their dress bags and boxes, before heading to the three vehicles.

By eight they were at the salon, all settling down to get their hair done. Juli, Jasmine and Rebecca all had their hair done in curls, well the only one actually needing her hair curled was Juli. The three all had been presented with the first of their 'gifts' when they got their first look at their hair after the stylists finished. Each of their stylists had been in on the plotting, and had carefully fixed the silver elven-styled headdresses amidst their curls.

Elizabeth meanwhile found her hair a bit different when her stylist was done; the front side sections were pulled back and fastened at the top of her head, with the rest falling in loose curls down her back. Atop her head, much to her surprise was an exact replica of Susan's coronation crown from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Complete with little gold daffodils.

Elaine was the last one the group who was allowed to see herself before being sent to a side room where they could dress while Sara and Billy finished getting ready. The photographer and videographer who had been waiting for them that morning, staying with the two.

Juli, Rebecca, and Jasmine found themselves dressed in dresses a bit similar to those of elven design in the Lord of the Rings movies. Sapphire blue velvet tunics with sheer silver lower sleeves, a silver silk belt and the matching silver silk edging on the sleeves bearing embroidered vines. To complete the outfits they had sapphire blue slippers, with hard soles.

Elizabeth however was continuing the theme of Susan from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, an exact replica of the dress Susan wore at the coronation, including the cape and brooch that held the cape about her neck. She too had slippers, pale blue and silver velvet - though her's also had the hard soles.

Then there was Elaine, who was dressed in a simple white dress that had a bit of an elven feel to it, yet also blended very well with the Narnia theme and was still a theme unto itself. Her hair was done in curls as well, with the front sections pulled back to keep the curls from falling into her eyes. And white slippers like the others.

Just when the four were about to sit on Rebecca to keep her from peeking at the jewelry box with her name, the door finally opened to reveal first the videographer who was just shaking his head...this was a very new one in his experience, then the photographer. Then Sara.

Sara was wearing Arwen's Coronation gown from the last movie, down to the exact beading on the sleeves. Her curls were allowed to fall loosely around her face, a headdress also exactly like the one Arwen wore at the coronation. And, on her feet were another set of slippers, these the same color as her dress.

"Youze know, if dat boy comes in here dressed as Aragorn...I think I'm going to be forced to hang myself..." Rebecca began shaking her head before she looked up at the sound of a throat being cleared. "Oh geez...youze people are nuts. I love you, but you're whacked."

"Well that's a nice thing to say about the groom," Sara chuckled. Billy had joined her, dressed exactly as Aragorn was at the coronation, even a scabbard on his side, crown upon his head.

"It now makes sense why you neglected to shave the last few days..." Jasmine mused.

"Tell me that isn't a real sword..." Juli continued with a frown.

"Jules...do I look like I want to be put in jail on my wedding day?" Billy smirked. "It's a fake replica...the real one's waiting at home," he added with a wink.

"I can't believe you two did this whole theme thing and three of four of us are now wearing...ears not our own!" Rebecca sighed, reaching up to run her fingers along the tips of the ears they had gained earlier. "Although... I do make them look cute."

"Hey, we're curious," the photographer spoke up. "How come you're in Narnian clothing instead of Elven?"

"Because I make a better Queen Susan than elf?" commented Elizabeth. "I fell in love with the character and this dress when I saw the movie."

"And seeing as my dear fiancé loves both worlds...it works perfectly," Sara agreed with a smile. "But please start the camera Mr. Jackson...we need this on record," she continued glancing over at the videographer. "Okay ladies, you can at last open your boxes."

"Thank God!" Rebecca grinned before opening her box. Inside, like Juli and Jasmine, she found a necklace and matching earrings, a six-petal flower with opal inner petals and a moonstone center. The Elven Star they knew thanks to their obsessed friend.

"Girlie...they're gorgeous," Rebecca smiled slipping the necklace on.

"Oh my," Elizabeth gasped when she opened the box and found a beautiful gold necklace with a five point flower in the middle, a blue stone in the middle of the flower and two blue stones further along the chain. There also was a pair of flower earrings to match. "You're kidding me right?" she asked after reading the note that was enclosed with the jewelry.

"No," Sara answered simply.

"It's only fair," Billy agreed with a smirk. "I got Aragorn's sword, Sar got Arwen's sword and an Elven bow...of course we'd give you Susan's bow and Eowyn's sword. Two great fictional women...two women very much like you Betsy...though of the three you're the best of all."

"I still can't believe you got me Susan's bow…"

"You and me both," Sara giggled. "I don't even want to know how he managed, seeing as they aren't officially making any as far as I know..."

"I have my sources..." Billy smiled. "You even have arrows and I can tell you who to contact for more arrows that are authentic..."

"I…" Elizabeth trailed off, not knowing what to say.

After the hug broke up, Elaine opened her box last, a bit surprised to find a simple brooch inside. "As you know, my mother's favorite character from the books was Galadriel, who she named me after," Sara began as she walked over to stand next to Elaine, carefully picking the brooch up. "This was the brooch Galadriel wore in the movies," she continued smiling up at Elaine who jumped slightly when she felt a light layer of fabric fall over her shoulders.

After Billy had settled the lace cape over Elaine's shoulders, Sara reached up and carefully attached the brooch. "Of all of us, you're the only one who wasn't exactly going with a character, but Galadriel in my mother's eyes always reminded her of the Mother...as long as Betsy and I have known you, you've been the mother that we both lost so many years ago."

"Thank ya little one," Elaine smiled softly. "Ye and Elizabeth 'ave always been the daughters the Goddess did not give me as well."

"So did you get something too?" Juli asked with a smile after the moment had passed.

"All this isn't enough?" Sara shrugged.

"Not what we meant," Jasmine scolded lightly.

Before Sara got a chance to reply, she felt something cold settle against her breast, looking down she shook her head slightly, fighting the urge to giggle. Billy was in the process of fixing the clasp that held the Evenstar Pendant around her neck. "Of course she got something," he spoke up with a chuckle.

"We're probably starting to scare the natives," Sara pointed out with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, we're loving this," Miss Andrews smiled before taking another photo.

"Okay everyone, let's get this day started," Sara announced with a smile. "We have lots and _lots_ of pictures to be taken, breakfast, lunch, and dinner to eat, then eventually an actual honest to the Goddess wedding to get to..."

"You heard the psycho bride, hop to it people," Rebecca agreed. "What?" she asked when everyone turned to look at her.

"_She's_ the psycho bride?" Juli chuckled. "Isn't _that_ the Pot calling every kettle in the neighborhood black?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Rebecca rolled her eyes before making her way out of the room, the others following after her trying not to laugh outright.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday March 29th, 2006  
Orlando, Florida  
Walt Disney World Resort  
Fort Wilderness Resort  
A grove of trees  
7:46 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Twelve hours later they had done everything under the sun almost. The day started with a photo session at the Animal Kingdom Lodge, the savannah in the background. From there they stopped at MGM to have a Black and White photo session in the Experience Narnia attraction – so it was as if they were all in the show for a short while. Then they had traveled to the Wilderness Lodge to have photos taken there, followed by the Polynesian.

A light lunch was spent at Cinderella's Royal Table in the Magic Kingdom, the Princesses there for the character meal of course getting pictures taken with their group. Even a few kids asked if they could get pictures with the elves and Susan...though they were a bit confused about Susan being blonde. After lunch, they had a photo session there in the park, having pictures taken in front of Cinderella's Castle and also on the Carousel where Billy first gave her the ring.

By three they were in Epcot, a photo session in France and the United Kingdom, before they made their way to Italy for dinner. After they finished, they made their way back to the front of the park, giggling a bit about the people stopping to look twice at them every now and again, most just smiling. At the front of the park they were greeted with two carriages – Cinderella's Coach and a horse drawn Landau carriage. Billy and Sara were escorted into Cinderella's Coach by the two footmen, while the other five women were helped into the Landau carriage by their driver. Once everyone was loaded, and waved off by those guests who had happened to be near the entrance at that time, they made their way towards Fort Wilderness

A grove of trees, a bit apart from anything else had been reserved for them, the trees themselves decorated with strings of lights so it almost looked like there were fairies in the trees. A sheer ivory chiffon canopy was off to one side, a small table inside. Two wreaths of carnations decorated each of the front posts, with ivory ribbon trailing to the ground. There was a table just big enough for the seven of them off to one side, a small cake sat on another table with Cinderella's Castle as the topper, a sort of sheer chiffon tent was over it to keep the bugs away

When they had arrived, Juli, Jasmine, and Rebecca had been given identical bouquets of pale pink and white roses, while Elizabeth found herself with a bouquet of white roses mixed with a few interesting things such as sea shells and even a grapevine. Then there was Sara's bouquet, white roses with white feather accents and Sworovski crystals swirled throughout the flowers…

Elaine as well gained a small item, a circlet of white daisies and blue morning glories that graced her hair as she took her place in front of the table. "Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about ta be united in the bonds o' love," Elaine began with a smile before turning her attention to Billy and Sara. "Ye stand before this company and before the Goddess, seeking ta become one with each other. Ya have entered inta this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of ye, or anyone present here taday, know o' any reason why these vows should na be made, speak now."

Everyone remained silent and Elaine nodded before looking at Billy. "What is ya name?"

"William Robert O'Brian"

"And what is it ya desire?"

"To join with she whom I love," he answered strong and clear.

Elaine smiled before looking over at Sara, "What is ya name?"

"Cassara Galadriel Sidle of the O'Sianhan Clan," Sara answered softly and Elaine smiled once more.

"And what is it ya desire?"

"To join with he whom I love," Sara repeated.

Elaine smiled once more before turning and picking up six pieces of cord. "Know na before ya go further, tha since yer lives have crossed in this life ye have formed ties between each other. As ya seek ta enter this state o' matrimony ye should strive ta make real, the ideals which give meaning ta both this ceremony and the institution o' marriage," she began as she turned back to them. "With full awareness, know tha within this circle ye are na only declaring yer intent ta be handfasted before yer friends and family, but ya speak tha intent also ta the Goddess. The promises made taday and the ties tha are bound here greatly strengthen yer union; they will cross the years and lives o' each soul's growth. Do ye still seek ta enter this ceremony?"

"Yes, We Seek to Enter," Sara and Billy answered together.

Elaine nodded before continuing, "In times past it was believed tha the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues ta the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition tha a blessing is offered in support o' this ceremony: Blessed be this union with the gifts o' the East. Communication o' the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising o' each Sun. The knowledge o' the growth found in the sharing o' silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts o' the South. Warmth o' hearth and home. The heat o' the heart's passion. The light created by both, ta lighten the darkest o' times. Blessed be this union with the gifts o' the West. The deep commitments o' the lake. The swift excitement o' the river. The refreshing cleansing o' the rain. The all encompassing passion o' the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts o' the North. Firm foundation on which ta build Fertility o' the fields ta enrich yer lives. A stable home ta which ya may always return. Each o' these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help ya build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which ye must use tagether in order ta create what ya seek in this union. I bid you look into each others eyes..." she ordered lightly. "William, will ye cause her pain?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes," he answered honestly.

"Is tha yer intent?"

"No," he promised.

"Cassara, Will ye cause him pain?"

"I may," Sara whispered, "I have..."

"Is tha yer intent?" Elaine countered softly.

"Never."

Elaine nodded before looking at both of them, "Will ya share each other's pain and seek ta ease it?"

"Yes," they answered softly.

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands," Elaine instructed before draping the first cord across their hands, his left, her right... "Cassara, will ye share his laughter?"

"Always."

"William, will ye share her laughter?"

"Forever."

Will both o' ye look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes," they answered before she nodded once more. "And so the binding is made," Elaine spoke before draping the second cord over their hands. "Cassara, will ye burden him?"

"I will."

"Is tha yer intent?"

"No."

"William, will ye burden her?"

"I know I shall," he answered after a brief pause.

"Is tha yer intent?"

"Never."

"Will ya share the burdens o' each so that yer spirits may grow in this union?" she asked them both. After their affirmation she continued as she draped the third cord over their hands. "And so the binding is made. Cassara, will ye share his dreams?"

"Every one."

"William, will ye share her dreams?"

"As long as the Goddess lets me."

"Will ya dream tagether ta create new realities and hopes?" she asked once more, the fourth cord joining the first three as the binding was made. "William, will ye cause her anger?"

"Very likely," Billy answered with a smile.

"Is tha yer intent?" Elaine countered with the hint of a smile herself.

"Not once."

"Cassara, will ye cause him anger?"

"I have, I probably will," Sara smiled as she glanced up at him.

"Is tha yer intent?"

"No."

"Will ya take the heat o' anger and use it ta temper the strength o' this union?"

"We Will."

"And so the binding is made," Elaine draped the fifth cord over their hands. "Cassara, will ye honor him?"

"Every moment, every day."

"William, will ye honor her?"

"Always and forever."

"Will ya seek ta never give cause ta break tha honor?"

"We shall never do so," Billy and Sara repeated.

"And so the binding is made," Elaine agreed, draping the sixth and final cord across their hands. Taking the ends she began to tie them together as she spoke. "The knots o' this binding are na formed by these cords but instead by yer vows. Either o' ya may drop the chords, for as always, ya hold in yer own hands the making or breaking o' this union."

After she had finished tying the cords, she glanced at Sara and nodded.

"I, Cassara, do take you, William, as my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure in the times when other riches fail to serve. My love..." she trailed off a moment, "My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. All this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart. So it shall be."

Billy smiled, before reaching up to brush a single tear that had fallen down her cheek. "My love, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last. For as long as She gives us... So it shall be," he finished softly.

"Ya are friends and family o' this couple, and thus ye are an important part o' their lives. Their interactions with ya are colored by yer actions and words. Ya have a responsibility ta one another and ta this couple ta be supportive, understanding, and honest, and on this day o' their marriage do I charge ye ta temper all o' yer dealings with love. So it shall be," she waited for them to agree before nodding and turning to pick up the two rings that were resting on a small piece of cloth, beside a small silver dish filled with water, a simple stone, a candle already lit, vanilla, and a holder bearing Orange Blossom Incense had sat, lit before the 'service' as well. "May the element o' Air bless these rings," she began as she slipped them on a single ribbon, "Air is at the beginning o': all things, the direction o' East, and the dawning o' a new day. May yer lives through the reminder o' this ring be blessed with continuing renewal o' love," she spoke as she waved the two rings through the incense smoke.

"May the element o' Fire bless these rings. Fire is the passion within yer love, the spark o' love itself, the heat o' anger, and the warmth o' compassion. It is the direction o' South, the heat o' midday. May yer lives through the reminder o' this ring be blessed with continual warmth," she continued; now letting the rings pass through the flame of the candle. "May the element o' Water bless these rings. Water nourishes and replenishes us, the waters o' emotion and harmony pour vitality inta our lives. It is the direction o' West, the afternoon and evening. May yer lives through the reminder o' this ring be blessed with fulfillment and contentment."

After having submerged the rings in water, she moved on to the last part of the blessing, "May the element o' Earth bless these rings. All life springs from the earth and returns ta the earth, the direction o' North, the nighttime. May yer lives through the reminder o' this ring be blessed with strength and solidity," she finished as she touched them to the stone, representing the earth. Turning she carefully removed the circlet of cord and laid it back on the table before carefully removing the rings from the ribbon so she could place one in each of their hands.

"The Circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end, with na area o' weakness. It is a symbol o' the Cycle o' Life, o' birth, death, and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder o' yer vow, and tha all things begin and end and begin again, as the Goddess so decrees. These rings shall serve te remind ya tha life goes on, tha these moments pass. When ya are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look ta your hand, and remember tha the Wheel turns forever onward, and it is love tha turns the Wheel."

Smiling, Sara picked up the ring Elaine had given her and carefully slid it on Billy's ring finger. He in turn removed her engagement ring and replaced it with the wedding band, and placing her engagement ring on her right hand. Once they were done, Elaine stepped aside and took both Elizabeth and Sara's bouquets as Elizabeth took her place, handing both Sara and Billy a single rose.

"The rose is a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing, it meant the words 'I love you'. So it is appropriate that for your first gift as husband and wife, that gift would be a single rose," she began nodding towards the two. Billy held a champagne rose with peach tips, Sara a Sterling Silver one. "Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife," Elizabeth continued before they did, "In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose, and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life, one I hope you always remember, the gift of true and abiding love. Billy and Sara, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future, whether it be a large and elegant home, or a small and graceful one, that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage, and a recommitment that _this_ will be a marriage based upon love."

"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to find words to say 'I am sorry' or 'I forgive you'; 'I need you' or 'I am hurting'. If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected, for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: 'I still love you'. The other should accept this rose for the words, which cannot be, found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today. Billy and Sara, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure," Elizabeth finished with a smile before taking the bouquets back and letting Elaine step forward once more.

"Ya have made yer vows, one ta the other, before the Goddess and this company, and exchanged tokens o' yer love. By the power o' yer love, I do pronounce ye Husband and Wife."

:-:-:

Smiling softly Sara flipped through the options on the CD player they had brought, Rebecca having sat and created five CDs that had a mix of music, traditional songs that Elizabeth and Elaine chose, and a mix of other music from all of their favorite types of music. Spotting one that she knew, and was perfect, she skipped to the third CD and turned off the lyrics. As the guitar began to play, she crossed the room to stand near Billy with a smile.

"_What if I told you - It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me - Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin - That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

"_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment like this  
Some people search forever - For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment like this"_

Chuckling softly she reached out to brush her fingertips along his cheek as she continued to sing.

"_Everything changes - But beauty remains  
Something so tender - I can't explain  
Well I may be dreamin - But still lie awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

"_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment like this  
Some people search forever - For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment like this"_

"Ya know, the song is very true for them," Elaine spoke softly, looking over at Elizabeth next to her.

"It is," Elizabeth agreed. "Have they? Do you know?"

"_Could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this - Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this"_

"Spent two lives together like the song suggests?" Elaine asked after a moment. Glancing back at Elizabeth she nodded. "The Lady saw something, the majority o' us were na told what exactly. But it was why Sara was chosen as his Virgin Huntress. This is na the first time they've met. But the same is true for Sara's scientist. She has had many lives, just as ye have had little one. In one she knew Billy's former self, in another she knew Dr. Grissom's…"

"_Some people spend two lifetimes - For a moment like this  
Some people search forever - For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment  
Like this - Oh, like this  
Some people search forever oh yeah  
Some people wait a lifetime - For a moment  
Like this."_

"She did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Aye, she was right about Dr. Grissom…he was the greatest Merlin we've ever seen. But he has na memory o' his past lives, and he will na, na in this life. Perhaps the next he will find his way back ta us, if he lives again."

"Does she know?"

"Nay, the Lady has declared tha she will na be told, na until she is a Chief Priestess, perhaps na even then. Sara can na base her decisions on past lives she does na remember. Her soul recognized Dr. Grissom, just as much as it recognized Billy. But her mind only remembers Billy. There is a reason she does na remember Dr. Grissom, she might in time, but it is na our place ta tell her."

"As She wills it," Elizabeth agreed softly, knowing she could not go against the Goddess' wishes. Even if she felt that Sara would want to know.

"Enough chit chat you two," Rebecca announced as she joined them. "We have a plan and need you for it."

"Should I be afraid?" Elizabeth teased before Rebecca pulled her towards where the other two were, Sara and Billy sitting side by side, lost in each other.

Rebecca sent a grin her way before the music began once more, another Kelly Clarkson song, taking the lead she stepped forward, Juli pulling Elizabeth up even with them so they were only a step behind Rebecca initially.

"_Miss Independent - Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep your distance, no  
Miss Unafraid - Miss out of my way  
Miss Don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss On her own - Miss Almost grown  
Miss Never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected - She'd never feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive - Said ohh, she fell in Love"_

Sara glared at them initially before laughing as all four sang together for the chorus, then Juli took the lead.

"_What is the feelin' takin' over? - Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time - To feel….what's Real  
What happened to Miss Independent? - No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye, oh you - Will love, will love this too_

"_Misguided Heart - Miss Play-It-Smart  
Miss If you wanna use that line you better not start, Noooo...  
But she miscalculated - She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out of true love  
So, by changing a misconception - She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection - She fell in Love" _

"By the Goddess, they've lost their minds," Billy chuckled while pulling Sara close.

"They're evil," she countered with a laugh as the chorus began once more, then Jasmine took over.

"_What is the feelin' takin' over? - Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time - To feel….what's Real  
What happened to Miss Independent? - No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye, oh you - Will love, will love this too_

"_Why Miss Independent walked away? - No talk for Love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror, and thought today - what happened to Miss No longer afraid _

_What took some time for Love to see - how beautiful Love could truly be  
No more talk of what can that "be" mean - I'm so glad I finally feel..._

"_What is the feelin' takin' over? - Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time - To feel….what's Real  
What happened to Miss Independent? - No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye, oh you - Will love, will love this too"_

"_Miss Independent!"_ they finished before taking a slight bow while Sara, Billy and Elaine just laughed.

"That, was just... evil," Sara announced shaking her head.

"But you love us anyway," Rebecca countered with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she smiled before Billy pulled her to her feet and out towards the center of the glade as the music changed once more, this time to May It Be by Enya. "It's scary a bit how you managed all of this in just over a week," she teased as she looked up at him.

"I have my ways," he shrugged before smiling. "So, any idea what the engravings on our rings say?"

Raising an eyebrow she brushed her right fingertips over the ring on his left hand as they danced, "Lover, I can speak and read English, French, Russian and Celtic fluently, and know enough Spanish to get by…I have no idea, so tell me please," she smiled.

Billy chuckled before nodding, "I think it's time I teach you Elvish then Melethril."

"Now see, that I know," Sara teased, "You taught me that a long time ago my melethron."

"Of course, the only Elvish that you know is 'lover' when referring to a male lover…"

"Fitting since you have always called me melethril which means female lover," Sara smirked. "What does it say?" she asked softly.

"It's called the Elven Love Ring, a play on the One Ring…one ring to show our love, one ring to bind us. One ring to seal our love, and forever to entwine us."

"You're odd you know that William O'Brian?"

"Completely and utterly, Cassara O'Brian," he countered with a smile before kissing her gently. "I do love you Cassara Galadriel."

"I know, I love you too Billy."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Thursday March 30th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
CSI Headquarters  
Break Room  
10:05 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Gil Grissom walked into the break room that night, he was surprised to find his team, now minus one with the sudden disappearance of Sara Sidle, sitting around the table starting at a white box. When they moved after hearing him clear his throat, he immediately noticed that the box had the Disney emblem in one corner, and was addressed

_CSI Night Shift  
c/o Las Vegas Police Department  
Crime Scene Investigation Office_

Raising an eyebrow he nodded at Catherine who quickly set to opening the lid, finding a card sitting on top. She passed it to him, and he opened it while she and the others focused on the item in the box.

_To: CSI Night Shift  
From: Sara  
Hey guys, I know you're all  
Lost. Sorry. Will Write Soon_

"I'm going to _kill_ her!" Greg cried, though he had a happy tone to his voice. Grissom looked up to see what they were all looking at, and found a small plush Mickey and Minnie Mouse dressed in wedding garb. Beside Minnie's feet was a small frame holding a wallet-sized picture…of Sara and another man.

He couldn't say for sure how she was dressed, or even the man with her…but he did notice the engraving on the frame.

_Billy & Sara 3.29.06_

"I can't believe she got married…and yesterday at that…" Nick shook his head. "Anyone know a guy named Billy?"

"I don't," Warrick shrugged. "She looks happy though…"

"She looks like she got sucked into Middle Earth," Greg chuckled.

"I'm so going to kill her when she gets back here," Catherine sighed before looking up at Grissom. "Not to ruin our little moment here but any assignments?"

"Oh, yeah…" he nodded before handing out the few he had. Turning he made his way back to his office, intent on paperwork...at least he had been before that bombshell. Instead of paperwork he ended up sitting staring at the various awards on his walls, the sum of his life to date. For a few brief months he had something outside of work, something worth keeping. A light he hadn't seen…he never had what he had with Sara before…even though it felt like it was meant to be every morning he'd wake up with her in his arms. Every time they would sit and make a meal together, just sit and watch the Discovery Channel even…

And then she was gone, he worked a double and when he went to see her…she was gone, the apartment empty, no forwarding address even. Ten days later she was married…

Giving up on any pretense of work he dropped his glasses on top of the stack of files and sat back. It was only then, that he remembered the knock on the door that had drawn him from what little sleep he got a few hours earlier, a certified package and a man who didn't listen to the sign posted requesting it be taken to the office. He had just slipped it into his briefcase and gone back to try and get a bit more rest before work. It had to have been important…his brain couldn't focus on work perhaps he could at least get rid of some mail.

It took a moment to register that the envelope inside the package was addressed to him…in her writing.

_Dear Gil,_

_I wanted to apologize for how things…ended for lack of a better word. I shouldn't have left as I did, I should have done everything differently. But what you should have done, and could do, are two very different things._

_My leaving was my choice, for a while now I've known that us…we just couldn't work. We're too different Gil, I just didn't want to give you up; I was being selfish. But you belong with your soul mate, someone who makes you happy. And I need to follow my path in life. I'm not sure what tomorrow holds – if I'll ever return to Vegas or if we'll see each other again in this life. Whatever happens, know that there is one who will always love you, even if we weren't meant to be._

_Always,  
Sara_

Soul mate…that wasn't the first time he had heard that term in the last two weeks…

And then he knew…he knew without even needing proof of her being seen as she had been by Jim back during the Marlin case. She had heard his talk with Catherine, perhaps not all but at least part. She had probably only heard up through his stupid comments about the belief that Heather was his soul mate…and left before Catherine knocked some sense into him…without any physical abuse involved in the 'ass kicking' as Catherine had put it.

She may have been having doubts, having questions before…but that was no doubt her breaking point…what gave her the push to run.

He had always feared if he let her in she would break his heart by leaving him…he never figured he would drive her away.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesdayday April 5th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
10:52 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After the wedding, everyone had crashed back at the cabin, not rising until nearly noon the next day. They decided to hit one of the water parks for the afternoon, and spent a relaxing time at Blizzard Beach. Well, as relaxing as possible when Rebecca dragged everyone on Summit Plummet, regardless of how much they argued. Though they all had a bit of revenge when Juli and Jasmine both beat Rebecca in the Downhill Double Dipper race. They left her to go on a few of other the water slides on her own while the other six went on the Steamboat Springs' raft ride. Then finally everyone just said have fun, we're not doing anything else, and hit Cross Country Creek, enjoying the 45 minute float around the park. Well they weren't sure which Rebecca enjoyed more, the float or flirting with all the guys who were openly staring at her in her two piece…

They had only stayed at the park a few days after the wedding, before heading home on the first of April. During the days before the wedding, Billy had been making arrangements for the stable he kept his horse at to have another guest, and when they stopped in Atlanta the first night, they stayed an extra day so they could steal Juli's trailer and take Sara's dear horse Isolde back to Boston now that she had time once more for her girl.

They arrived back in Boston on the fourth, and settled in, the others having arranged to get off work until after Billy had his first treatment and Sara had her first appointment. They weren't going to not be there for either as Jasmine put it. Elaine as well had stated she was staying for a while, so they might as well get used to having the house full.

Since the wedding, things had calmed down for the most part, and Elizabeth was starting to do better. After the wedding, she and Elaine spent the majority of the time at the parks together…the others never pushed; they all knew that something was bothering her and if Elaine was able to help her…then they were happy. When they got back to Boston she also started weaning off the high dosage of meds she had been on, and was down to just twice her normal dosage again, with plans to go down to her regular dose the following week.

And now it was a Wednesday, a rather special day for the six musketeers, one Elaine didn't quite understand the whole big deal the night before. Today though she was downstairs reading when all six came down in various states of wakefulness…or lack thereof in Rebecca and Jasmine's cases, and headed straight for the kitchen. She saw them all go past her again heading upstairs with giant mugs of what she assumed was coffee based on the smell. She had written if off for the moment, until just after 10:30 when she heard Rebecca yell from upstairs: "Get the hell out of my room you idiot!"

When she ran upstairs to find out who was in her room though, she found Rebecca just sitting and grumbling at her computer. She quickly found out what the deal about Wednesdays was, it was Badge day on Pogo. She had heard them all mention the game site before, but never quite understood how crazy it was…now she had an inkling. Each of the girls was dressed in slippers that bore POGO written across them, with their housecoats, claiming they never got dressed before noon on Pogo day. Today she quickly learned they had a challenge in both Poppa Zoppa and Quick Quack. Poppa took no time as Jasmine put it, and everyone save Rebecca was in a room together. Rebecca preferred to have a room to herself as then she wasn't fighting people for points, so when someone came into her room…she cursed her computer out on many occasions.

Shrugging she had gone back downstairs, and just chuckled when she would hear someone yelling at the game. After lunch, they all disappeared upstairs once more, and then it really got interesting.

"Die Duck _DIE_!" Elizabeth hollered

"God Damn Ducks!" Juli agreed from her room.

"I wanna shoot the putz who figured out this challenge!" Rebecca yelled.

"We can beat him with a rubber hose?"

"No marks," Sara agreed

"By the Goddess they're nuts," Elaine chuckled as they continued to yell at the 'ducks' and plot ways to kill the person behind the challenge. Eventually they all trudged down for dinner, all still grumbling about the ducks and Elaine just laughed when they all headed back upstairs groaning about needing more stupid tickets. She didn't see them until midnight when they all came down, huge grins and in search of ice cream to celebrate their defeat of 'the ducks'.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Sunday April 9th, 2006  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Home of the '6 Musketeers'  
7:21 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After badge day, things settled down for the most part again, although they were discussing the following week's badges in Blackjack and Solitaire. And they explained to Elaine what the big deal was. Back in 2003 Juli had found the website and introduced it to the others. It became their way of getting together online; their link to each other…and to be quite frank Pogo was addictive. There were some games they hated, some they loved. Each had their favorite game, and they all had profiles and such on the site. They had made a few friends other than the 'family' but for the most part it was simply their way to get together and have fun online whenever possible.

Billy had his first chemo session on Friday, and Sara saw her obstetrician for the first time…and learning she wasn't expecting just one baby but two…which Elaine had only smiled about causing both of them, and Elizabeth as well, to wonder if she knew something they didn't…and if they even wanted to know.

Everyone was making plans to go home on Tuesday, and they weren't really sure what they were going to do the last two full days together but they knew it had to be something. Sunday morning found Sara downstairs making a cup of vanilla crème since she was denied coffee, just as she sat down and was pulling the Cheese Coffee Cake towards her and the knife she had grabbed, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"Drop that knife," Elizabeth ordered lightly. Sara looked up and stuck her tongue out before proceeding to cut two pieces instead of just one.

"Morning to you too," Sara smiled when Elizabeth joined her, before sticking her tongue out once more when she saw the coffee in Elizabeth's hand. "I hate you people. I couldn't even have coffee on badge day and the rest of you all had Starbucks and all I got was hot chocolate."

"Mocha flavored hot chocolate," Elizabeth countered with a smirk before reaching over to pat Sara's back. "I know, it sucks."

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "Oh well I can have coffee again in oh… a year and a half," she chuckled. "Soon as I can wean these two…I'm making a run to Starbucks for a Venti Mocha with a double shot."

"That poor barista," she chuckled.

"What poor barista?" Elaine asked from the doorway.

"Plotting my return to coffee," Sara smiled. "Coffee cake?"

"Ya getting the closest thing ye can without 'aving actual coffee?" Elaine teased as she made her way to get a cup of coffee then joined them.

"Pretty much," Sara shrugged before rising and making another cup of vanilla crème as Billy joined them.

"Good, we're all tagether…there's something I've been meaning ta talk to ya all about," Elaine nodded once they were all seated again.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"When ye called me tha day two weeks ago, I was already at the airport in London."

"You were?"

"Aye little one, I was," she smiled towards Billy. "I had arranged for me flight ta 'ave a layover here in Boston so I could see ya. I simply canceled me connecting flight and contacted Avalon ta inform them o' what was going on."

"Where were you going?" Sara asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Vegas," Elaine replied causing Sara to choke on her bite of food. "Sorry little one."

"It's okay," Sara waived it off after she had caught her breath.

"Why were you going to Vegas?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"The Lady sent me ta lead the local Clan."

"There's a Clan in Vegas?" Sara asked surprised.

"Na yet, at least na officially. Tha is why I am going, ta establish it."

"And?" Billy prompted sensing there was something else.

"The Lady chose ta send me ta Vegas in particular as ye were there little one."

"Why?" Billy asked looking over at Sara and Elizabeth who were equally confused by their expressions.

"Her training," Elizabeth spoke up after a moment, confusion clearing from her face.

"Avalon still wishes me to continue my training?" Sara asked softly.

"Aye, they did, and do… but I am being sent ta Vegas, so yer training will have ta be done by the local High Priestess…" Elaine trailed off.

"As She sees fit," Sara nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed though so we're ready for whatever the others dream up for today…"

Billy followed her from the room, leaving Elizabeth and Elaine alone for the moment. "Ya know tha Avalon is na choosing one o' ye over the other little one..." she began softly.

"I know," Elizabeth replied quietly as she rose and made her way over to look out the window.

"Do ya?" Elaine pressed gently. "Avalon isn't saying ye can na make this choice. They are simply giving ya that choice. Ya are just as important ta us as Sara...but we will na force ye to take the next step."

"I just…I feel so lost Elaine. When I was growing up I always felt as if the Goddess was there with me, helping me through everything but now…now I don't know," Elizabeth sighed.

"Everyone has a point where they feel farthest from Her. Even Morgaine and Viviane once questioned Her. Even _they_ felt as if She had abandoned them. Hold ta yer faith little one; She is still there. She is giving ya the chance to make yer own choices, ta choose yer own path."

"And if I don't even know what that path is? I thought I did. I thought I knew what I wanted but now I'm not so sure. Not after everything that's happened recently. I am happy for Cass and Billy, really I am but I also can't help but feel jealous of them at the same time. They have something I'll never have."

"Yer feelings are understandable little one, even I am jealous o' what they have found. I never found the one for me...but ye may still. Even so, ye are _allowed_ ta feel as ya do. And ye are allowed ta doubt as well, we do not follow blindly, She does na ask tha o' us. Wha looks dark now, will be clear when the sun rises. It's just taking a while ta get through the night."

"Morning," Juli announced before they even appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning my foot, it's too damn early to be getting up," Rebecca grumbled.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jasmine teased

"Someone woke on the wrong side o' the nation," Elaine countered with a smile. "Good morning Rebecca."

"Shut up," Rebecca grumbled, not necessarily towards Elaine but to all of them.

"Who raided the coffee cake first this morning?" Jasmine asked as she grabbed a few more plates.

"That would be Cass and I," commented Elizabeth as she leant back against the counter, her back to the window she had been gazing out of unseeingly only moments before.

"Ahh, figures...so where are she and Billy?"

"Getting dressed," replied Elizabeth.

"Smart people," Juli smiled. "Well, I am going to go see what is on the news..." she continued grabbing her piece of coffee cake and her cup of coffee and heading towards the living room. The others slowly filing out after her, well save Rebecca who just grumbled the entire way back out of the kitchen.

"Tha girl is very scary when she first wakes up," Elaine mused, looking up at Elizabeth. "How was she never like tha when she arrived at me classes?"

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee...she lived on Italian espresso in college," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Tha explains a lot," Elaine nodded. "Tha explains more than a lot..." she added shaking her head.

After a moment Elaine rose and made her way to the living room as well, leaving Elizabeth to finish her breakfast in silence until Sara and Billy came in a few moments later.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Meanwhile… upstairs…

"You would feel more comfortable with Elaine wouldn't you?" Billy asked softly, watching as Sara changed into a pair of jeans and a light top.

"I always have, but the Lady has sent her to Vegas. What will be will be," she shrugged.

"You could go to Vegas," he offered and she stopped midway through putting a sock on her foot.

"I'm not leaving you," Sara snapped lightly. "We made a vow, I'm not leaving you now Billy," she continued softly.

"I'm not saying you do," he smiled before sitting next to her. "Melethril, I can have treatment in Vegas just as easily as here. As long as I'm with you, then I don't care if I spend my final days here or anywhere else in the world. All I ask is in the end that I be buried here in Cambridge."

"Billy…"

"No Sar…don't do this just because you think I'm better off here…"

"Billy…" she began again, shaking her head before he caught it between his palms and made her look at him.

Melethril, I would be able to leave this world a bit easier if I know that you are near those you care about. And if you are with Elaine…then that would be all the more easier on me. Please?"

"You...are a pain in the ass you know that?" Sara asked finally. "You really want to do this? You want to go to Vegas where we're going to get hounded by everyone there, where you will have to meet Griss...the desert heat and everything?"

"Yes, because it's where Elaine will be, and then she can do your training, and you can be near those people who are your friends just the same. They're not family but they are your friends...and we both know you're going to need all the family and friends you can get when my time is up...Meleth...we can get a house there, we can even take Tristan and Isolde. We can be happy there...I know we can."

"Okay," she agreed after a moment. "If you're sure...then okay."

"I'm positive," he smiled. "Everything's going to be okay, you know Sar...in the long run, everything is going to be okay."

Shaking her head she rose and they made their way back downstairs, slipping unseen past the living room where the four women were engrossed in the news, and into the kitchen where they found Elizabeth. "I see the ice queen rose from her slumber..."

"Yes she did, not without a _lot_ of griping though," Elizabeth said as she turned from the window, which she had turned to look out once more when everyone had left her alone in the kitchen.

"Of course," Sara smiled. "Billy talked me into something..."

"What's that?"

"I think he's lost his mind..." Sara continued.

"I merely suggested, and convinced her, that we go to Vegas with Elaine," Billy said rolled his eyes. "You'd think I talked her into going out and committing mass robbery or something..." he teased.

"So you're going to Vegas then?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah...I'd honestly rather have Elaine teach me than anyone else..." Sara trailed off. "She's the only teacher either of us has had save our mothers...you know?"

"I know," Elizabeth said quietly.

"You okay?" Sara asked softly.

"I'm fine," replied Elizabeth.

"Bets..." Sara trailed off. "Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine_ Cass so just _drop_ it okay," Elizabeth snapped in irritation before stalking out of the kitchen and making her way upstairs.

"That went well," Billy sighed.

"We always do this though, push to a certain point then wait for each other to be ready to talk..." Sara trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "Come on, let's do a bit of real estate hunting and let Elaine know Betsy might need to talk..."

"Okay," Sara agreed before glancing up towards the direction of Elizabeth's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday April 22nd, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
10:45 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

That Sunday everyone save Elizabeth had gone out for the day, Betsy claiming a migraine. So the six had spent the day out, going to the movies and seeing Antonio Bandaras' latest, Take the Lead, then heading to the stables to see Tristan and Isolde, Billy and Sara's horses given to them, as was done for each Priestess and Druid, when they passed their test. Tristan was a Clydesdale–Thoroughbred mix, bay with a black mane and tail, the familiar white muzzle and feathering on the legs of its Clydesdale heritage. Isolde was a Thoroughbred as well, known as Bay-Grey, she had long since turned completely white in color, her black mane, tail, and the black markings on her lower legs, muzzle and tips of her ears looking more like steel grey than black.

Elizabeth as well had been given a horse the day she and Sara passed and received their Priestess marks, the mark of the Goddess. Epona was a Cleveland Bay, with a black mane and tail, and black markings almost identical to those Isolde had, though Epona truly looked black. She, like Billy and Sara, never competed with their 'babies'. They left that to Juli, the three were gifts from the Goddess, for their use to travel around Avalon when there on the Island, and to provide a link to Avalon wherever they were. Each horse having been born on the Island...

After they made the arrangements so when they found a stable in Vegas Isolde and Tristan would be shipped to Vegas, they headed back to the house with supplies for dinner. Initially none of them thought anything of not seeing Elizabeth anywhere, figuring she was sleeping off her migraine. After dinner was made though, Sara headed up and knocked on her door, getting no answer she had opened it and found all of her stuff gone. A quick e-mail check had confirmed she had headed back to Seattle; she needed a bit of time to herself. They didn't push, they knew better.

Two days later, Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca had gone to the airport, making their way back to their homes as well. And by the following week, Billy and Sara had found a place in Vegas, and already signed the paperwork. They had found a four bedroom in Country Rose Estates, enough room for Elaine to have her own room, it had been decided it would be best if Elaine was living with them so she could train Sara around her schedule in regards to the babies, both while pregnant and after the babies were born. And they found a stable, not twenty minutes from the house. They had movers come in and pack up many things from the house, just some things they would want with them, before closing up the Victorian in Cambridge until the next person went to use it for a vacation…or they went back for Billy's funeral, though none of them were ready to deal with that thought.

They had been in Vegas just two days, the first day spent buying furniture for the house, and the movers had arrived the day before and had unpacked everything, save for boxes that Sara intended to open herself. And so that morning she had gotten up and started unpacking the Knick-Knacks…Billy's collection of memorabilia from Lord of the Rings and Chronicles of Narnia had their own room down in the basement, though she did adore their basement, they were sort of on a hill so the back of the basement opened to the backyard, the first floor had a large deck in back.

"I remember that," Billy smiled when he saw what Sara was unwrapping.

"You should," she teased as she carefully set the medal on the stand they had made years before. Reaching up she gently traced the familiar writing.

**X X V  
OLYMPIADA  
BARCELONA  
1 9 9 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday July 25th, 1992  
Spain  
Barcelona, Catalonia  
Estadi Olímpic de Montijuic Stadium**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I still can't believe we're here…dat they're here," Rebecca sighed, sitting back so she was even with Sara and Jasmine.

"You and me both," Sara smiled. "They deserve it though…"

"Wish we were down there too," Jasmine smiled.

Since they had all started college…well, the fall semester of their first year, they had each participated in at least one sport for the school. Rebecca played softball and Jasmine diving. Juli and Billy both ran track, Billy doing hurdles, Juli just straight running. Billy also did archery, which he had dragged both Sara and Elizabeth into a love of; the two also did fencing together. Though of the two, Sara was the better fencer, Elizabeth the better archer.

Which led to the here and now, after almost six years at Harvard, Juli, Billy, and Elizabeth had all been offered spots on the USA Olympic teams, Billy for the 400m and 110m Hurdles; Juli for the 100m, 200m, and 400m races, and Elizabeth competing in Archery. And of course the other three were not letting them come all the way to Spain without them.

"Maybe next time we'll get to go," Sara shrugged. "I'm just thrilled for them."

"You said it girlfriend," Rebecca smiled. "Oh! Here come the Americans. There they are!" she continued with a grin as they spotted the three who were waving little Harvard flags so they could spot them.

"This is going to be the best week," Jasmine predicted with a sigh of contentment.

"Hear hear," Sara agreed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday April 22nd, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
10:48 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Fifteen days later the three were back in the stadium, watching once more as the American athletes entered, and Juli, Billy and Elizabeth got to enjoy their moments of glory. They hadn't won, but they didn't care. They had made it; they had competed. And they had the Participation medals that were just as good as Gold, Silver or Bronze to them…of course they would have gladly taken a Gold, Silver, or Bronze…

They had seen others win, the Men's Dream Team in Basketball, Shannon Miller in Gymnastics and the Women's team win Bronze in Gymnastics. They once more had their fun going on a shopping spree, and added more pins to their backpack collections from Calgary. It was two weeks they would never forget, two weeks they never wanted to forget…

"Where are you at?" Billy teased softly.

"Just remembering," Sara shrugged before slipping the protective case over the display. Behind the medal was a picture of the three of them in their USA jackets, holding up their medals with grins to rival any they would have had if they had actually won one of the major medals.

Billy shook his head lightly before turning and setting one of the photo frames from their wedding up on the mantle near his medal. A graduation picture of the six of them sat nearby. "So when are you going to go see the CSIs?" he asked after a moment, reaching over to grab the crystal figurine she dropped in her shock. "You can't avoid them forever melethril."

"I can try," she countered before rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. I'll go next week to the lab and see them on my schedule…"

"Good," he smiled. "You know I'm only pushing you 'cause you need to deal with things right, cause I love you?"

"I know," Sara smiled. "Now get your butt back to work unpacking mister!" she ordered lightly.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned before turning back to unwrap the collection of Disney figurines that went in the curio cabinet they had brought from Cambridge.

"Nut," Sara muttered, grinning as she turned back to unwrap another frame.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday June 10th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
CSI Headquarters  
Break Room  
1:48 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey, Sara Sidle O'Brian…what are you doing here?" Greg asked with a smile when he walked into the break room and saw Sara on the couch.

"Waiting for the lot of you to take lunch," she shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, was craving coffee so decided to come here where I could smell the stuff Days makes and get the craving out of my system."

"Poor thing, can't have coffee," Greg chuckled before popping his head out of the room to yell down the hall. "Get in here for lunch, Sara's here!"

"Aren't you just Mr. Announcement Maker today," Sara smirked before sighing as she turned to sit with her feet up on the other end.

"Ehh, reminds me of the days in the lab," he shrugged. "So, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he came in, before walking over to where she was to give her a hug.

Before she had a chance to answer, the others, save Grissom, began filing into the room, giving their hellos. She had been surprised when she "surprised" them at work that week after Billy brought up seeing them. She was evil about it quite frankly; she knew that. After Billy had crashed one night, and Elaine was close to dropping, she made her way from the house towards the lab. Judy had been thrilled to see her, and quickly let her in after she signed in as a visitor. She had made her way towards the Break Room, taking a seat and looking through the catalog she had of nursery sets to pass the time until someone, if not all of them, came in for coffee, lunch…anything. It hadn't taken long for someone to come in, and she nearly laughed when Warrick came in, headed straight for the coffee, and had poured a cup. He turned and was leaning on the counter, taking his first sip of coffee and staring right at her…for a moment he didn't even seem to register that she was there, then he spit his coffee back in the cup and started to stutter…then she laughed. She had never heard him stutter before…

By the time the next member of night shift had wandered into the room, Warrick was securely placed on the couch next to her, looking at nursery themes and giving his opinion. He had put it...'paperwork can wait for a few hours.. I'm not letting you out of my sight girl'. Next had been Nick, who was walking past the break room when he glanced in the windows, and promptly ran straight into a door Greg had just opened across the hallway. Immediately of course, both men were in the Break Room, Greg bouncing from one foot to the other as Nick got a hug before he got his chance. Hug finished, Greg turned and ran from the room, on the hunt for the others while Nick claimed the spot on Sara's other side. After a brief glare for taking off without a word, not informing them of her wedding until after the fact…not even giving them the chance to interrogate her husband…he joined Warrick in giving pointers on nursery themes upon learning she was pregnant on top of everything else. Warrick was leaning towards the music notes theme, Nick of course the cowgirl upon learning she was expecting girls.

Catherine had planted herself directly in front of Sara, hands on her hips before launching into a rather toned down for Catherine, not exceptionally angry, more teasing, speech about being such a pain in the ass and running off to get married to some dude they knew nothing about and how dare she not invite any of them to her wedding, and why didn't any of them know that she obviously liked Disney and The Lord of the Rings…and _where_ did she find her wedding dress, it looked like she just stepped out of the movie…better yet where did she find her husband…he wasn't Viggo Mortensen but damn he was just as good.

Eventually they had gotten Catherine to stop and sit down, and Grissom arrived. They didn't say much…a hello and a hug…then she was interrogated by everyone, though Grissom didn't say much, just listened, about Billy, how they knew each other, everything under the sun. Then the interrogation of how much she knew about the pregnancy began. Fortunately no one really pushed for the…when…details. Eventually they started filing out of the room, and Sara found herself alone with Grissom for a minute, he had smiled sadly before nodding and telling her congratulations, that he was happy for her, and finally gave her a _real_ hug.

"You hoo, you alive there?" Greg called, pulling Sara back from her thoughts.

"You've been staring at the wall for about ten minutes Sara," Gil teased with a smile.

"Shut up," she countered with a chuckle.

"So, what brings you by today?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"I'm the only one awake and I can't sleep," she shrugged. "So, have an offer for you guys."

"Oh?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "We wanted to invite all of you to breakfast; you can finally meet Billy and Elaine…"

"About time!" Greg grinned.

"And you can bring Lindsey."

"We'll be there," Catherine smiled, "Just give me directions."

"We're over in Country Rose Estates."

"Nice," Warrick nodded. "Need us to bring anything?"

"You, your wife if Tina's available," she countered with a smirk.

"Meant more along the lines of food."

"Relax, I got it covered."

"You do?" Greg asked skeptically.

"I'm cooking breakfast," she shrugged before noticing the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces, save Grissom's. "What? I can cook you know."

"Really…" Greg nodded, still skeptical.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Sara groaned as she rose. "Look people I know I'm the living embodiment of Feminism to half if not all of the people in this lab but that doesn't mean I can't do the simplest things like cook or sew or anything like that. I'll have you know that I'm actually an excellent cook and textilist. Oh, I give up on you people," she huffed seeing the looks of disbelief still on their faces. "I am going to head home now and try and get a bit of sleep so I can be completely wide awake to enjoy the expressions on all of your faces when you find out I can indeed cook. Why people never believe anything when you tell them is beyond me, you'd think they'd know not to doubt a woman…" she trailed off as she disappeared around the hall, leaving the five in the break room.

"Okay... I think the hormones have finally kicked in," Greg mused before Catherine smacked the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Stop picking on her," Catherine ordered before turning and leaving the break room to go back to work.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday August 19th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Willows Residence  
3:26 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I can't believe you managed to get everyone here," Sara chuckled, looking around at the guests attending her baby shower. Well technically it was the first of three, Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca were planning one when they arrived, hopefully with Elizabeth in tow, no one had heard from her since she left Cambridge, they knew she was alright, she, Elaine and Billy would have heard otherwise from Avalon…but still...

Elaine and the other Preistesses and Maidens that had joined the local clan after Elaine took charge, were planning one of their own. This one though was Catherine's brainchild…her evil brainchild at that.

"I'm good," Catherine smiled. She had invited everyone who had once worked with Sara to her house for a party, getting their RSVPs and everything…then with two weeks notice she informed them that it was a baby shower for Sara and there was no getting out of it. Everyone was there from the ladies of course, to every one of the male members of the group. And none of them were able to get out. So, come the morning of the nineteenth, Catherine had a house full of Night Shift employees, and many new memories that she planned to torture a few of the guys with for the rest of their lives. Such as Hodges winning the name that baby food contest. She still didn't know how he was able to name each and every aspect of the baby food's contents…she didn't _want_ to know…

"You're nuts," Sara countered, "Why is Greg dressing up Pooh and Eeyore in the onesies he got?"

"Cause he's Greg?" Catherine suggested. "Got to love those onesies though…how he managed to get a set that say "CSI Level 1 in Training" is beyond me…"

"He's Greg," they chorused together before laughing. "Thanks for this though Cath," Sara smiled.

"You're welcome," Catherine gave her a one-armed hug. "Come on, let's go rescue poor Eeyore and Pooh from Greg."

"Hear hear," Sara agreed, letting Catherine take the lead before following after at a slower pace.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 14th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
1:36 p.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Billy and Elaine both had the life scared out of them when they were woken by a rather blood curdling scream the early hours of September 30th. They had figured out later that Sara had been in the midst of a nightmare about her childhood, more and more coming to haunt her the longer her pregnancy progressed and her fears about her own ability to raise children came into play. As luck would have it, just as a rather…painful memory of her childhood surfaced in the dream, the first major contraction hit resulting in the rude awakening for those in the house…and the neighbors.

Just over twenty-four hours later, those from the Vegas Crime Lab had arrived after shift to see how she and babies were doing, Rebecca had arrived and Juli and Jasmine were on a plane headed towards Vegas. The only person not notified of the birth of Sara's daughters was Elizabeth, though Elaine had set to work in that regard, making the necessary call to the contact person to get a message to Avalon…both to inform them of Sara's daughters, and to ask that they contact Elizabeth and tell her.

The girls came home just a week and a half later, and just shy of their two-week birthday…their last godmother came home too.

"Beccs, get that please," Sara called when the doorbell rang. She was in the midst of changing her youngest's diaper.

"Got it girlie," Rebecca called back before making her way to the front door, for a moment she just stared at the other person before realization kicked into her sleep and coffee deprived brain. "Dear God, it's a freakin' miracle... But what the hell are you wearing?" she continued with a frown.

"They _were_ clothes the last time I looked," Elizabeth said as she looked down at her attire before looking back up at Rebecca.

"Girlie! You're accent's back," Rebecca grinned; her accent hadn't been as thick as it was now since she was going to Oxford a decade before. "And of course they are, but you gotta admit, most people would think you lost your way from a Renaissance Faire Chica," she smiled. "Hey youze guys, get your butts out here! Betsy's back!" she yelled into the house before cringing as everyone yelled at her to shut up before she made one of the babies cry. "Ooops."

"Ye'll never learn will you Beccs," smiled Elizabeth. "Are ye going to let me in or are ye going to make me stand out here on the doorstep for the rest of my visit?"

"What's the fun in learning?" Rebecca smiled, "And get your butt in here, I want a hug missy. You've been gone for six months," she stepped back only to pull Elizabeth into a tight embrace. "Missed you like hell girlie. We all have."

"I know and I'm sarry bout that," Elizabeth replied.

"You had your reasons," Jasmine spoke up from behind Rebecca before taking her turn to get a hug.

"Ya'll better move I want a hug too," Juli ordered lightly before taking her turn. "Girl, Sara's not going to let you go, you realize that when she gets you in a hug," she teased. "You look good girl," she added looking Elizabeth up and down. "England's been good to you."

"It was good to be home again," Elizabeth said. "It's what I needed."

"Tha's good to hear," Elaine smiled when she joined them. "Let the girl breathe ya three," she ordered lightly before taking their place in front of Elizabeth. "We've missed ye little one, but ya needed the time we know."

"Elaine," Elizabeth greeted. "I owe you an apology…"

"For what little one?" Elaine asked with a frown.

"I lost my faith in you, in the Mother Goddess…I let my own fears and past color my judgment…"

"Oh Elizabeth," Elaine sighed, "Nay little one, ye do na owe me an apology. We failed ye, ye did na fail us in tha."

Betsy?" Sara called before Elaine moved aside and gave Sara a clear path to her. "Oh Bets," she stopped and smiled, giving Elizabeth the option of making the first step.

"Hallo," Elizabeth said quietly, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Sara smiled before crossing the room and pulling Elizabeth into a hug. "Welcome home," she whispered in her ear.

"More then ye know," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Good," Sara smiled before stepping back. "Come on, you have to meet your goddaughters."

"Daughters? As in two girls?" asked Elizabeth in shock. "The Goddess has been kind to ye Cassie."

"Aye, tha she has," Elaine agreed with a smile, though Elizabeth noticed a slightly sad tilt to it. "Cume, ya 'ave ta see them while they're still asleep and angels."

Sara led them up the stairs, leaving the three who had long since met their goddaughters downstairs to finish watching the news, and down the hall to the nursery decorated with butterflies and fairies. Inside Billy was sitting in a rocking chair, holding one of the girls while her sister slept in her crib.

"Welcome home Betsy," Billy smiled before carefully rising. "This is Dierdra Eowyn," he continued letting Elizabeth take her goddaughter.

"And this is Catriona Arwen," Sara continued, pronouncing it 'Katrina', as she lifted her second daughter from her crib. Both had baby blonde hair and Dierdra at least, had bright blue eyes that she was looking up at Elizabeth with.

"They're beautiful," Elizabeth said quietly, not wanting to upset the twins.

"Thank you," Sara smiled. "You're just in time you know, for their christening."

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, am I," Elizabeth smiled, deciding to elaborate a little more when she saw the looks of confusion on both Billy and Sara's faces. "Not if I live across town at any rate."

"What?" Sara asked shocked. "Bets you are so explaining that one…after I get that one to sleep," she nodded towards Dierdra, "and this one," she added looking at Billy, "to eat something."

"Well then why don't I let you get to work on that and I'll go drive Beccs crazy with my non-traditional attire," Elizabeth laughed.

"Go for it," Sara smiled as Billy took Dierdra back. "It's good to have you home Bets..."

"It's good te be home Cass," Elizabeth smiled before turning and making her way out of the room and back down to where everyone else was gathered. "Anything of interest happening?" she asked as she stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Not on TV," Jasmine shrugged. "We're trying to figure out where to get take-out from tonight, Sara's not been up to cooking the last few days, Beccs we all know can't cook worth crap, Jules and I are out of ideas...and we need to find something that might tempt Billy boy into eating..."

"Well, I'm probably not going to be much help as I have no idea what kind of take out is around here having spent the past six months in a small cottage in the south of England," Elizabeth said as she walked into the room undoing the red and black lanyard cord that tied her cloak, which was a dark gray-purple color with a metallic blue and red floral trim that was about an inch and a half wide. As she pulled the cloak from her shoulders her dress was revealed. Her top dress was made of a medium weight dark green cotton while the under dress was a pale green light weight cotton with a satin sheen. The dress had a scooped neckline that was notched at the center front and crossed with dark leather cords that went horizontally across the bust and entered through what appeared to be hand-sewn eyelets. There was a viney, scrolling embroidery in pale green that framed the neckline and circled the wrists. The sleeves of her dress had vertical, elliptical slits cut around the arm just above her elbow, about mid-way between her elbow and her shoulder, showing the pale green under-dress bunching horizontally underneath. The sleeves fit tight down her arms to her wrists where they flared away just slightly to reveal the green lining. The underside of the wrists were shorter than the outside, ending just level with her wrist bone and coming nearly to her knuckles on the outside. Around her hips was a brown leather tooled belt. As she walked a pair of brown leather shoes could be seen peaking out under her skirt. The front pieces of her hair were pulled back in braids with small flowers tucked into them.

"Did you get lost in a movie girl?" Rebecca teased.

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth in confusion as she took a seat in one of the chairs, tucking her feet up under herself.

"Youze look like you just walked out of Narnia," she smiled.

"Did it never even occur to ye that the costume designer might just be one of us?" teased Elizabeth.

"You're kidding?"

Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Don't you know by now that Priestesses and Druids _have_ jobs just like anyone else?" Jasmine teased.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Juli groaned, drawing their attention back to her and the TV.

"What?"

"What are you freaking over girlie?"

"Did you see the news?" Juli asked rolling her eyes. This woman was killed and they're saying that she was a "living Saint who could raise the dead."

"You're kidding me right?" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "If she could raise the dead, _why_ is _she_ dead?"

"She has a point ye know," agreed Elizabeth.

"Who?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Jazzy does Beccs," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "If the woman could raise the dead, then why is _she_ the one that's dead?"

"You're saying you don't believe that it's possible?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"I'm not saying a soul cannot return to this earth, but I don't believe you can raise someone from the dead. It goes against the laws of the Goddess, otherwise we would have been able to raise one of the greatest Kings England ever saw from the dead," Elizabeth said.

"You have to wonder though...would Arthur have made things right had he lived, or merely fallen further away from Avalon?" Billy spoke up from the doorway.

"We're talking 'bout a man dead some many hundreds of years?" Rebecca teased. "Seriously need for you guys to get someone a bit closer to today to be referring to?"

"Who's to say his soul does not live on today?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"And on that same note... ou do realize that both Catholicism and Christianity follow a man who died before Arthur was even born," Jasmine smirked.

"Jules... hey're pointing out problems in my thought process," Rebecca whined.

"Hey, I'm not getting in the middle of this discussion. I'm just thinking it's ridiculous about the now dead 'living saint'."

"I think I missed something," Sara mused having just entered the room. "Who's a living saint and how did they die?"

"This dead chick who supposedly raised the dead...they don't know how she's dead yet...going to be interesting to find out though," Juli smirked.

"Interesting," Sara nodded slowly. "What do you say we skip the theological discussion and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm famished," commented Elizabeth.

"Thank God, one person is besides me," Sara chuckled.

"You try taking a transatlantic flight and find out you can't eat what their serving," laughed Elizabeth.

"Why couldn't you eat what they were serving?" Rebecca frowned as everyone rose, Sara disappearing upstairs to get her two in carriers, both still asleep.

"I've been eating nothing but fresh and homemade foods for six months Beccs. My stomach revolted at the thought of eating reheated food like products," explained Elizabeth.

"Anything in particular sound appetizing after six months of homemade food?" Juli spoke up.

"As long as it's not deep fried, reheated or overly spicy, I'm good," Elizabeth said.

"Steak?" Jasmine suggested.

"Sounds delicious," agreed Elizabeth. "I'm sure my doctor will be on my case for the weight I lost while I was in England."

"Yer doctor? Ya got ta deal with Sara and I first," Elaine countered with a knowing smirk.

"I ain't tha thin Elaine," argued Elizabeth.

"Any thinner and ye'd be competing with our Sara for title o' who was the smallest, and she was the smallest forever and a day," Elaine sighed, sending a glance Sara's way as she came back downstairs

"Hey, I can't help that I have a horribly fast metabolism..."

"An I can't help it if eating nothing but fresh foods and riding and walking everyday for six months made me lose tha weight," argued Elizabeth.

"I swear I hate you two, you have no trouble with your weight," Rebecca grumbled.

"You do realize half the issue with your weight is the birth control right?" Sara teased as she joined them with the girls.

"No offence girlies, but I like my sex and I don't want to deal with the kids dat are a part of dat just yet.

"A little too much information there Beccs," Elizabeth laughed.

"_Way_ too much information," Juli agreed. "So, we've decided on steak...what's the best place in this town Sar?"

"Ruth's Chris Steak House," she suggested. "Which hey, I vote for them...I'm seriously craving a Creme Brulëe for desert."

"As long as it's properly cooked food and I wasn't the one cooking it, it works for me," agreed Elizabeth.

"To Ruth's we go," Billy smiled before opening the door so everyone could pile out to figure out who was carpooling with who and get on their way.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Saturday October 28th, 2006  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Luciano Residence  
9:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two weeks after Elizabeth arrived in Vegas, Sara finally found herself on her friend's doorstep. The others had stayed a week longer before heading home, then with Elizabeth settling into her new job and such, and doctor's appointments and everything else, this was the first morning she could head over to Elizabeth's apartment, leaving the girls in Billy and Elaine's capable hands.

"Cassie?" Elizabeth asked in surprise when she opened the door to find her best friend on the other side.

"Good morning," Sara smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a woman come visit her oldest girlfriend without a reason?" she teased, "I stole some time for myself. Billy's out cold after the latest treatment and Elaine declared she wanted the girls. So I figured I'd come see how you were doing settling in, and then have to head over and give poor Isolde and Tristan some exercise while I have a chance."

"Ah," replied Elizabeth.

"So..." Sara drew out. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said.

"Good," Sara nodded. "Can I steal your bathroom Bets?" she asked with a smile.

"_Oh!_ Of course," Elizabeth said as she stepped back to allow Sara to pass.

"Thank you," Sara chuckled. "Love the place girl."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said a hint of self-consciousness in her voice.

"You're welcome," Sara smiled before pointing towards one side of the house then the other, "Where's..." she trailed off.

"Straight back then a right," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," Sara called over her shoulder as she headed off that direction.

As Sara made her way towards the bathroom, Elizabeth went back into the kitchen and continued what she was doing when Sara showed up at her door, getting her kitchen organized.

"Hi," Sara greeted when she came back, "need help?"

"I'm good," Elizabeth said. "Can I get you anything to drink? I'm afraid I don't have a lot right now seeing as I haven't had the chance to get to the store yet this week."

"I'm fine and it's no biggie," she shrugged. "How are you liking this insanely hot place?"

"It'll take some getting used to," Elizabeth admitted. "Especially after years in Seattle and the past six months in England."

"Yeah, I remember coming from Frisco...I thought I was going to die," Sara smiled. "How was England? As wet as always?"

"Of course. It was nice. And you forget I come from a wet city."

"I can never forget, Seattle's about as close as we're going to get to Avalon from here..."

"Yes it is," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Miss it?" Sara asked softly, not referring to Seattle and knowing Elizabeth would know that.

"I didn't want to leave," Elizabeth replied.

"I know," she smiled sadly. "Coming back here...to the 'real world' as they refer to it...it's not the real world to any of us. You could have stayed you know..."

"I was not allowed to remain on the island. The Lady would not allow it. She said my place was out here," Elizabeth said.

"Hell," Sara whispered. "I'm sorry Bets..."

Elizabeth let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't be. I've come to expect it," she said, a note of sadness in her voice. "I've come to accept that I'm not…nevermind."

"That you're not what?" Sara pressed. "Not special?"

"Not wanted," Elizabeth said, wiping away a few tears, grateful she still had her back to Sara.

"Oh Bets...you've always been wanted. You're the one they trust..."

"They don't trust me Cass and they don't want me. The Lady made that very clear when she refused me sanctuary on Avalon," Elizabeth said as she leant against the sink for a moment.

"Oh Bets...that's not it. I know it's not," Sara sighed as she moved to sit next to her. "They just aren't letting you take the easy way out. They trust you more than anyone else, that's why they gave you the choice of when to continue your training, if you want to continue your training. The rest of us don't get that choice, we are told when, and we can either say yes or leave all together. You get to make your own choices girl..."

"And if my _choice_ is to remain on Avalon where I feel safe and protected _what_ then?" demanded Elizabeth as she threw down the item in her hand and stalked out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Sara rose and followed after her, "Bets... they aren't doing this to destroy you..."

"How would _you_ know?" Elizabeth demanded as she spun to face Sara. "You have _no_ idea what I've lived through. Avalon and the Goddess were the _only_ things to see me through it and now they're turning their backs on me."

"Betsy," Sara sighed softly. "I don't pretend to understand what you lived through, just as you don't pretend to know what I've lived through or any of the others have. The Goddess wouldn't turn her back on you, nor would Avalon. But they also don't let us simply run from things we are meant to face..."

"And if I'm tired of facing them?" Elizabeth countered.

"Then we have to ask Her for the strength to face them...or," Sara trailed off.

"I face it everyday in my job Cass, it's part of why I moved here," Elizabeth sighed as she rubbed her face. "I can't face the children anymore."

"Bets...what if you take a break, maybe go into another branch of law?"

"As I said, it's part of why I moved here. The Las Vegas D.A.'s office offered me the opportunity to try all kinds of cases, not just the ones involving child victims," Elizabeth said.

"That's good," Sara nodded. "I'm here Bets, you ever need to talk, vent, yell, rant or rave...you know I am."

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"Good...Bets?"

"Yes?"

"What was the other part of the reason?"

"It doesn't really matter now," Elizabeth said with a small shrug.

"What doesn't matter?"

"The other reason why I moved here," Elizabeth said. "It's not important anymore."

"Elizabeth Luciano...don't shut me out now."

"I'm not shutting you out Cass. The reason really doesn't matter anymore," Elizabeth replied sadly.

"If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be upset about it, therefore it matters," she countered softly.

"It doesn't matter because it just goes right along with everything else in my life that's gone wrong alright?" Elizabeth countered angrily as she walked to the window. "This is just one more instance of the Goddess showing me that what I want doesn't matter," she snapped before continuing her voice dropping almost to a whisper. "I never should have come back here. I should have just stayed living in exile in England. At least it didn't hurt so much there."

"Betsy...please, tell me what it is that is brothering you," Sara begged.

"You wouldn't understand," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Try me..."

"Elaine."

"What about Elaine?"

"She's the other reason. I knew she was coming here before she told us," Elizabeth said.

"You did?" Sara frowned.

"I did. The priestess in charge of my clan in Seattle told me. It was about the same time the job offer came through," Elizabeth said.

"You wanted to be here with Elaine?"

"Elaine is the only mother I've known for a long time Cass since I barely remember my own and I thought…I don't know what I thought other than the fact that I would finally get to be the one she wanted to train, to spend time with and then you and Billy announce you're moving back here and once again Elizabeth is shoved back into the shadows. Why do you think I went to England in the first place?"

"Oh Betsy," Sara sighed. "I've never tried to take her from you, and you know she's always wanted to train you...it's never been a question of wanting to train one of us over the other. But I'm so sorry that it feels like I'm putting you in the background..." she trailed off, unsure what else to say.

"Forget about it Cass. I'm used to it after all. I've spent my life being ignored or shoved into the background ias f I was of no use to anyone," Elizabeth said, wiping away a few more tears. "I almost didn't come back at all, even after I got the Lady's message about the birth of your twins. I was prepared to lose myself forever where I was."

"Bets...I don't know if it will make a difference... but you're the one they trust. You're the one they have faith in, that's why they treat us differently. They treat us differently because in the last life, you were faithful, you were true...and I turned my back on Avalon's wishes and plans, I destroyed too many things, hell my choices led to us nearly loosing the Holy Regalia...That's why they treat you and I differently...they aren't giving me a chance to make the same choices..."

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth in confusion, finally turning back to Sara.

"You don't remember the details of our last life...I kinda assumed you hadn't all these years...it was the first time you and I met," Sara began softly.

"Our last life?"

"This isn't our first life, you know that Bets," Sara teased lightly. "The last one we lived, well, I'm taking a guess it might be your last as they are treating you as they are based on the events of the one that was my last. It was the first time we met you and I. And when it was over, I at least, remained in slumber for fourteen centuries until our souls were born again, you as Elizabeth, me as Cassara...and I know I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Actually you are, in a strange way," Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh good," Sara giggled. "We were Priestesses you and I Bets, you were older than me, and took a vow of silence. You held to it until your dying day, and you died while giving me the help to keep the Christian Priests from having the Holy Regalia. But you were loyal; you were true. And they are rewarding you for that by letting you make your own choices. My punishment is to watch over my shoulder every step of the way. Although I honestly doubt I'm going to turn around after finding out I'm pregnant, run off have the child, give up any control I would have over the child's father and disappear into the Fairy land for a few years again," she chuckled. "Though I can imagine Rebecca doing that..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" Sara sighed. "I so need sleep, and that alone is scary to hear out of my mouth," she shook her head. "The Lady Morgaine love...you know her story and that of Lady Raven, Arthur and the others..."

"Who doesn't know the story of Arthur and Morgaine, especially those of our faith," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Raven was loyal and true, until the very end, even when fear could have paralyzed her. She died helping Morgaine save the Holy Regalia..." Sara trailed off, not exactly coming out and saying what she was implying.

"You make me sound like a faithful lap dog," Elizabeth sneered.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle, "That so didn't come out right...I was trying to find a way for you to figure it out without me actually saying 'oh hey, guess what, you were the Lady Raven...' I think I could have been in trouble for that somehow..."

"I already knew I had lived before. It's part of why I returned from my self-imposed exile. Something drew me back here and it wasn't you, Elaine or my job either," Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps it's who you've been meant to find?" Sara suggested with a sigh.

"I have my doubts about that but I'll just have to wait and see since I can't seem to get answers out of anyone about what I see."

"If I knew anything, or saw anything...you know I'd tell you..."

"I don't think you'd see this. It seems rather personal," Elizabeth said.

"Well then, I guess I can just be here and offer chocolate and chick flicks when you need a good cry," Sara shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Want me to go away for the day and see you in a day or two?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Would you mind? After six months in isolation I'm used to being alone all the time and not used to company."

"No problem," Sara smiled. "You're invited to dinner in a week, Sunday night. Or the next Sunday or the next... whenever you want to come okay?"

"I'll see," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Good, well you know that the offer is there and I'm a call away if you ever want to chat or anything," Sara continued as she made her way towards the front door. "Love you Bets, you know that right?"

"I know," Elizabeth said.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday April 13th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
10:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two days had passed since Sara sat by Billy and held his hand as he finally slipped into the next life. She had immediately called Elaine, who called the others and contacted Avalon, while she stayed until they took him down to the morgue. Only then had she left, and began the arrangements necessary to take his body to Cambridge for burial. The others had arrived Thursday morning, and a small memorial service was planned for there in Vegas, a chance for the Priestesses and Maidens in Vegas who knew him to say their farewells and prayers for his journey, and for those from the lab who knew him through Sara to say goodbye for her sake and the friendships they had formed as well.

She knew she no doubt surprised those she had once worked with, when they were told to not wear black, and arrived to find no one even looked as if they were in mourning, none of the traditional black clothing. It was a celebration of life...a chance to sit and talk and remember times past. Sara, Jasmine, Rebecca and Elaine told stories, shared memories. Only Elizabeth was quiet in that regard, but she had arrived last and they didn't push. Halfway during the gathering Nick had seen her across the room, and as the Priestesses and Maidens made their way from the house, leaving just the CSIs and the remaining members of the Six Musketeers and Elaine there with the twins, he made his way over to her side.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked quietly as he took up a position next to Elizabeth in the corner behind where everyone was sitting.

"Me? What are you doing here?" countered Elizabeth, just as quietly.

"Betsy! Has youze met Sara's friend Nick?" Rebecca asked as she walked over. "I mean I know dat with work and everything and Billy...well Sar hasn't exactly been having grand get togethers over the last months to introduce youze to the people she knew in Vegas... Which really dat is a bit of a pain aint' it?"

"Beccs...you've had too much to drink," Sara sighed as she joined them before carefully steering her away. "Can I get you guys anything?" she asked looking back at them. "And Nick this is Bets, Bets this is Nick. Though you might have met through work already..." she trailed off as she continued to push Rebecca towards where Jasmine was shaking her head.

"We kind of already know each other," Elizabeth admitted.

"You could say they know each other all right," commented Greg. "You hardly ever see one without the other these days."

"Really?" Rebecca's head shot up. "Oh does dis mean I get to interrogate her?"

"_No!_" Jasmine and Sara yelled before shaking their heads. "We need to seriously get coffee in you girl," Jasmine continued with a sigh before taking control of the smaller woman and pushing her towards the kitchen.

"I'm still trying to figure out where she got alcohol from..." Sara sighed as she sunk into the couch.

"Uhh..." Greg looked around. "I didn't know she wasn't supposed to have it..."

Elaine and Sara both laughed before Sara waved her hand, "It's okay Greggo, she just can't handle her alcohol very well in large amounts. And tends to drink a _lot_ under stress...Beccs drinks, Jazzy shops, Jules rides. I clean...and Bets rides too... we're all interesting," she shrugged. "Now you know for next time, keep the alcohol away from her...you should have seen us in college when she had a breakup..."

"Hey! Those were horrible moments!" Rebecca yelled from the kitchen. "Oh...babies are sleeping aren't they?" she continued a few notches lower.

"You'll thank me for this later," Jasmine told her before grabbing the frying pan from the counter and smacking the back of Rebecca's head. "Ooops!" she called, "Sar I accidentally dropped the frying pan on Beccs' head...I need a hand getting her up to a bedroom..."

"Oh, by the Goddess," Sara sighed before rising and heading towards the kitchen, most everyone following to help and make sure Rebecca was still breathing, leaving Nick and Elizabeth alone for the moment.

"So you're the infamous Bets then," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied, trying desperately not to pull away from Nick's gentle touch. "I'm just feeling a little weird is all. I haven't been over here all that often and with losing Billy…"

"I know," said Nick as he pulled Elizabeth close, feeling her tense in his arms.

Elizabeth took some deep breaths and forced herself to relax in Nick's arms, fighting the urge to run and accepting his comfort.

"Okay, I have to ask," Sara began when she entered the room a few minutes later. "How did I miss this?" she teased with a smile.

"You've never had us in the same room together?" asked Nick as he pulled back from Elizabeth, keeping one arm around her shoulders.

"True," she nodded. "So please, share the good memories…how did you two meet in the first place? Was it work related or did you say…run into each other at the supermarket?" she smiled as she sunk back onto the couch.

"A little bit of both actually," Elizabeth admitted as the others started coming back into the living room, Elaine sitting down next to Sara.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

"I'm here to see Catherine Willows," Elizabeth said as she stopped in front of the receptionist.

"Your name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Elizabeth Luciano."

"Thank you. If you'll just have a seat I'll let her know you're here," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she turned away from the desk only to crash into someone, knocking something from their hands in the process.

"Whoa careful," he said as she grabbed Elizabeth's arms to steady her.

"I am _so_ sorry," Elizabeth said as she knelt down to help him pick up what she'd knocked from his hands. "Impossible," she whispered in shock when something flashed before her eyes when she caught sight of his arms as he helped her pick up all the papers before the two of them stood back up.

"What's impossible?" he asked, having caught her whispered words a moment earlier.

At the man's words Elizabeth looked up and found herself gazing into a very familiar set of chocolate brown eyes as her current surroundings faded around her and she was drawn into the images before her.

"Ma'am are you alright?" he asked in concern when Elizabeth didn't answer and quickly grabbed a hold of her as she started to sway slightly, only to pick her up as her body seemed to start to collapse and carefully set her down on the seats in the waiting room, sitting down beside her, not wanting to leave her alone given her current state.

"Nick? What happened?" asked Catherine in concern as she entered the waiting room just as Nick picked Elizabeth up and set her on the seats.

"I don't know Cath, one minute she's apologizing for walking into me and helping me pick up the file and the next she's looking at me and her then her eyes glaze over and she collapses," Nick explained.

"I would think you'd be used to women falling at your feet by now Nicky?" Catherine teased lightly.

"Very funny Cath," Nick said.

"What happened?" asked a quiet voice from beside Nick.

"That's what we'd like to know Elizabeth," commented Catherine as she sat down on Elizabeth's other side. "Nick says you seemed to space out there for a minute. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied quietly after a brief pause. "I didn't have anything for breakfast and I hardly ate anything yesterday either," she said by way of explanation, not quite sure herself what had happened.

"Well, why don't we have breakfast while we go over the evidence for the case," Catherine suggested. "My treat."

"Sounds good," agreed Elizabeth.

"You're welcome to join us Nicky, you're just as involved in this case as I am," Catherine said.

"Sure why not," agreed Nick, a feeling of protectiveness over Elizabeth coming over him, though he could not explain where the feeling came from or why he suddenly felt the way that he did.

"Then I guess I should probably introduce the two of you properly," Catherine said. "Elizabeth this is Nick Stokes, one of my colleagues and Nick this is Elizabeth Luciano, Vegas' newest A.D.A and the prosecutor on our case."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said. "And sorry about my fainting spell earlier and for walking into you."

"It's nice to meet you too Elizabeth and don't worry about it," Nick said. "Let me just grab my jacket and we can go grab that food Catherine was talking about," he said getting up.

"You okay to wait here while I grab my purse?" Catherine asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said as Catherine rose. "Mother Goddess what is going on?" she asked quietly as she watched Catherine leave, only to have Nick and then Catherine rejoin her a few minutes later as they all headed out to breakfast.

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"That is an interesting way to meet..." Jasmine smiled, Sara and Elaine were sharing a 'look' before Elaine spoke up.

"Very interesting, but I'm glad tha ya 'ave found each other."

"So now it's our turn," Greg said. "How did you meet Elizabeth?"

Sara glanced at Jasmine and Elizabeth and laughed. "Go to the mantle and grab that picture on the left."

Greg shrugged before heading to grab the picture. "Graduation picture?" he asked as he turned to look back at them, frame in hand.

"Mm hmm, third from the left, next to me," Sara smirked.

"Wait a minute? Is this...hey you two went to college together?" Greg asked looking up at Elizabeth.

"Darling, college for us was the beginning of life," Jasmine spoke up with a smile. "We met, lived, thrived, and formed the six musketeers at Harvard."

"One for all and all for one!" echoed down from above them, causing Sara, Jasmine, and Elizabeth to look at each other before they all started to laugh.

"Someday we have to record her when she's asleep to prove that she does talk," Jasmine shook her head.

"That is one weird woman," Catherine smiled. "So, you all met in college then?" she asked after a moment.

"We did," agreed Elizabeth as Greg handed Nick the picture.

"I don't mean to seem rude or anything, but exactly how old are all of you in this picture? You all look like you should be graduating from high school not Harvard."

Sara laughed once more, Jasmine ending up on the floor from her chair as she laughed. "Greggo, we all aged very well...that picture was taken in '93. You should see some of the pics from our freshman year...then we look like we were graduating from high school..."

"You so didn't look like you were old enough to have finished high school," Jasmine countered.

"Hey! You didn't either," Sara shot back. "Only Bets and Beccs did..."

"Thanks, that doesn't make me feel old at all," countered Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Girl, you were sixteen when we met, if that makes you feel old, what does it make Sar? she was fifteen..."

"Now I feel exceptionally young," Sara groaned.

"Well that explains it," commented Catherine.

"What does it explain?" asked Nick curiously.

"I always wondered how someone as young as Elizabeth has gotten to where she is so quickly, no offense meant Elizabeth," Catherine said.

"None taken Catherine," Elizabeth replied. "I'm used to it. You should have seen the reaction of my professors at Cambridge when they learned they had an early twenty something in their law classes."

"You went to school in England?" asked Greg, excitement in his voice. When Elizabeth nodded, he continued, "Then why don't you have an accent?" he asked.

"Actually Greg I do," Elizabeth said, letting her accent come through. "I tend to hide it while I'm at work tha way the defense can't argue that they can't understand what I'm saying."

"Don't you love that accent," Jasmine smiled.

"Always have," Sara agreed as Elizabeth proceeded to toss a throw pillow at Jasmine

"Okay as Beccs would say, I'm not feeling the love here, why am I getting beat up and not her?" Jasmine teased.

"Cause she loves me more," Sara countered. "And she knows I'd throw back."

"Because Cass would challenge me to a duel and I'm not about to let her kick my butt after all this time," Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, I _am_ the queen of fencing," Sara grinned; "Of course you could turn around and challenge me to a shoot off and beat my butt..." she sent Elizabeth a wink.

"And this is why the rest of us never got into fencing and archery with you two," Jasmine chuckled.

"Hey, we had to take our frustrations out somehow, now didn't we?" commented Elizabeth. "And better that then on poor Epona and Isolde."

"Exactly..." Sara smiled. "That reminds me...I need to start practicing again..."

"Okay, wait up...back up the formaldehyde," Greg held his hands up in a 'T'. "You fence? And you fence? And you both are archers? Now, I know why we never knew this about you, but how did we never know this about you Mrs. Sidle-O'Brian?"

"How did that ever even come up as a conversation topic?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you've done fencing.. back when we had the case involving the Japanese not so antiques, you jumped half a foot when Griss pulled the sword out of the scabbard," Nick pointed out with a frown.

"And you didn't?" Sara countered rolling her eyes. "No offence Gil, but I wasn't expecting that and had no idea what to expect from you with a sword in your hand. Of course I jumped. Now if you had turned the sword on me...I could have easily disarmed you. But that's a whole other matter altogether."

"None taken," Gil smiled. "And you did jump too Nicky."

"Yeah yeah," commented Nick.

"Well," Sara sighed after a few moments of silence. "I hate to kick you guys out, but you have work tonight and we have a flight later tonight..."

"You're right, we better get going," Catherine said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you guys out," Elizabeth said as she stood up with Nick and the others.

"You gonna be okay tomorrow?" Nick asked in concern as he and Elizabeth stopped just outside the door as the others made their way to their cars.

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said.

"Call me if you need anything," Nick said.

"I will," agreed Elizabeth as Nick leant forward and kissed her on the forehead before turning and heading over to where his car was parked, leaving Elizabeth alone to head back into the house.

"You two are cute," Sara spoke up when she entered the house. "Jazzy went up to get some sleep."

"Cute?" asked Elizabeth, uncertainty in her voice.

"Cute is a good thing Bets," she teased. "Come, sit, relax."

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed as she retook her seat on the couch, her posture showing how tense she was.

"Little one, we're na going ta try and kill ya," Elaine smiled softly. "We're happy for ye, Nicholas is a good man, and ya appear very well suited..."

"We are a bit concerned about the fainting thing... you okay?" Sara continued softly.

"I'm fine and as I said, I'd forgotten to eat that morning or the day before…"

"Elizabeth," Sara gave her 'the look'. You don't faint, you don't faint if you haven't eaten in three days and counting. You're just as bad as me...you might have been able to get that one past Cath and the others who don't know you as well...but we're family, we know all your habits and sleeping and eating patterns and everything else."

"In other words, talk ta us please Elizabeth," Elaine finished.

"It's him," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked at her hands. "

"Him?" Elaine asked.

"He had the serpents and I saw…I saw…" Elizabeth trailed off as her mind fought with the memories that were trying to surface.

Sara frowned, trying to remember if she had ever seen the serpents on Nick's arms, but knew that unlike Billy, he probably hadn't had his done again in this life. But if she saw them, then they must have been there once. "He's your soul mate?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," snapped Elizabeth in frustration. "I saw him but it wasn't him and yet…"

"And yet ye 'ave seen him before, and feel safe in his arms in a way ye 'ave never felt with anyone else?" Elaine finished.

"I've never felt as safe with anyone as I do with him and yet I don't understand. Elaine, what I saw…it doesn't make sense," Elizabeth said.

"Wha did ye see?"

"Before I looked into his eyes, I saw the golden serpents around his lower arms," Elizabeth said.

"Ya saw wha yer mind remembers tha once marked his skin," Elaine smiled. "Yer soul recognized his before ya had a chance ta really look at him. Only a strong connection can do tha little one..."

"Is that what triggered the vision?" asked Elizabeth in confusion.

"Very likely," Elaine agreed. "I can na tell ye from me own experience, I never found anyone in this life who had been with me in the last. Only Sara has found in this life one who has shared another with her..."

"With Billy and I...neither of us knew until his Kingmaking Ceremony, we shared the vision that night...even I can't compare my experiences to yours," Sara shrugged. "But it's my belief Bets that each person is different, how their soul tells them that this is what they have been looking for... t's unique to that person or that couple. Your soul probably did recognize him and it caused the vision, the memories..."

"Is it possible to repeat lives with the same person? To share more than just one other lifetime with them?"

"I believe it is," Sara shrugged. "I know it is. This isn't my first life with Billy; it's not even my second. The second time around I screwed up royally and we never even got more than a moment's happiness. I don't think we're only allowed one or two lifetimes with someone if we're meant to find each other Bets...if you and Nick have spent one life together before, then you've probably spent many more than that..."

"I've seen three…or well, I don't know exactly, everything flashed by so fast that day and…" Elizabeth sighed as she trailed off.

"If ya are meant ta know all the details, they'll present themselves again. For now...let them come ta ye little one."

"I think I need to lay down for a while," Elizabeth said rubbing her face. "Today was more stressful than I thought. We all knew today was coming but add on everyone finding out about me and Nick and I just…"

"It's okay Bets, you don't have to explain," Sara spoke up quickly. "Go get some rest, I'll wake you in time to get ready for the flight."

"Thanks," Elizabeth replied quietly as she rose from her spot and made her way from the living room.

The two women watched her go before simultaneously sighing. "Why does it feel like the worst is yet to come?" Sara asked softly.

"Because ye are hurting and upset and frustrated and entirely too tired Sara," Elaine countered softly. "Happy times are ahead little one, the Goddess has seen us through enough hardship. She would not put us through more."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 30th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Luciano Residence  
7:15 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Elizabeth looked at the clock above her fridge as she grabbed the orange juice and groaned as she took a quick gulp of juice before throwing the juice container back in the fridge. Making her way quickly out to the living room, she grabbed her purse and sent up a prayer to the Goddess that traffic would be on her side today. The last thing she needed was to be late for her meeting. Digging out her car keys Elizabeth swung the front door open only to come to a sudden stop just as she was about to step through. "Elaine?" she asked in surprise when she noticed her friend and another woman standing on the other side of her door.

"Hallo Elizabeth," Elaine greeted. "May we cume inside?"

"Elaine," Elizabeth began looking between the two women. "Now _really_ is not a good time. I'm late for a meeting…"

"Which can wait," interrupted the other woman, who was standing just behind and to the side of Elaine. The woman looked to be about 5'11 and in her late seventies. She had waist length white hair and light blue eyes. Her thin willowy figure was clothed in a dark royal blue shift-like dress that had long sleeves and a sash at the waist that was a lighter shade of blue.

"My Lady," Elizabeth greeted. She did not really recognize the woman standing next to Elaine but the presence of the Goddess that she could sense could not be mistaken. "Forgive me, please come in," she said stepping back and holding the door open, ushering them in. "May I get either of you anything?" she asked as they took seats in the living room.

"No thank ya," Elaine said, looking between the other woman and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I'd like ta introduce ya to Chief Priestess Alexandra."

"My Lady, you honor me with your presence in my home," Elizabeth said, bowing her head slightly towards the older woman.

"Tell me child, what do you know about the Great Marriage?" Alexandra demanded.

"I know that the Great Marriage is an ancient rite, once used for King Making, tying the new king to the land which he was sworn to protect. I know that it is now used when a druid is called to the rank of High Druid. If the chosen one survives the testing, which is dependent on the strength of the Virgin Huntress to enchant the deer, he will become the Horned One, the King Stag, consort of the Virgin Huntress, crowned with the antlers of the God," replied Elizabeth.

"Excellent," snapped Alexandra with a curt nod, causing a confused look to cross Elizabeth's face as Elaine reached out and gently laid her hand on Elizabeth's. "The Lady was right. The Goddess calls for your maidenhood Elizabeth in sacrifice to the Horned One, the King Stag."

"What?" asked Elizabeth in shock, her face paling as reality of what Alexandra had just said sunk in. "I can't. I'm sorry My Lady, but I…"

"The Goddess has chosen _you_, Elizabeth. The Lady of the Lake, Grand Priestess of Avalon has foreseen it and so it _will_ be," countered Alexandra, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Now I suggest you do what you must to allow yourself this day to prepare for tomorrow's events," she said standing up.

Swallowing what she was feeling, Elizabeth slowly rose to face Alexandra. "My body and my soul belong to her, to do with as she will. And your will is her will Mother. Let it be so," she said, saying the words she knew she must as was expected of any priestess given the honor of playing such a role.

With a final nod Alexandra turned to Elaine. "See to it the other is in attendance tomorrow. If she is to one day take her place in Avalon, we must ensure she is ready."

"Of course," agreed Elaine. With a final reassuring squeeze on Elizabeth's hand, Elaine rose from her spot and made her way out of Elizabeth's apartment, leaving the two priestesses alone together.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 30th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Country Rose Estates  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
7:58 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Elaine smiled when she entered the home she shared with Sara and the children, finding Sara in the rocking chair in the nursery, singing an old folk song from the time before Avalon retreated into the Mists. Quietly she walked across the floor to check on the first child, the one promised to Avalon. She was sound asleep, her sister quickly joining her in the land of dreams.

Sara finished her song before rising and placing Dierdra in the second crib. Elaine followed her from the room in silence, neither speaking until they had both found seats in the front room. "What is it?" Sara asked first.

"The Chief Priestess Alexandra arrived this morning in preparation for tamorrow," Elaine explained softly.

"Tomorrow?" Sara repeated with a slight frown, she couldn't think of anything being mentioned for tomorrow…when the vision rose before her eyes, she looking up at Elaine, "The Druid is arriving in the morning, the King Stag test will be given…"

Elaine nodded; smiling that Sara had been able to sense what was happening. They had long known that the Goddess was very near to Sara and Elizabeth. "She's cume ta tell she who will be the Virgin Huntress…foreseen by the Lady herself."

"But we have no Priestesses save you, myself…and Bets," she realized. "The Goddess is asking for her maidenhood? Now after all these years?" she asked concerned.

"Aye little one, she has," Elaine agreed with a soft smile.

"Does Bets know?"

"Aye, she learned just before I cume here. She was surprised ta say the least, and initially reluctant, but she agreed ta it. She knows her place and the honor being bestowed upon her…but ye know as well as I do Sara, she is na going ta do well with this. But the Goddess has asked, it is na our place ta question her judgment…"

"I know," Sara agreed softly, reaching to trace the pendant still around her throat. "There's more to tomorrow than just the King Stag ceremony and Bets being the Virgin Huntress, isn't there?"

"Aye, Priestess Alexandra wishes ta see how far ya've cume. I suspect she will place ye in charge o' many o' the aspects for tamorrow's ceremony, and she should be here soon ta instruct ye in what she wishes ye ta do."

"I see," Sara agreed with a nod. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"I know ye are little one," Elaine smiled. "Ye were chosen by the Goddess before ya were born, ye and Elizabeth. I once heard a wise woman say, _'Before ya were conceived, I wanted ye; before ya were born, I loved ye; before ya were here an hour, I would die for ye. This is the miracle o' life.'_ All o' us knew tha there would be two who would cume; truly blessed by the Mother…_many_ o' us suspected tha the daughter o' Ruane might be one o' them. Then ta learn tha a daughter was expected, ta the last o' the Sidle line and an O'Sianhan…we were _sure_ ya were the other one. When each o' ye was born, and the Lady saw the light o' the Mother around ye…we _knew_ tha we would all die ta protect ye if the need arose. Sadly we all were not given the choice, and ye both suffered for _our_ failure…but ye are _still_ here taday, _still_ just as strong. Ya're ready little one, ye've been ready since before ye were born."

"You've all watched Bets and I that long? Other than when we were in the system and England?" Sara asked surprised.

"Aye little one…we have."

"What would everyone have done if Bets and I didn't choose to follow Avalon? You waited so long for us, or so you did believe…what then? What if I had refused to be the Virgin Huntress years ago? What if Bets had refused today? What if…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"Then we would have waited once more for another ta be chosen by the Goddess. But ye did na do any of those things Sara…ye each found yer peace in Avalon, and ya have heard Her call. She has great plans for ye little one, and I know tha ya will be ready for everything that is asked of ye. After all ye have survived…ye will be ready, na matter what cumes."

"You have such faith in Betsy and I…"

"Faith well earned little one," Elaine countered softly before rising. "Cume, we should get the children, I 'ave a friend who will watch them until the ceremony is over. Lady Alexandra will wish ta see ye soon in preparation for tamorrow."

"As She wills it," Sara agreed softly, knowing just what tomorrow meant. She remembered her own time as the Huntress…she knew what was in store for Elizabeth.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Monday April 30th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Luciano Residence  
7:47 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

After Elaine had left, Elizabeth remained where she stood; her gaze on the floor in front of her as she tried to come to terms with what she knew was to happen. After a few minutes, she made her way into her bedroom, leaving Alexandra alone in the living room, picking up her phone on the way by so she could call into work and let them know she would not be in at all today or tomorrow due to a family emergency. Hanging up the phone she made her way into her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went and stepped into the shower, washing away all traces of the woman she portrayed to the regular world and beginning her preparations for the events to come.

Later that day, Alexandra wrapped a floor length cloak around Elizabeth's shoulders and placed a veil over her face before escorting her out to the waiting car, never once pulling Elizabeth from the trance like state she had spent the better part of the day in. When they reached their location in the mountains, Alexandra led Elizabeth to the caravan tent that had been set up for their use, and laid out some food and water for Elizabeth, who had only some of the water, refusing to break her fast.

Elizabeth spent the night tossing and turning, never quite falling asleep for when she did, she knew what visions would haunt her dreams, images that had been long buried, images she had hoped to leave locked away in her subconscious. It was an hour before dawn when she was woken out of her fitful sleep when someone entered the tent and shook her lightly before helping her to her feet. Elizabeth was led over to where everything that would be needed had been laid out the day before on the other side of the tent, where she had all her clothing removed so that she stood nude before the other woman in the tent, her eyes downcast.

The other woman set about painting the palms of Elizabeth's hands and the soles of her feet blue before painting a crescent moon on her forehead, the full moon on her breast and abdomen and the dark moon just above the patch of hair between her legs. Elizabeth held in the sob she knew would come when she felt the other woman's hand slide between her legs and start probing, checking to make sure her virginity was still intact, an integral aspect of the ceremony that was to take place this day. She succeeded in holding back her sobs but not her tears as one trickled down her cheek, the other woman reaching up to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered quietly, knowing what her friend must be going through, before placing a cloak around her friend and leading her outside, the cloak adorned with the magical symbols of the moon and the antlers of a deer.

On the other side of the clearing a druid was being prepared for his part in the ceremony. His body was being painted with blue woad from head to foot before being cloaked in untanned raw skins. His body smeared with deer fat as the animal's antlers were fastened to his head.

Sara and Elizabeth stopped just outside the tent as Alexandra approached. They wound a garland of crimson berries in Elizabeth's hair and crowned her with a halo of the first spring flowers. Alexandra reverently removed a precious necklace of gold and bone from her neck and placed it around Elizabeth's, its weight carrying the very weight of magic. They placed a small drum in her hand before leading her over to where the young druid was waiting, Elizabeth hitting the drum with her hand unconsciously before it was taken from her as Sara and Alexandra stepped back, leaving Elizabeth and the druid alone in the centre of the circle of druids and priestesses.

Elizabeth saw only the landscape in front of her. She could not see the man before her; she could only feel the surge of life within him. Her eyes were dazed with the sun as she felt the God's head in her hands as she blessed him. She did not hear herself speak the words; she only felt the force behind the words. "Go forth and conquer. Run with the deer, swift and strong as the very tides of spring. Forever blessed be the feet that brought you here." She had no conscious awareness of the exact words, only the power, her own hands blessing, and the force streaming from her body, _through_ her body as if the very strength of the sun was pouring through her and into the man that stood before her. "Now the power of winter is broken and the new life of the spring shall go with you and bring you to victory. Life of the Goddess, life of this world. Blood of the earth our Mother, shed for her people…" her words trailed off as she raised her hands, casting her blessing on the forest and earth, feeling the surges of power rushing through her hands like the visible light.

The young druid's body was glowing like her own in the sunlight. No one dared speak until she pulled her hands back and a surge of power was felt throughout the circle, releasing the chant that rose from those gathered.

Once again, Elizabeth could not hear the words, only the thrum of power created by them. "Life surges in the spring, deer run in the forest and our life runs with them. The King Stag of the world shall bring them down. The King Stag, the Horned One, blessed by the Mother shall be triumphant…" Elizabeth's body was drawn to the last notch of tension; her muscles were drawn tight like a bow that was pregnant with an arrow of power that must be sped on its path. She reached out and touched the druid before her, releasing the power and as it sped through them all, the druid before her and the other druids gathered within the circle were off, running like the wind down the hillside, racing as if the very spring tides bore them on.

As the druids ran off, feeling the power drain from her body, Elizabeth crumpled to the ground and lay silent, feeling the damp chill of the earth strike up through her body as she collapsed. Unaware of her surroundings, Elizabeth lay on the ground exhausted in the sunlight as she was entranced in the Sight, letting the life of the sun flood through her, her body and her blood as her inner being ran with the deer and the men until both were one; the surges of life that were the quiet deer in their thicket, little does smooth and slender, their life racing through them as it raced through her body, the surges of life that were the men, slipping silent and intent through the shadows. She lay there motionless, time crawling and racing by in turns as she began to see…a tall sinewy man, gripping his knife and falling…falling among the deer, among the slashing hooves.

She knew that she screamed out loud, her voice ringing everywhere so that even the King Stag paused in mid charge. In a moment, everything stopped and she saw him scramble to his feet and charge with his head down, antlers swinging and locking head on. She saw him sway and struggle, wrestling the deer with his strong hands and body. She saw a knife slash upward and blood spill on the earth. The Horned One was bleeding as well. There was blood on his hands, blood from a long slash to his side, his blood spilling to the earth; his sacrifice to the Mother that life should feed on her blood. She saw as the blood of the King Stag went over him in a gush as his blade found the heart and the men around him rushed in with their spears and knives. She saw him carried back, covered in the blood of his twin and rival the King Stag.

The men were slashing and pulling the raw, warm hide over his shoulders as they carried him back to the clearing. They returned in triumph, the Beltane fires rising in the gathering dusk and when Alexandra and Sara helped Elizabeth regain her footing, she saw without surprise that the sun was setting and she staggered slightly, as if she too had run with the hunt and the deer.

She was crowned once more with the crimson of triumph as the Horned One was brought before her still bleeding and she blessed him and marked his brow with the blood of the deer. The head of the stag was taken with the antlers, which would bring down the next King Stag. The antlers the Horned One wore, which were broken and splintered, were cast into the bonfire, which now blazed before them. As Elizabeth and the Horned One were seated side by side in front of the fire, they were brought the first meat, still dripping with the blood and fat of the deer. Elizabeth felt her head start to swim as she took her first bite, the rich taste of the meat overpowering her after her long fast, afraid she might be sick. As Sara held a silver cup to her lips, she felt the strong liquor sting her throat and burn all the way down; it was fire with a strong taste of honey behind it.

Her head continued to swim as Sara bore her away and stripped her naked once more, bedecking her naked body with more paint and garlands, marking her nipples and brow with the blood of the slain deer. Elizabeth felt the light of the Goddess streaming over her as she stood naked, bathed in the light of the rising moon. She was Elizabeth no more; she was nameless, priestess, maiden, mother. As Sara strung a garland of crimson berries about her hips, the rather crude symbolism struck Elizabeth with a sudden clarity and gut wrenching fear as she felt the full weight of her virginity and what was yet to come; flood through her like the spring tide.

Sara led Elizabeth into a nearby shallow cave that had been prepared ahead of time and sat her down on a bed of deer skins near a fire that was burning to give them light. Seeing the fear in her friend's eye, Sara leaned over and gave her a hug before leaving her alone. Elizabeth was alone for a short period after Sara left, left alone with her demons that were surfacing from where she'd buried them almost two decades before.

He was at the entrance to the cave now, the antlers gone from his brow, his hair streaked and his body smeared blue and stained with blood. It was the Horned One, the Virgin's consort. He moved dizzily, naked as well, except for the garland, much like her own, about his hips and Elizabeth could see the erect life surging in him, causing her to swallow in fear at what was to come. He knelt at her side at the edge of the deerskin bed, and swayed, blinking by the light of the fire as he reached out and cupped Elizabeth's face in his hand before leaning in and trying to kiss her only to have her back away.

As hard as she tried to fight against it and remind herself she was not in fact Elizabeth at this point in time, she was the Goddess, the Virgin Huntress; she could not fight against her body and its reactions. She could not stop her body from tensing or from trying to push the man with her away. The more she struggled and fought the more force he was forced to use on her to complete the ritual. Even though her body fought against what was happening she knew that she could not stop what was to come so she remained silent, never once giving into the pleas that were desperate to be released, pleas for him to stop, that this wasn't what she wanted. She cried out in pain as she felt him enter her and tear through her virginity, her body wracked with sobs as he worked his way to completion and collapsed on top of her.

When she felt his body go limp on top of her, she took up her struggles to get him off of her once more. "Get off me," she cried as she struggled. "Jeremiah, get _off_ me," she sobbed and with a good shove managed to get him to roll off of her, quickly rolling over herself before stumbling out of the cave and throwing up just outside the entrance.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Jeremiah asked as he followed her from the cave a few minutes later.

"Stay away from me!" Elizabeth cried from where she'd collapsed to the ground.

"Elizabeth…" Jeremiah began as he knelt down next to her, intent on taking her into his arms and comforting her, finding her distress confusing and upsetting after what should have been an enjoyable and spiritual event.

"Get _away_ from me you bastard," Elizabeth sobbed as she shoved him away from her as forcefully as she could. "_Stay away from me_!"

"_Jeremiah_!" Sara didn't exactly yell, but her voice was raised enough to get both of their attentions. "Leave, _now_," she ordered evenly from where she stood a few feet from them.

Jeremiah looked between where Elizabeth still lay and where Sara was now standing before nodding towards Sara and making his way back across the clearing to where everything had started for him, tossing a concerned look at Elizabeth as he passed.

"Betsy?" Sara called softly as she slowly crossed the distance, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth cried.

"Sweetheart, it's me... it's Cassie," Sara whispered as she knelt down a foot from Elizabeth's side.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah...it's me," Sara smiled softly. "Will you take my hand?" she asked holding her hand out.

Elizabeth slowly reached her arm out towards where Sara's voice was coming from, her eyes closed against what she feared she would see in her friend's eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home okay?" Sara spoke softly as she took Elizabeth's hand, worried when she felt the trembling in her friend's hand. "Come on Sweetheart, it's okay. You're okay, I'm here now."

Elizabeth nodded as she felt Sara wrap her arm around her shoulders, wrapping her in a blanket before helping her to her feet and leading her over to where Sara had left her car earlier, settling her into the passenger seat before climbing in and starting the car.

Sara remained quiet on the drive, letting Elizabeth set the pace for the conversation...or lack thereof. Parking outside the apartment she helped Elizabeth out of the car and to the apartment, stopping just long enough to grab the spare key from where it was hidden in her mailbox.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said quietly as she stepped through the doorway into her apartment. "No need to say thank you," Sara countered gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said, holding back her emotions so her voice had a note of flatness to it. "I'm just going to take a shower then get some sleep before going to see Nick for breakfast."

"Bets..." Sara trailed off, not sure she should leave.

"Cass please, I'll be fine really," Elizabeth reassured. "It was just an over reaction that's all."

"Bets..." Sara sighed. "Call me if you need anything. And I'll be by with lunch are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay," Sara agreed finally. "Sweetheart, whatever happened, it doesn't matter alright, I'm here no matter what."

"Mm hmm," Elizabeth said as she bit her lower lip to hold back the tears that were fighting desperately to get out.

Sighing once more Sara decided against a hug, not wanting to freak her out anymore. Half of her didn't believe that Elizabeth was alright, but if she pushed anymore... Sending a smile Elizabeth's way she turned and made her way back to the car, digging out her cell phone to find out where Elaine was before she started towards home.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 2nd, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Luciano Residence  
4:21 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

She didn't know how long she had sat in her shower after convincing Sara to leave her alone in her apartment, after convincing her that she would be okay. She was numb, in more ways than the one caused by the now frigid water that was hitting her body. Being chosen to portray the Virgin Huntress was a great honor among those of her religion, so why was it she felt anything but honored? Why was her mind telling her that what happened was not a religious event but rape? A rape of the worst kind; one that she not only could not fight physically but one in which she was prevented from stopping by using her right to say no.

Turning off the water, Elizabeth carefully climbed out of the shower, her body badly shaking due to the coldness of the water she had been sitting in, and made her way into her bedroom, wrapping herself in her bathrobe as she went. Pulling on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans she picked up her comb and carefully combed out her hair before digging through her purse in search of her keys. Finding them she made her way over to her closet and pulled a lock box that had been buried under a pile of blankets, off the top shelf and made her way over to her bed. Unlocking the box, she opened the lid revealing a number of books inside and pulled the top most book out of it. Never once opening the book, she shoved it into her bag before throwing her running shoes on and grabbing her lightweight zipper front hooded sweatshirt.

Picking up her keys and bag, Elizabeth made her way out of her apartment and towards her car. It was not long before she found herself pulling into the CSI lab parking lot, not quite sure how she had managed to drive herself there from her apartment. Climbing out of her car, Elizabeth made her way inside, her mind and body still numb from the night's events.

"Elizabeth?" Catherine asked when she looked up and noticed the other woman standing in the break room doorway.

"Hi," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" asked Catherine in concern when she noticed how pale and drawn, not to mention how young and small the other woman looked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Is Nick around?"

"I believe he's in the layout room," Catherine replied. "Do you want me to get him for you?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Catherine said as she rose from the couch and made her way out of the break room in search of Nick, leaving Elizabeth alone for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here Beth?" Nick demanded as he entered the break room a few minutes later, causing Elizabeth to turn away from the window and look at him.

"I had to see you. I needed to talk to you, to tell you something," Elizabeth said.

"We have nothing to talk about Beth," Nick said coldly. "Whatever it was that was going on between us is over."

"Nick I..."

"I saw you Beth," he said, cutting her off.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"I was _there _Beth, I _saw _you in the cave," Nick told her harshly. "And _don't _try to deny it because I _know _for a fact it was you. I saw not only your face but the tattoo on your hip and I heard your _lover _call you by name. What I want to know is why you seemed so infinitely comfortable in his arms while every time I kiss you or hell even touch you, you tense up and pull away."

"Oh Mother Goddess," Elizabeth cried quietly as she staggered back slightly until she was leaning against the wall, her head falling into her hands. "Nick you have to believe me that what you saw, what I did, it was not of my choosing. I was given no choice in the matter. What you saw in that cave was part of a religious ceremony and for some unknown reason, the Goddess in her infinite wisdom, decided to choose me for her role, regardless of the fact that it was the _last___thing I ever wanted," she said. "Nick, that man...he's not my lover, Goddess I wanted to stop him, to push him away but I wasn't strong enough and was prevented from doing so by my role in the ceremony. I would have shamed not only myself but my family as well."

"I thought you said your family was dead Elizabeth," Nick countered.

"They are Nick," Elizabeth snapped. "I was referring to any children I may have in the future. They would carry on my shame and I could not do that to an innocent child."

"From what I saw, you sure as hell didn't look like you were trying to fight him off, as I said you looked _quite _comfortable in his arms and he sure seemed to be enjoying himself," Nick argued closing the distance between them so they were less than a foot apart from one another.

"Nick you have to believe me when I say I _tried _to fight him off. By the Goddess, the _last _thing I wanted was him touching me, him...inside of me but when he finally entered me I gave up fighting because by that point it was too late. You think I _wanted _last night to happen? You think I _wanted _to be with him? By the Goddess Nick, _you're _the one that I want. _You're _the one I want holding me and making love to me at night," Elizabeth tried to reason.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it Beth since you tense up every time I touch you," Nick countered, as he reached out and laid a hand on Elizabeth's cheek, only to have her visibly tense and pull back. "You just proved my point."

"Nick, _please, _you have to let me explain why I react the way that I do," Elizabeth pleaded, tears in her voice and on her cheeks.

"There's nothing to explain Beth. You're reactions and what I saw last night are explanation enough," Nick said. "Now I suggest you leave. We're over. I don't ever want to see you again."

Realizing she would never get through to Nick, Elizabeth silently stepped around him and made her way out of the break room, picking up her bag from the couch where she'd left it when she had entered.

"Elizabeth? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Catherine in concern, when she noticed the tears running down Elizabeth's cheeks as she passed her in the hallway.

"I'm fine Catherine," Elizabeth replied, her voice barely audible.

"Like hell you are," argued Catherine worriedly. "What did he do?"

"Catherine please, just let it go, let me go. I just want to go home and forget today ever happened," Elizabeth pleaded.

With a sigh, Catherine stepped back and allowed Elizabeth to pass, pulling her cell phone off her belt she quickly flipped through the numbers finding the one she wanted and hitting send. "Sara, it's Catherine...I suggest you get over to Elizabeth's place and soon...she and Nick must have had a fight or something because there was something in her eyes, I don't know, I just got a bad feeling about it. I'll call you as soon as I'm done frying me some Texan," she said before hanging up the phone and heading off in search of Nick.

"You're not going anywhere Cowboy," Catherine ordered when she saw Nick step out of the break room. "Get back in there, we need to talk," she said as she forced Nick back into the break room, closing the door behind her. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Catherine," countered Nick.

"Like hell you don't," snapped Catherine. "What did you do to Elizabeth?"

"I didn't do anything to Elizabeth, she did it to herself."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Nick?" demanded Catherine. "The girl was a wreck when she got here and she looked worse when I met her in the hall just now. Clearly something had to have happened between you."

"The only thing that happened was that I learned the truth about the type of person Elizabeth Luciano really is and she's not exactly the type of person I want to be involved with," Nick told her coldly.

"Nick, what could Elizabeth possibly have done in the short time you were together just now to make you think that?" asked Catherine in confusion.

"It's what she did last night, Catherine. What I saw last night proved to me the type of person she is," Nick replied.

"What you saw last night? Nick, what are you talking about, we were on a case last night how could you have seen anything?" wondered Catherine.

"Remember the bon fire we saw from the crime scene?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Nick said.

_**:-:-:-: Flashback :-:-:-: **_

"Hey Cath, you see that?" Nick asked as he noticed what looked like a bonfire a short distance away from their current crime scene.

"Think they heard anything?" asked Catherine as she stepped up next to Nick.

"Good question, I think I'll go check it out. You okay here?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just don't be gone too long," she said.

"I won't," he said as he started out across the landscape in the direction of the fire. As Nick made his way closer towards the bonfire, he came across various other smaller fires with rather amorous couples too busy with what they were doing to notice his passage. Even though he noticed the large caravan tent when he neared the site of the bonfire, for whatever reason, one that he couldn't even explain, he felt himself drawn towards what appeared to be a cave on the far side of the bonfire. He was just about to pull out his flashlight as he entered the cave when he realized that it wasn't necessary as there was a fire burning, illuminating the two people inside.

"By the Goddess you're tight Elizabeth," the man said as he entered the woman beneath him. "I forgot how good it feels," he hissed.

Nick didn't want to believe his ears when he heard what the man said but took a closer look at the woman as she turned her face towards him. One look at her face and he knew. Letting his eyes travel down to her right hip, his heart sank when he saw the crescent moon tattoo he knew his 'Elizabeth' had. Without a word, he turned and left the cave, quickly making his way back towards the crime scene and Catherine, not once telling her what he had found.

_**:-:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:-: **_

"Well, did you even ask her about it? Let her explain what you saw?" demanded Catherine.

"She tried to claim it as some sort of religious ceremony but I know what I saw Catherine and there was nothing religious about it," argued Nick.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," countered Catherine. "Wait here," she said as she walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later flipping through the pages of a book. "I know it's in here somewhere," she said as she continued flipping through pages. "Here it is. Here, read this," she ordered as she thrust the book at Nick. "Is this what you saw?"

"That sounds like what I saw," he admitted. "What book is this?" he asked flipping it closed. "You have got to be kidding me Cath. You're trying to convince me Elizabeth is part of some fictional religion?"

"How do we know if it's fictional?" countered Catherine. "Did you ever bother to stop and _ask___Elizabeth about her beliefs and her religion?"

"No but..."

"No buts Nick. Elizabeth came here this morning to tell you something and from the way she looked when she first got here it was something important and she needed you and you turned her away, accusing her of adultery and when she tries to explain that it was part of her religion, whether that religion is real or not, doesn't matter Nick because it's what she believes, you push her away. The woman I saw in the hall just now is not the woman I'm used to seeing walk these halls Nick. She looked broken and defeated. She had that look about her when she first arrived but now she looks like her life has no meaning, that there's nothing left for her because you turned her away in her time of need. If anything happens to her, I'm going to hold you responsible," she said before turning and storming out of the room, pulling her cell phone off her belt and hitting the speed dial. "Sara, it's Catherine, Elizabeth just left. I suggest you find her fast, she didn't look to good when she left," she said before hanging up and continuing on her way.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 2nd, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Luciano Residence  
6:13 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I just don't like this, you know?" Sara sighed as she got out of the car, Elaine climbing out of the passenger seat. "I know little one," Elaine agreed softly. "I'm sure she is fine..."

"If you had seen her earlier..." Sara countered as she made her way to the apartment; fortunately having the spare key Elizabeth gave her just in case this time around. Letting them into the apartment she looked around, concerned when she didn't see any sign of Elizabeth. "Elaine?"

"I'll check this room, ye check the back rooms. Perhaps she is sleeping..."

Sara nodded before heading towards the bedroom first while Elaine looked around the living room, immediately finding an envelope laying on top of what appeared to be a notebook of some kind on the coffee table with her and Sara's names written on the front. Picking it up she opened it quickly, before sinking down on the couch as she read.

_Cassie/Elaine, _

_I'm addressing this to both of you because I know that while one of you finds this, the other will most certainly have found me and for that I am truly sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to bring either of you the pain that I know my death will cause you. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness. You both must be so disappointed in me right now, especially you Cass. You've lived through so much and your ceremony only made you stronger while mine...mine did nothing but destroy what was left of my spirit. _

_I know the others won't understand why I did what I did. Tell them...tell them I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as they always believed. I wasn't strong enough to fight my demons any longer. _

_I'm sure you're wondering about the book that was with this letter. There are other books that go along with it. They can be found in a lock box that is sitting on my bed, the key is on my key ring with my apartment and car keys. Read them. They are my journals from the time I was taken from my family. The one found with this letter contains newspaper articles and court documents from after I was rescued. Once you have read them you will understand why I reacted the way that I did after the ceremony. These are the demons I could never talk about. The ones you knew were always there but were too afraid to ask about. The ones I thought I could walk away from but were always with me. _

_Cassie, do me a favor and show Nick the final journal. The one with the articles and the documents. Let him know it wasn't him, that it was me, and that I'm sorry. Let him know that I'm not angry with him and that he shouldn't blame himself for my actions. Yes, his words hurt me but they were not what led to my decision to end my life. Let him know I was a better person because of him and what I hoped was his love for me. Tell him I love him and that I will see him again someday, just as we have for centuries. A gift from the Goddess. _

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I tried my best  
But somewhere 'long the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear _

_Though I've tried I've fallen I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and Tell me I told you so _

_We all begin out with good intent  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone_

_But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear _

_Though I've tried I've fallen I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and Tell me I told you so  
Heaven bend to take my hand _

_I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem away to be revealed  
Though I've tried I've fallen I have sunk so low  
I messed up_

_Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and Tell me I told you so  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and Tell me I told you so _

_I love you.  
Forgive me.  
Bets_

"Sara!" Elaine called, suddenly very afraid as she skimmed through the first newspaper article in the notebook.

"Elaine!" Sara screamed, "Call 911!"

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 2nd, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
West Charleston Blvd  
Scene of a 425  
6:49 a.m.**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey Cath!" Nick called as he made his way back towards the bathroom through the apartment. "Yeah?" she called in return.

"Are we sure this is even a crime scene?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine in confusion.

"Well, there are no signs of forced entry, there is no indication of a struggle anywhere in here and from the looks of it, nothing's missing. The only thing that seems even remotely out of place is the lock box on the bed," Nick observed as he leant against the doorjamb of the bathroom door.

"Well something went on here Nicky, I mean look at this mess," Catherine said indicating the blood on the floor and on the sink.

"I know but are we sure it's even related to a crime of some sort," countered Nick.

"Depends on what type a crime yer referring ta," a voice said from behind him, making him turn around. "Ma'am you're not supposed to be here," Nick said turning around. "This is a crime scene."

"The only crime committed here, if tha's what truly happened, is the one ya commited yerself," Elaine said.

"Excuse me?" demanded Nick in confusion.

"Ye have no idea wha ya've done, do ye," Elaine sighed.

"What _I've___done?" questioned Nick.

"Aye. She forgave ya for what ya said. She asked us ta tell ya that she didn't blame ya and tha she was na angry with ya and that ya shouldn't blame yerself for what she did. Ya did hurt her Nicholas but that's not why she did wha she did. She said to let ya know she was a better person because of ya and what she believed to be yer love for her. She loved ya and she said she'd see ya again someday, thanks ta the Goddess' gift ta her. She also asked that ya see this," Elaine said, her voice full of sadness and disappointment, as she handed him the book that she had found with the letter earlier.

Nick took the book from Elaine and flipped it open to the first page where he started reading...

_Over 100 children rescued from child sex/porn ring. _

_Police announced today that they have cracked one of the largest child porn and sex slave rings known to be operating in the United Kingdom. They broke the ring when two people, a husband and wife, suspected of being involved with the ring, attempted to sell a thirteen year old American girl to an undercover officer. _

_The police learned upon questioning the girl that the people holding her had killed both her parents and brought her to London five years ago. They learned that the girl was sent to school like every child during the day but it was at night that things turned ugly for the girl. The true extent of what the girl was put through is too graphic to print but the girl was forced to endure five years of sexual abuse and torture, her captors taping and photographing the sessions, which were later sold to other members of the ring. They did everything one dares not imagine to this poor child, save taking her virginity, knowing that they could get a much higher price for her as a sex slave if she was still virginal at the time of sale. _

_The identity of the thirteen-year-old girl rescued by the undercover officer and the names of the other children rescued from this child porn/sex ring are being withheld due to their ages. The police are currently in the process of trying to track down family members of each of the victim's, many of whom had their parents killed in front of them before being taken by their respective captors. Scotland Yard is being inundated by calls from families all over the United Kingdom, offering to take in the children, many of whom are offering to take in the young girl who police rescued late yesterday. _

"While what happened to this girl is regrettable ma'am, I don't understand what it has to do with me," Nick said handing the book back to Elaine. "And who do you think I hurt?"

"Ya have no idea where ya are, do ya," commented Elaine sadly, taking the book back from Nick and holding it tightly to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Nick.

"Nick?" called Catherine from behind him in the bathroom.

"What?" snapped Nick in irritation as he turned so that he could look at both women on either side of the doorway. "It's Elizabeth," Catherine said as she held up a prescription bottle that she had placed into an evidence bag.

"Beth?" he asked in disbelief as he stepped into the bathroom, taking the bottle from Catherine's outstretched hand, a sudden and unexplainable fear gripping him. "That's impossible," he said as he looked at the bottle in his hand. "Is this all that's left?" Nick asked when he noticed how few pills were left in the container and a second evidence bag, a lump of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm afraid so," replied Catherine.

"But this says it was filled two days ago and according to the dosage there should be way more pills here," Nick said.

"I know," agreed Catherine. "I also found this," she said handing him another sealed evidence bag.

"Oh God," Nick cried as realization struck as to what had happened when he saw the straight razor in the bag Catherine had just handed him and he put it together with the almost empty bottle of prescription anti-depressants, one of the strongest available, and the article he had just finished reading. "I caused this," Nick said. "No matter what you or anyone else says, _I___caused this," he said looking at Elaine.

"Aye, ya did," agreed Elaine.

"Where is she? Is she still alive?" demanded Nick.

"I do na know Nicholas," Elaine said. "She's at Desert Palms with Sara. The outlook is na good."

"Damn it," Nick cursed before stalking out of the bathroom, intent on getting to Elizabeth before it was too late. "Nick where are you going?" demanded Catherine as she got to her feet and walked out after him.

"Desert Palms," he called back before closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 2nd, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Desert Palms Hospital  
7:21 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sighing, Sara let her head fall back against the wall. It had been over an hour since they found Elizabeth...and still there was no word. Elaine had left nearly forty minutes earlier to pick up the girls and contact Avalon and deal with Chief Priestess Alexandra...and Sara had called the rest of the gang, all immediately getting flights out. Well actually Rebecca was driving which made her feel a bit sorry for the people on the highways of California and Nevada. And she still had to call the gang there in Vegas...

"Sara?" Nick called as he came jogging down the hallway towards her.

"Nick?" she looked up to see him there. "What are you doing here?" she began before frowning. "Wait a minute, what the hell did you do? I mean yes she was a wreak after the ceremony but she wasn't ready to...to... Fuck Nick, what did you do to my Bets?" she demanded as she pushed against his chest, already having stood up.

"Sara, I didn't know," Nick said as he tried to stop her from hitting him.

"Didn't know what?" she asked as she stepped back and sunk back into the chair she had just vacated, all the fight in her gone. She was exhausted and worried sick...she didn't have the energy to beat the crap out of him...she'd let Catherine do that...

"She was trying to tell me and I wouldn't listen. If I had known...God it all makes sense now," Nick said as the pieces started falling into place as to why Elizabeth had always pulled away or tensed up when he touched her, she was only reacting on instinct given what had happened to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely confused now.

"About what she's been through," Nick said as he sat down next to Sara.

"What exactly are we talking about Nick?" she asked tiredly. "Are you talking about the ceremony or her past?"

"Her past," Nick said. "I'm still fuzzy about this ceremony everyone keeps referring to."

"The ceremony is part of our religion," she sighed. "It's complicated and difficult to explain under these circumstances. As for her past, I don't even know all the details. just that she, like each of us in the family, had demons that haunted us. I suspect now that they were much worse than I ever imagined all these years to have pushed her to this..."

"I didn't know what I was seeing in that cave Sara and obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion and I pushed her away. I wouldn't let her explain and broke things off. A few hours later Cath and I got called out to a crime scene and as we were processing it, your friend Elaine showed up and gave me a dressing down before handing me a book to read. Looked like some kind of scrapbook since the first thing I opened to was a newspaper article. It was after I was finished reading it that Cath discovered the almost empty prescription bottle with Beth's name on it as well as a straight razor. Grissom's gonna have my head when he finds out I left her at the scene alone," Nick said.

"Jesus," Sara groaned. "That's what happened...damn Nick part of me wants to smack the back of your head so hard you end up in the room across from her..." she sighed. "But, on the other hand I can understand where you got the wrong impression from. You don't know anything about Avalon; you wouldn't understand the King Making...oh," she began with a small smile, "I'm sure that Gil isn't going to hold it against you _**too **_much."

"She did say one thing that doesn't seem to sit right," Nick commented.

"Bets or Cath?" she asked confused.

"Beth," Nick said. "She said that she was given no choice in her role in this ceremony and yet it was the last thing she wanted and that she tried to fight him off. Granted given what I know of her past now I can understand why she tried to fight him off but why agree to take part in the ceremony in the first place?"

"Oh Goddess," Sara cried softly. "In our faith...it's the greatest honor to be chosen as the Virgin Huntress. All Priestesses take their place as Virgin Huntress unless they are chosen for another path in this life. She was given a choice but at the same time wasn't...to say no would betray our faith. But I don't think the Lady would have agreed to this knowing how it would end up..." she trailed off with another sigh. There would be repercussions from this throughout their world, even more so if Elizabeth didn't live...Goddess forbid.

"I feel responsible for this Sara. She came to me and I turned on her," Nick sighed.

"I can't help you with your guilt, Nicky," she countered softly. "I've got enough to deal with in regards to my own. I was the High Priestess for last night's ceremony, I'm the one..." she trailed off shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now. Where the hell are the damn doctors?" she hissed looking back up towards the door.

"I'm sure they'll be out soon," Nick reassured, sounding more confident then he was feeling. Sara gave a slight snort in response but remained quiet.

"Sara?" Elaine spoke as the door opened a few minutes later, Sara immediately standing. "Mr. Stokes," she added when she saw him, before the door behind her opened to reveal the doctor.

"Mrs. O'Brian?" the doctor called and Sara promptly bypassed Elaine with a small smile to go to the doctor.

"Doctor," Sara nodded when she joined him. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Luciano is in serious condition Mrs. O'Brian. She's lost a lot of blood and the anti-depressants have left her in a coma. Also given the condition in which she arrived here and some things that were noticed after we cleaned her up, we felt it prudent to do SAE exam. The results came back positive."

"Jesus," Sara whispered. Life was going from bad to worse...and she just might kill a Druid while they were in this hellhole. "What are her chances?" she asked softly.

"It all depends on when and if she wakes up. Right now the most important thing is her making it through the next twenty four hours," the doctor said.

"Okay," she nodded slowly. "Can we see her?"

"You can but only one person in the room at a time. She's in room 3 in I.C.U."

"Thank you," she nodded before he left. Turning towards the others she smiled sadly. "How bad?" Elaine asked gently.

"Bad, the meds and blood loss put her in a coma...and they did a SAE, positive... Police are going to treat this as a rape case even with her unconscious..." she sighed. "Jesus Christ," she hissed as she sunk back into a chair, thankful for the fact the room was empty minus the three of them.

Nick stood up and stalked across the room, slamming his fist into the far wall, his emotions spiraling out of control.

"Where are the girls?" Sara asked softly, not rising to follow after him. He needed his space...

"With Amanda," she answered softly. "Wha do we do now Sar? 'Ave ye contacted the others?"

"They're on their way," Sara nodded. "We need to contact Avalon, get Jeremiah out of here before...he'll have to face our justice first, and the Lady will decide if he should face their justice. Get word to the others, only you and I know each of the women and girls by name, we can keep them from being found out. We might end up being interviewed during the investigation Elaine, Nick at least knows that we were there..."

"I know," she nodded. "And we will face it when we must. But we do na answer ta their rules, we answer ta the Goddess."

"I know," Sara nodded. "I'll call as soon as I know something."

"If there is no news I will cume back ta relieve ye this afternoon. Do na fear little one, the Goddess would na take her from us."

"I know that here," Sara answered softly holding a hand over her heart. "But not here," she added tapping her temple.

"I know," Elaine nodded before grasping Sara's hand. "I'll have the faith for both o' us in this then little one. Watch over her, I'll return soon."

"How are you two holding up?" asked Catherine as she entered the waiting area.

"Catherine?" Sara asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she continued before stopping. "Oh, wait...or are you here on work?"

"I'm here to pick up the SAE kit," Catherine said.

Sara sighed, choosing not to comment further. Elaine meanwhile nodded towards Catherine before leaving silently.

"Hey Nick, got a message for you from Grissom," Catherine said as she watched Nick pace.

"What's that?" asked Nick as he finally stopped in one place and looked at Catherine.

"As of now, you're off this case and off the clock. He doesn't want you working cases while your mind is here with Elizabeth," Catherine said.

"That's good of him," Sara spoke softly before rising. "I'm going to see her now," she continued glancing between them. "Sara...I never meant for this to happen," Nick said turning to face her.

"This isn't your fault Nick, you were working with the wrong information and assumptions based on life as you know it. None of us blame you, even Bets didn't blame you," she added softly.

Nick merely nodded as Sara made her way out of the waiting room.

"Are you going to be okay Nick?" asked Catherine as she led Nick over to the chairs, sitting down next to him. "I don't know Cath...I just don't know," Nick said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Call me if you need anything," Catherine said a few minutes later, rubbing his back.

"Thanks Cath," Nick said quietly.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday May 5th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Desert Palms Hospital  
3:42 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Elaine returned and sent both Sara and Nick home for a few hours sleep. By the time they each returned, Rebecca had arrived, neither of the two women living in Vegas wanted to ask what her average speed was when driving. Jasmine arrived a few hours after, Juli having to stay behind for a while in Atlanta for work, the deal made with the Dean of Medicine. After shift was over, Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Gil came down to wait with the group for a while.

Nearly three days passed, and during that time the rape case was put on the back burner due to lack of evidence. Jeremiah, if they even had a chance to get him through the system, which he wasn't in to begin with, had disappeared less then twelve hours after Elizabeth was found. Both Elaine and Sara were taken in for questioning by Catherine to see if they knew anything and Nick was asked about what he had seen in the mountains that night. In the end they didn't get any information out of Elaine or Sara either, both passing lie detector tests with flying colors even as they lied through their teeth, though the CSIs and Police didn't know that they were lying.

So the rape investigation was put on hold until Elizabeth woke and could give her own statement. And the investigation into her possible suicide was classified as just that, an attempted suicide. Time passed and they all settled in to wait for any change in Elizabeth's status. And nearly three hours later when she woke up, Sara was by her side. A quick call to Nick by Sara and one to Juli by Elaine had them on their way, both having been sent home hours before.

By the time the two did arrive, Sara and the rest of the 'musketeers', and Elaine were in the waiting room watching for them. Both of the babies were sound asleep, fortunate as Sara paced back and forth waiting for the doctor to return, Sara having been kicked out of the room after notifying them that Elizabeth had woken.

"Sara," Nick called quietly a short while later.

"Nick," she smiled when she saw him. "We haven't heart anything since I called you but the blasted doctor should be here soon..."

"I know," Nick said with a slight smile. "I meant for you to turn around since the doctor is standing behind you."

"Oh," she whispered before spinning on her heels to face the doctor, who pulled her aside once more.

The others waited in silence while Sara and the doctor talked before the doctor finally left and she turned towards them. "She's alright all things considered, they want to keep her a few more days for observation then she's going to be sent to Psych for the mandatory 72 hours. She's asking for you Nick, and the doctor said that an officer is already on the way for her statement..."

Nick nodded before standing up and making his way across the waiting room and down the hall towards Elizabeth's room. "Beth?" he called as he opened the door.

"Hi," Elizabeth replied quietly as she turned to look at Nick, although her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Beth, don't apologize," Nick said as he walked over to her bedside and sat down, taking one of her bandaged hands in his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I jumped to conclusions when I saw you in that cave. I'm a trained investigator Beth and I couldn't even see the signs that you were in trouble and I took it out on you afterwards when you came to me for comfort."

"Nick...I left Elaine and Cassie a letter..."

"I know about the letter Beth," Nick interrupted.

"Then you know that I don't blame you for what you did. You didn't know what was going on therefore you had every reason to react the way that you did. I understand that. What I did had nothing to do with you. I should have told you about everything sooner but I was afraid," Elizabeth said as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Afraid of what?" asked Nick in concern as he reached up and gently wiped the tears from Elizabeth's cheeks.

"I've buried so much of my past that I was afraid to admit what happened to me and that if I told you, you...you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. We learned the hard way not to trust anyone with the truth about our pasts when Jasmine had a relationship blow up on her because she'd told them about her past. I didn't know how to tell you the truth about what happened to me. I never thought I'd find someone like you and when I did...I didn't want to ruin it by bringing up my demons and yet by not bringing them up I destroyed what chance we may have had in the first place."

"You haven't destroyed anything Beth. I did, and I'd like to make it up to you if you'll let me. Let me help you fight these demons that haunt you," Nick pleaded.

"You still want me after reading what happened to me?" asked Elizabeth uncertainly.

"Beth, while the article didn't go into a lot of detail I got a pretty good understanding of what you've been through and I'd like to help you come to terms with it. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to," Nick said.

"Really?"

"Really," Nick reassured as he ran his hand gently along Elizabeth's cheek, wiping away more tears in the process.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said quietly as she placed her hand over his.

"You're welcome," Nick said as he carefully pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

A knock on the door a few moments later alerted them to another presence, and a moment later the door opened to reveal Sofia. "Nick, Elizabeth," she greeted. "I need to ask you a few questions Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth nodded as she sat back, Nick taking hold of her hand once more.

"You want Nick to stay?" she asked glancing between them.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"No," she nodded before crossing the room to take a seat. "Do you know why you're here?"

"My doctor tells me I tried to commit suicide," Elizabeth said.

Sofia nodded, "When the doctors examined you they found evidence of sexual assault..."

Elizabeth and Nick shared a look before Elizabeth turned back to look at Sofia.

"Do you remember anything that happened within twenty-four hours of your attempted suicide?" she pressed gently.

"Bits and pieces," replied Elizabeth. "I don't really know how much though."

"It's alright," she reassured. "Is there anything you do remember in specific?"

"Specific how?"

"Well," Sofia began, "do any of the bits and pieces you do remember seem important, that you think might help with the investigation?"

"I don't...don't think so," Elizabeth said. "As I said, everything's just bits and pieces, fragments of images."

"Alright," Sofia agreed. "If you think of anything, please call me."

"Of course," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay then," Sofia smiled as she flipped her notepad close. "Now that that's over. Elizabeth, I'm so sorry this happened to you. If you need to talk or anything, give me a call all right? And just so you know we have managed to keep this as quiet as possible within the system..." she smiled sadly, slipping from her cop persona to the real her.

"Thank you Sofia," Elizabeth said, wiping away another tear.

"Your welcome," Sofia smiled. "Nick, it's good to see you," she nodded towards him as she made her way to the door.

"Beth, why didn't you tell her you know who it was that raped you?" Nick asked curiously, no hint of accusation in his voice, once Sofia had left them alone.

"Because Avalon will deal with him as the Goddess and Lady deem fit," Sara answered as she entered the room. "He's already in Avalon Bets," she added softly.

"I failed," Elizabeth wept as she dropped her head into her hands as her body starting shaking with sobs, Nick quickly sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, feeling her tense for a moment only to relax a few minutes later.

"Oh Sweetheart," Sara whispered before moving to sit in the chair Sofia had vacated. "Bets, can you look at me?" she asked softly.

Elizabeth shook her head, which was currently buried in Nick's chest.

"Okay, can you listen to me?"

Elizabeth gave a small nod.

"Bets, you didn't fail," she began gently. "What happened isn't your fault. Jeremiah should have listened to you and he didn't. You didn't fail, _he___did."

"But I didn't tell him to stop," Elizabeth sobbed. "I kept silent. I _let___him do that to me."

"Beth there was nothing you could have done," Nick said. "You said you tried to fight him off, that should have been his signal to stop, even without your telling him too," he reassured as he pulled Elizabeth closer.

"Exactly," Sara agreed. "Yes, he couldn't hear you talking but he should have listened to you just the same, in other ways. He was responsible for your safety and he didn't keep that responsibility...everything that's happened isn't your fault Bets, none of this is your fault, you're innocent."

"But I put myself in that situation, Cass," Elizabeth countered quietly. "I agreed to the role."

"What choice did you have, Bets?" Sara argued. "You know this is one of the greatest honors for a Priestess, how could you say no when there was no other Priestess to participate in the ceremony..."

"They could have found another priestess even if she was from another state," snapped Elizabeth. "I can't do this anymore Cass. The Goddess has asked too much of me. I have been to hell and back and there's nothing left. I have nothing left to give her."

"Then you will have to do what you have to for yourself," she agreed softly. "Bets, you need to take care of yourself, whatever path it takes...what matters is that you are happy."

Elizabeth nodded. "I have to go back to Avalon, don't I? Face him again?"

"Not necessarily face him, but the Lady needs to hear from you what happened before she can give judgment..." Sara trailed off.

"I don't know if I can, Cass."

"Would you feel better if I came along?" asked Nick as he ran his hand gently through Elizabeth's hair. "That is, if your Lady will allow it," he continued to Sara.

"She will," Sara nodded. "She is deferring to me in many regards for this, if you would feel more comfortable with him there Bets, then he can be there. But you will have to swear that you will never reveal anything about Avalon once you've left the Island," she added softly, glancing back at him.

"You have my word," Nick said.

Elizabeth nodded as she seemed to burrow further into Nick's arms.

"Alright," Sara repeated. "I'll make arrangements, as soon as you're released from the hospital we'll go. It shouldn't take more than three days there and back..."

"Knock knock," came from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal Rebecca's head coming around the edge of the door. "Can we come in?"

"Shh, it's okay," whispered Nick in Elizabeth's ear when he felt her tense suddenly when Rebecca opened the door. "Betsy?" Rebecca repeated softly.

"I'm here," said Elizabeth quietly, her voice emanating from the vicinity of Nick's chest.

"Hey you," Jasmine smiled as she pushed Rebecca into the room, pulling Juli in behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Elizabeth admitted.

"I bet," Rebecca agreed. "You know what we need?"

"What's that?" asked Nick.

"Actually you're kinda not invited," Rebecca shrugged. "But we girls need a Pogo day and a karaoke night. I'll even bring my Kurt collection and Jazzy can bring the popcorn and we can have a nice afternoon of melting over his butt," she grinned.

"No me without him," Elizabeth said.

"Well than, he can come," Jasmine shrugged. "Didn't know if he was up to being tortured by Pogo..."

"Meet DallasCowboy1971," Elizabeth countered a small smirk playing on her lips.

"No way, you're DallasCowboy?" Sara grinned. "God I love you, you're the only person who can beat that one there at Pool."

"You're the dude who's been beating me in pool!" Rebecca shrieked lightly. "Oh dat's it, we are so having a showdown you and me, I'm making Sar pick the bar and then all of youze have to bear witness when I take back my title."

"You do remember that while Sar can't beat you in the game, she does beat you every time in real life right?" Jasmine teased. "So, shouldn't you be more worried about Nick _and___Sara taking your title?"

"Bite me," Rebecca shot back with a frown.

"None of us do cannibalism girlfriend," Jasmine countered with a smirk. "But we should probably let our Betsy get some rest. At least before the doctors kick us all out on our butts, fellow doctors or not in Jules and my case."

"You might want to make it a quiet exit," Nick suggested as he looked down at Elizabeth, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Okay, get me out of here before I start crying, they looks so sweet...God where's a camera when youze need one..."

"Come on miss strong Brooklyn girl, no need to start crying..." Jasmine shook her head as she turned Rebecca around and pushed her towards the door. "We'll bring breakfast by Sar, get some rest and when she wakes up give her more hugs for us and to call us when she is ready for company," she added grabbing Juli's hand before disappearing out the door, Juli pulled with her.

"Well that was rather normal all things considered," Sara mused. "Though Jules was a bit quieter than normal..." she continued to herself before shrugging. "I'm going to go and make sure they do head on back to the house and make sure Elaine goes home to get some sleep. And I got to contact Avalon..." she sighed. "Let me know how she is?" she asked knowing it was very unlikely he would be leaving any time soon.

"I'll call you later tonight," Nick said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday May 9th, 2007  
London, England  
London Heathrow Airport 12:05 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Three days after she woke up, Elizabeth was moved to psych for the mandatory 72 hours, and she was released from there at 3:30 Tuesday afternoon. Juli, Jasmine and Rebecca had been sent home when she went to the psych ward, and the twins were placed in Sabrina's care so that by five that afternoon, she along with Nick, Elaine and Sara were on a plane headed East.

"Okay I'll get the car but someone has ta get me luggage and get me some coffee," Elaine spoke up once they had all disembarked.

"I'll get the Starbucks," Sara chuckled. "You two want anything?"

"I'm fine," Nick said as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Okay," Sara nodded, "I'll meet you guys at baggage?"

"You got it," Nick said as he led Elizabeth off towards baggage claim.

"You okay?" Nick asked as he and Elizabeth made their way towards baggage claim, having noticed that ever since they'd started their descent into Heathrow, Elizabeth had seemed to grow quieter and quieter the closer they had come.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"So am I," Nick said as he rested his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, giving them a supportive squeeze as they waited for the bags to start coming through on the carousel.

"We have a car!" Elaine announced as she walked towards them from the left.

"And I grabbed you two a water since you didn't want coffee," Sara continued, from the right. "There was no line surprisingly."

"And this is the last of the luggage," Nick said as he pulled the last suitcase off the carousel before taking the water bottle from Elizabeth, who had taken them from Sara.

"In tha case, let's get out o' this place," Elaine said as she grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said as he and Elizabeth grabbed their bags and started after Elaine, Sara falling into step with them.

"I'll drive," Sara offered as they approached the car. Once everyone was in, they chit chatted a bit on the trip, Elizabeth though grew quieter the closer they got to Glastonbury. The others didn't push her though; all lost in their own thoughts a bit as well.

"By the way," Elaine spoke up. "When we're on the boat, ya need ta listen ta yer soul, na wha yer ears might hear."

"Pardon?" asked Nick confused.

"Close off the outside world. Listen with your heart, to what's inside you...here," Elizabeth said laying her hand over Nick's heart. "If you don't, you'll never make it to the island of Avalon. If you need something to focus on, focus on me. I need you Nick. I can't do this without you."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Beth," Nick reassured with a squeeze to Elizabeth's hand that was still over his heart.

"We could always stuff something in his ears ta keep him from hearing the bells ta," Elaine teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Elaine," Nick said. "Besides after being buried in a box I prefer to be aware of my surroundings. I'll just focus on keeping Beth calm and I'll be fine."

"Okay then," Sara nodded as she parked the car. "You okay, Bets?" she asked as she turned around in her seat to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hesitated a moment before nodding her head, her face pale.

"It's going ta be okay, Little One," Elaine whispered, reaching back to cover the hand that Nick held before twisting back forward and opening her door.

"Come on," Nick encouraged as he helped Elizabeth out of the car. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured when he saw the look of apprehension in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Ready?" Sara asked softly after she had gathered her's and Elaine's bags, holding Nick's and Elizabeth's in her hands to give them. "Elaine went to summon the barge..." she continued softly.

Nick nodded; taking the bags from her while Elizabeth remained silent. Sara just smiled once before turning and making her way to the shoreline of the Bristol Channel where Elaine was waiting. Nick slipped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders before they trailed after her, arriving just as a boat appeared through the mists, fog to some. Everyone quickly climbed on board before the boatmen pushed off from shore and started to cross the water, once the shore was out of sight; Elaine rose and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them she raised her arms in the air, forming a 'V'. After another few moments of silence she swiftly brought her arms down and the mists disappeared, revealing the island they were approaching.

Sara glanced back at Nick and Elizabeth once the mists fell, he was watching Elizabeth intently...she had truly been the one to bring him to Avalon. Looking back ahead she took in the sight of Avalon, sighing softly. In a way they were home, more so than when in Boston or Vegas. The boat shortly pulled up to shore and the men got out, helping first Elaine then Sara to the ground. Nick stepped out and helped Elizabeth ashore before the boat left the shore once more.

A few feet from where they disembarked stood a young woman dressed in a simple gown. Stepping forward she gave a small curtsey nodding her head as a sign of honor, "Milady Elaine, Milady Cassara, Milady Elizabeth," she spoke to each of them before rising. "Mr. Stokes," she added glancing at him. "The Lady has been expecting you; we have rooms ready for you if you'll follow me."

"Thank ye, Maria," Elaine nodded before falling into step behind the younger woman, Sara, Elizabeth and Nick following after. After passing the stables and the House of Maidens, she stopped outside a moderate size stone house and brushed aside the curtain that covered the open doorway. "The Lady has requested that once you have refreshed yourselves, for Milady Elaine and Milady Cassara to come to her fire. She said that Milady Elizabeth is welcome to show Mr. Stokes around the Isle if they wish."

"Thank you," Sara answered before Maria inclined her head, then turned and walked towards the home of Caillean, Lady of Avalon.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday May 10th, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
3:29 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

After Maria left, Sara and Elaine both quickly washed, changing into simple gowns, Sara's a pale blue and Elaine's a darker shade of blue. After giving Elizabeth a quick hug, they left the house that would be their's until they left Avalon again. When they returned at nightfall, Elizabeth had retreated to her rooms and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Nick appeared briefly to get some food and returned to her side, choosing to not stay in his own rooms. Elaine and Sara chose to not push her; she was expected before the Lady tomorrow as it was...

But, come Thursday morning Elizabeth was about as far from Caillean's home as possible and was with Nick up on the Tor, overlooking the lake as the afternoon sun crossed the sky. Neither noticed the figure approaching from behind them, until it had stopped to watch them for a few moments, then cleared it's throat. Elizabeth and Nick turned around to see who it was that had cleared their throat, Elizabeth paling slightly before rising to her feet, dropping to a brief curtsey as Nick rose to his feet beside her. "Milady," Elizabeth greeted quietly.

"Elizabeth," Caillean greeted with a soft smile. "Mr. Stokes, it's nice to meet you. We've been expecting you for some time, though the circumstances were certainly not what we wished..." she continued looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Nick said in confusion as he laid his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I'm not sure how much you know of our faith Mr. Stokes, but we believe that a soul never dies. Instead when the mortal body dies the soul goes to wait until it is time to live again. You have an old soul Mr. Stokes; this is not your first life. In the past you were a follower of our faith. Though I suspect it might be difficult for you to believe growing up in the faith you undoubtedly did..."

"My family is Catholic," Nick said.

"Then you most certainly did not grow up with the belief of reincarnation as they call it in today's society," Caillean smiled.

"No I didn't. I'm finding this all rather unnerving actually," Nick admitted. "I'm here because Beth needs me."

Caillean nodded, glancing over at Elizabeth. Any more she would leave for Elizabeth to tell the man she had been waiting many lifetimes to be reunited with. "That is very admirable of you Mr. Stokes, but I'm afraid I need to speak with Elizabeth in private..."

"I won't be separated from him Milady," Elizabeth said suddenly.

"You wish this conversation to be done with him present?" she asked softly, "Are you sure?"

"My attacker is on _this___island Milady. I am not comfortable being within such close proximity to the man who brutalized me...especially alone," Elizabeth said her voice breaking.

"Understandable Elizabeth," she conceded. "Fair enough then, he may stay if he desires to."

"I'm not leaving Elizabeth alone unless she tells me to," Nick said.

"I want him to stay Milady," Elizabeth said.

"As you wish," Caillean agreed. "Shall we sit?" she asked as she indicated the ground, "or would you prefer to stand?"

Elizabeth looked at Nick briefly before slowly sitting down, making sure her skirts were not tucked up underneath her, she was wearing the same green dress she had worn when she had first returned to the States after her six months in England, Nick sitting down just behind and to the side of her, so that his legs were behind Elizabeth but he was still close enough if she needed him.

Caillean gracefully sunk to the ground as well before picking up a broken piece of grass and running it between her fingers. Looking up at them she nodded once, "I've heard many stories these last few days Elizabeth, I would like to hear yours, however you wish to give it," she asked gently.

"What exactly would you like to know?" asked Elizabeth, her voice tight.

"What happened the night of the King Stag Ceremony," Caillean answered, "And what led you to make the choice you did, that the Goddess was willing to keep from being fulfilled..."

"What happened the night of the King Stag Ceremony was that I did what was asked of me regardless of my feelings or wishes and I paid the price for it Milady," Elizabeth said quietly. "I thought I had lost the one thing I ever wanted so I saw no point in continuing in this life."

"Why would you not make your feelings known before the ceremony? If you had a desire to not participate for just cause then the ceremony could have been delayed until a decision was made. It has been done before, though not for many years..."

"I had no desire to be a part of the ceremony Milady. It's hard enough for me to allow even Nick to touch me in anyway, that's something I've had to fight my instincts to allow thanks to my past, a past Nick is slowly learning about, a past that makes me want to run as fast as possible in the opposite direction from any sort of physical contact with anyone. I wasn't given a choice Milady," Elizabeth said as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Nick gently rubbed Elizabeth's back to offer her comfort, feeling her tense under his hand at first but slowly relax under his continued contact.

"Elizabeth, listen to me for a moment," Caillean spoke once she had calmed some. "Know this daughter of Ruane. What has happened is not a mark against you; you have served her faithfully. You should not have been forced to endure what you did, that is our failure. Tomorrow and the days to follow will be very difficult, but you have loved ones who will be there, and we will always be here to welcome you home," she continued before rising. "Do not feel guilty for the decisions you have made and the path you have started upon. You have the blessing of Avalon, and if we never see you again upon these shores before this life is through, you will always have our blessing and love," she smiled softly before turning and making her way down the hill.

As Caillean made her way from the top of the Tor, Nick pulled Elizabeth into his arms as she broke down.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday May 11th, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
5:15 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

After speaking with the Lady, Elizabeth stayed with Nick for the rest of the time they were on the Island, either inside in her rooms or off where they could be alone when they were outside. Elaine and Sara didn't press her; all were waiting for word on the decision of the Lady and the Merlin's opinion on the matter.

Just before sunset, Maria appeared to tell them that the Lady was waiting for them by the shore; that the boat was waiting so that they might return to England's shores before nightfall. They quickly gathered their things, before following her to the shore where Caillean was waiting.

She spoke with Elaine briefly, before stepping up to Elizabeth and Nick. "His punishment has been decided Elizabeth, do not worry. He will not bother you again or any other."

"How can you guarantee that?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

"He has lost his greatest desire in this world, and will spend the rest of his days within the house of Druids working as a servant," Caillean answered softly. "He will not be allowed to leave the house of Druids in this life. The Merlin has sworn it."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"May She watch over you Elizabeth of Ruane, wherever this road may lead you."

"Come on Beth," Nick said as he helped Elizabeth onto the boat.

Caillean stopped behind him, watching Elizabeth step into the boat before speaking softly so only Nick could hear. "Watch over her Nicholas, The fate of this druid can be yours if you harm the last daughter of Ruane," she warned lightly. "Love her and you will be rewarded beyond your dreams, for true love is as rare as an Eagle's tear becoming a diamond."

Before he had a chance to even really respond, even look back at the woman, Caillean had moved away to where Sara stood some feet away. They spoke quietly for a few moments before Sara made her way to the boat and stepped aboard, Nick finally climbing in after her.

Soon the boat was touching the shore they had left only a few days before and they quickly disembarked before Elaine and Sara watched the boat disappear into the mists that had risen once more. Turning they walked to the car where Elizabeth and Nick were waiting.

"After today I promise I'll never speak of this again if you don't want," Sara began with a soft sigh. "But both Elaine and I wanted to apologize to you. I never though to question if you had agreed Bets...I should have."

"And I should 'ave stood up ta Lady Alexandra when she took away yer choice," Elaine continued.

"I wasn't strong enough to say no," Elizabeth said quietly.

"This is na yer fault little one, had ye been given the choice, ye would have voiced yer concerns," Elaine argued.

"Though you may not believe it, you would have Bets..." Sara agreed softly. "But why don't we leave it here, on the shores of the Lake? What do you say...let's go home?"

"Yes please," replied Elizabeth quietly, leaning against Nick for support.

"I'll drive, you call and get our reservations made," Sara smirked as she tossed Elaine her cell phone and unlocked the car. "As Jazzy would say, Home again, home again, jiggity jig."

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday May 21st, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence 5:21 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Mail's here!" Sabrina Turner called as she set it on the counter, before continuing through the house towards Elaine's sitting room as it was called to the CSIs, in reality it was the room that housed all of the things needed for the ceremonies and various other ways of celebrating the Goddess, as well as copies of the ancient tomes and other books for training purposes.

"Thanks," Sara called as she made her way downstairs, it had been just a few weeks since they returned from Avalon, but things were already stressed in a way. Elizabeth had pulled away from Avalon, and in turn was pulling away from the family...Sara was fielding calls from Rebecca, Jasmine, and Juli daily as to what was going on and trying to talk them out of flying out and going to Betsy's house and making her explain things in person. For now Sara and Elaine, and in turn the other three women were getting their information about Betsy from Nick, whom she spent her time with. She had returned to work, and their relationship was growing stronger, but he also was worried that a part of her was still missing. but there was little any of them could do but love Betsy as she was. Sara entered the room and made her way towards the counter, quickly sorting out the junk mail, bills, and personal mail belonging to Elaine and herself. One though caught her attention, a large white shipping envelope...

**Lake Avalon Glastonbury, England  
Cassara O'Sianhan Sidle  
Dierdra O'Brian  
Catriona O'Brian **

Tearing open the package she found three rolled up parchments inside and after grabbing a butter knife, broke the seal of Avalon from the first.

_Cassara Galadriel of the O'Sianhan and Sidle Clans _

_You have been chosen by the Goddess to be tested for the right of High Priestess. You are requested to be present on Avalon's shores as the sun sets on the summer solstice. The Lady of the Lake, Grand Priestess Caillean will be waiting. _

_Tailesan, Merlin of Avalon _

Rolling her own parchment back up she carefully opened the next, having a feeling what it was. She herself had one stored away, though she had never made the trip to Avalon as a child, she knew though that Betsy had...

_Dierdra Eowyn of the O'Sianhan and Sidle Clans, daughter of the Druid O'Brian _

_A child of Avalon you are now and always shall be, during the Summer Solstice the Goddess wishes to bestow her blessing upon you. _

_Tailesan, Merlin of Avalon _

The second one was the same, but with Catriona Arwen instead of Dierdra Eowyn...they came sooner than she had expected, but it was probably for the best that the girls be blessed as soon as possible and it would give her less time to doubt herself before the test...now she had other things to worry about.

Speaking with Gil about coming was first and foremost.

"Ya've received the summons then," Elaine spoke gathering her attention a moment later.

"Summer Solstice..." Sara answered. "If I pass...what will happen?"

"Ya mean the fact they will wish ta give ye a clan ta watch over and lead, and they could send ya anywhere in the world?" Elaine smiled. "Do na fret little one, things will work out."

"True," Sara agreed softly. "Whatever may come, She has greater plans than any of us know or can see."

"Tis true," Elaine agreed. "Gilbert will be arriving soon fer dinner no doubt..."

Glancing at the clock Sara nodded, "Probably, I need to get dinner started..."

"Go ahead, I'll watch over the wee ones, Sabrina will help."

"Thanks," Sara smiled before watching Elaine make her way upstairs. Turning she made her way into the kitchen to figure out something for dinner, automatically including Sabrina into the planning. She would talk to him over dinner; Elaine and Sabrina would probably eat upstairs while Sabrina studied. She could only hope he took it well...the request. He had been doing a bit better at accepting things since she returned, she had told him more about the religion and confided the truth about her guilt, he wasn't happy at what had been done but realized perhaps they could punish him more in their society than the Justice system could. And what justice would be done by turning Sara, Elaine, Nick and even Elizabeth in for lying and hindering prosecution when they would never get their hands on Jeremiah.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she focused on dinner, she would worry about his reaction after she got dinner made...

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday June 21st, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
10:15 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Surprisingly he took it rather well, the news of her upcoming trip, and the invitation to come along. So the summer solstice found Sara, Dierdra, Catriona and Gil in Avalon. The flight had been rather decent all things considered, and she had to smile at how well he handled the crossing to the Island and the lowering of the mists. She had distantly heard the bells but focused instead on the island, and when his intake of breath upon seeing the island told her he had been able to as well.

Maria was waiting for them once more, before escorting them to a house towards the edge of the buildings. The Merlin appeared not long after Sara had changed into the simpler clothing of a Priestess, and changed the girls into the simple white linen gowns, even Gil had changed into a simpler outfit than the modern world wore. The third to bear the name Tailesan since he who first bore it during the time of Arthur, he was a tall man, regal looking with a short grey beard and gray curls, and a thick Scottish brogue. Sara had always thought he could pass for Sean Connery any day...

He led them to the gathering of Priestesses and Druids where Caillean waited to bestow the blessing of the Goddess upon Dierdra and Catriona, the heirs of the Sidle, O'Sianhan and now O'Brian clans. After, the other Priestesses gathered round to see the two, and congratulate Sara on the blessing of two daughters. She smiled and thanked them, while keeping an eye on Gil as he was led away by the Lady...she wasn't sure what they spoke about, her attention turning from her daughters to the upcoming test. The girls were placed in Maria's care as she prepared for the test, changing into the ceremonial gown of a Priestess in training.

She saw Gil as she was led to the shore as the sun moved towards the horizon, but didn't allow herself to focus on him as she was helped aboard the barge. Slowly they made their way across the lake to the shore, where as the sun set she paid homage to the Goddess, asking her blessing. The test was the same for all, to see if the Goddess would still allow them to bridge the veil between the worlds...and soon she found herself back upon the barge as it moved across the mist covered lake in the moonlight. Rising she raised her arms, closing her eyes and after a moment swiftly brought them down, feeling the mists fall away before opening her eyes to see them gone.

So it was done...

The Priestesses and the Lady were waiting at the shore as she stepped from the boat, before reaching up to remove the clasp that held the gown. As it fell away leaving her naked, she glanced towards Gil as he stood with the druids...a flash formed in her mind, in his place was one she had once known in her last life. As the image faded she returned her attention to Caillean as the robes of a High Priestess were placed around her shoulders, the symbol of the Goddess drawn upon her brow with blue paint to represent the second crescent that she knew now graced her ankle, a few inches above the first, forming two parts of a circle, or perhaps a sideways cat's eye...

"Welcome sister," Caillean smiled before Sara inclined her head in respect. Taking her arm, Caillean led her from the gathering as the celebration began. "She blessed you with a vision of your past," she continued once they were alone.

"Not really mine, but his..." she answered softly. "I always said he could be the greatest Druid...who knew he already was," she chuckled. "Will he remember someday?" she continued after a moment.

"I do not know the plans of the Mother," Caillean sighed as she stopped and turned to face Sara. "But I do not believe She would deny his past from him now that he has been introduced to our ways. He is curious of our world, eager to learn, but I suspect that is more his nature than a desire to learn specifically about our ways as a way of understanding and perhaps accepting Avalon as his own..."

"He thirsts for knowledge as a man in the desert thirsts for water," she agreed. "What She decides I will accept..."

"That's as it always was and shall be," Caillean agreed with a smile. "Now then, you are a High Priestess of Avalon, and a clan to be led is yours..."

"Where will I be sent?" she asked softly, mentally making plans on how to go about transferring the house entirely to Elaine's name and explain the move to her friends in Vegas.

"To your home," Caillean smiled gently. "Elaine is to be tested, if the Goddess accepts her, she will take Lady Alexandra's place as Chief Priestess, you are to become High Priestess for the clan she has gathered."

"Does she know?" Sara asked after a moment, once the news had sunk in.

"Aye, she learned this very night. Her test is to take place sunset of Samhain, until then she will work with you, but defer to you as the High Priestess of the clan. Any of your clan may come to see her tested if they wish," Caillean added, "And Elizabeth is welcome to come, even though she seeks another path."

"Thank you," Sara whispered.

"I am merely a messenger for the Mother," Caillean countered. "Go now, enjoy the festivities and celebration. You are High Priestess, you have passed a great test...and soon you shall continue your path. One day it will be you speaking to those who have passed the test of the Goddess."

"As She wills it," Sara answered before inclining her head once more then turning to make her way back down the hillside to the gathering.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday June 23rd, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
9:15 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

The last thing Sara expected the morning after she returned from Avalon was to find Lindsey on her doorstep waking the house. She sent Elaine back to bed, and led Lindsey into the kitchen, immediately turning the coffee maker on. Something told her she would be needing it...desperately. She found out fairly quickly that her need for coffee was an understatement, as she soon was lacing it with Bailey's as she heard Lindsey's story.

"So...what brings you by?" Sara asked as she poured a glass of orange juice for Lindsey, ignoring the fact that the girl looked a) exhausted b) her skin was entirely too red and it wasn't a sunburn and c) she looked really rather unkempt...

"Beth told me to talk to you..." Lindsey answered softly.

"She did?" Sara repeated, surprised more than anything. "What's going on?" she continued as she sat down across from the younger woman.

"I uh... I knew that the two of you were Priestesses..." Lindsey began after a moment as she fiddled with her glass. "I saw the mark on your ankle one day. When I was reading the Mists of Avalon it clicked you know? I uh...I want to learn, I want to understand the ways of the Goddess and have her strength..."

Sara frowned for a moment, something wasn't right about all this. "I won't turn you away Linds, but I need to understand, what has brought this on? You specifically mentioned Her strength, but by serving the Mother you don't just gain Her strength as you put it. It is a difficult life, your life is not your own in many ways, and you follow Her will. It is not an easy path, and a Priestess must give up many things that others accept as simply a fact of life. We must hide our faith, the world doesn't understand us, perhaps one day they will but it may be many years, even generations before we can return from the Mists. Simple curiosity after reading a book isn't the best reason to want to train as a Priestess..."

"I know," Lindsey smiled slightly. "I'm not doing this simply because of an infatuation with the faith I read about in the book, I'm assuming there is more to it than what was told in the book. But I still wish to learn. I...I don't belong in this world; I can't live with the rules of society. I want peace and I know that she can give it to me."

"Lindsey, what happened? What haunts you?" Sara asked gently.

"I was raped," she whispered, and Sara took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Oh Lindsey..." she whispered as she reached across the table to take one of her hands. "Have you reported it?" she continued softly.

"No," Lindsey shook her head. "It was my fault I shouldn't have been there and..."

"Lindsey, it wasn't your fault, no matter the circumstances it wasn't your fault," Sara argued.

"I'm not so sure I can believe you," Lindsey countered before taking a deep breath and beginning her story.

An hour later Sara had raided the alcohol for herself, provided Lindsey with plenty of tissues and a shoulder. Once Lindsey had calmed down, they sat for a while and Sara explained a few things about Avalon, so Lindsey could understand. But she stressed the fact that Lindsey needed to tell her mother and she should report what happened. And she would be beside her every step of the way. Around lunchtime, after having briefly explained the situation to Elaine, Sara drove Lindsey home so she could talk to Catherine, and Sara would be there with her.

As Elaine watched them go she sent a silent plea to the Mother that She would watch over young Lindsey and Catherine as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday September 30th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
12:45 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

The months following Sara's test and subsequent rise to High Priestess passed rather quickly, at least in the house on Timber Rose Drive. Elaine stepped down as High Priestess of the clan, deferring to Sara, and also preparing for her own test come October. At the same time she assisted Sara when she requested the help, though for the most part, and much to Elaine's pride, she needed very little help in leading the small clan that was ever growing.

They also gained a new Druid, who's King Making was done by a Priestess sent from Avalon, Robert was of the Campbell clan, and Kaycee, the young Priestess sent from Avalon of the Tester clan tracing it's history back to Oxfordshire. Plans were already being made for their legal marriage, the two perfectly matched, and Kaycee had moved to Las Vegas as well.

Sara had passed the information to Elizabeth, of her role as High Priestess; of Elaine's upcoming test for Chief Priestess and that she was invited to attend the ceremony and festivities. She hadn't heard anything back but had resigned herself to the decision that she would not push her closest friend. When Elizabeth was ready she would come back to them. Though convincing the others of that was as hard now as it was before her return to Avalon.

Then there was Gil, since the return from Avalon he had been surprised to be given access to many of the ancient tomes there at the house, and she would answer any questions he had. He was allowed to learn, and perhaps it might lead to his accepting Avalon, at the very least as much as complete understanding, if not embracing it as his own. Over the months the two spent much of their time together when not at work, be it the lab for him or clan related for her. And she told him stories about the past life she remembered with him, that of Micail...she wasn't going to tell him of the life she saw to have been his at her ceremony.

And then there was Lindsey...she had told her mother, Catherine was shocked and angry and so many other things, but so very sad that it happened to her little girl. And with Catherine and Sara behind her, Lindsey went to the police and pressed charges, the man who raped her had been arrested and released on bail provided by his father. But the trial was due to start on the third, and it was now in the hands of the jury and the lawyers and Lindsey's testimony. And Lindsey had continued in her desire to learn of the Goddess and began training under Sara and Elaine, Catherine wasn't entirely sure about it but she understood a bit and such, but it was helping Lindsey become the girl she was before the attack and that above everything else left Catherine supportive of the decision.

Today though was another celebration in their group, Dierdra and Catriona were a year old, their first birthday. Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca had flown in, and Sara had her hands full keeping them from leaving the party to go and check on Elizabeth. Nick had arrived explaining that she wasn't feeling well so she had stayed home. The rest of the group was there though, Warrick and Greg, Catherine and Lindsey, Gil and Jim. Sabrina had come as well, along with Robert and Kaycee and a few of other the Priestesses, though those from the lab didn't know they were Priestesses, save Nick, Catherine and Gil who caught the glimpses of blue crescents on ankles and wrists.

"Did you hear?" Catherine asked as Sara poured coke into a cup for herself.

"Hear what?" she looked up at the other woman.

"Nick was just talking with Warrick and Greg about the upcoming trip home for his parent's anniversary..."

"And?" Sara raised an eyebrow as she flicked the cap so it turned and tightened.

"Beth is going with him."

"That's good," Sara nodded.

"His family is Catholic...very devout," Catherine pointed out.

"Cath..." Sara began with a sigh. "Betsy is looking for her path in life, if it leads her to Catholicism then that's her choice, none of us will judge her. We just want her to be happy."

"Do you think she can be? What I know of Avalon from Linds and the books and what I know of the Catholic Church...they are pretty much the complete opposite..."

"They are, but what one finds that gives their soul peace doesn't have to agree with what they grew up believing," Sara shrugged. "If she's happy, then I'm happy. If she's not...then I hope she finds her happiness and place soon. Bets has to figure out her life and her desires, it's her's and her's alone, we can't make the decision for her. I can only hope that soon she'll be able to come and see the family again, before I end up having to lock our three 'sisters' into a room and throw away the key," she added with a chuckle.

"That might be sooner rather than later," Catherine agreed with a laugh. "Oh, that reminds me, did you know that Rebecca is out there talking about a tape?"

"Oh hell," Sara groaned before giggling. "She brought the tape...she was threatening to..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you have to see this," Sara smiled when she heard the familiar music of La Vie Boheme and knew the tape had been started. Leading Catherine into the other room they found everyone on couches around the TV, Rebecca, Juli and Jasmine singing along with the younger images of themselves on the television.

"To _me," _Rebecca cried with a flourish.

"To _me," _the guy who had been Mark sang on screen.

"To _me," _Juli sang with another guy on screen – Collins.

"To _you, and you and you, you and you," _Sara joined in with Jasmine and the other two, in time with the others on screen.

"To _people living with, living with, living with - Not dying from disease Let he among us without sin - Be the first to condemn_

_La vie Boheme - La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme" _

The rest of the song continued on screen while the four laughed, the rest of the gathering just watching them and shaking their heads. "Okay," Sara asked after she got her breath back, "why did you start with La Vie Boheme?"

"Cause it's my favorite and now that I put this baby on DVD and have it separated in chapters, I can," Rebecca smirked before going back to the menu. "And now from the beginning ladies and gentlemen, you can see how truly nuts we all are, especially when drunk."

"Note to self, no getting drunk while visiting Sar, too many karaoke bars in this town," Jasmine giggled. "Hear hear," Sara and Juli echoed before Rebecca threw a pillow at them.

"Would you please shut up, I want to watch a memorable piece of my past here."

"Yes ma'am," Sara, Jasmine, and Juli saluted before ducking another throw pillow.

"Hit play already," Jasmine ordered while the others gathered just continue to shake their heads and chuckle at the antics of the four.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday October 13th, 2007  
Crosby, Texas  
Indian Shores Road  
McGuire Residence  
12:15 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Elizabeth and Nick arrived in Texas on the seventh, just in time to attend Sunday Mass at the family church in Dallas with his parents, Bill and Jillian. Also in attendance, immediately throwing Elizabeth into the insanity of his large family, was Nick's sister Daphne and her husband Mark who lived in Dallas, and six children ranging in age from twenty-four to ten. The oldest Stokes sibling, Joel was there, his home in Ft. Worth, with his wife Mercy, their three children, their son and daughter's spouses, and three grandchildren. And then there was the second oldest sister, Maryanne who lived in Dallas as well, with her husband Richard and their three children. All of whom followed Nick, Elizabeth, Bill and Jillian home for Sunday dinner.

The rest of the week passed in a blur really for Elizabeth, she was dragged to lunch by Jullian, Daphne, and Maryanne at the Country Club, and there was a dinner with some of the county judges...the only time she actually got to really enjoy herself while having a heated discussion about the death penalty for sexual offenders. Other than that though, to be honest she was feeling rather...suffocated by Nick's family. And she was dreading meeting his three other sisters and their families...if they were anything like the siblings she had met so far.

So it was with a bit of trepidation, yet also relief at being away from Jillian Stokes who could probably convert Satan if she really set her mind to it...or drive him insane...she found herself walking up the steps with Nick to the front door of his youngest sister's house in time for lunch, the day before the anniversary party that had brought them to Texas in the first place.

"Don't worry," Nick smiled, "There is a bunch, but we're the normal side."

"Normal?" asked Elizabeth warily. "I'm beginning to fear what _normal___is."

"Is he trying to say we're normal again?" a soft voice drew their attention to the doorway. "Don't believe a word he says, they're all lies. We're dysfunctional as they come...we just put the Fun in dysfunctional," she added with a smile.

"Aubrey," Nick grinned before stepping forward to hug the woman, actually lifting her from the ground in the process. She bore a slight resemblance to Nick, but had their mother's hair color though her's was long and full of curls where Jillian's was short and slightly wavy. She was also exceptionally smaller than the rest of the siblings, all ranging between five-eight and up, and by Elizabeth's guess Aubrey was five-six max. But when Aubrey stepped up to her, she immediately saw the same eyes Nick and his father had.

"Hello Elizabeth," Aubrey smiled as she held out her hand, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Aubrey, a.k.a. that one's closest sibling in age...even if he was bigger than me by the time he was ten and I was fifteen."

"Hi," replied Elizabeth a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite, neither do the twins, our husbands, our kids, or our niece and nephew and their family...well, I don't know, then again Chris might bite...but he hasn't in years," she winked. "Come on in, everyone's here, but mostly for the food, so relax, they aren't after you. And if we start bugging you too much, by all means tell us to shut the fuck up and go away."

"O-okay," Elizabeth stuttered as Aubrey more or less dragged her into the house.

"Let her go Bri...I'm pretty sure she can walk on her own," one of four women in the kitchen ordered when Aubrey reached there with Elizabeth, and Nick behind her, in tow.

"Oh shut up Leona," Aubrey shot back before turning to Elizabeth and Nick. "You two want anything to drink?"

"Let them breathe," the woman who could only be Leona's twin, but with shorter hair, rolled her eyes as she walked passed them, a bowl of potato salad in hand. "Hey little brother," she added before disappearing around the corner.

"They're breathing, see, I'm not holding my hands over their mouths and suffocating them!" Aubrey defended.

"Not literally," a younger woman shot back before ducking as Aubrey tossed a towel at her. "Missed me Aunt Bri!" she grinned before skipping out of the room.

"Nick, I demand you save me from these women," Aubrey pouted.

"Sorry Bri, only woman I'm rescuing is the blonde beside me," Nick laughed.

"Oooo it's about time," Leona laughed. "Aubrey lost her protector! Steve is going to be happy as a cow in pasture."

"Bite me," Aubrey shot towards her sister before looking back at Nick and Elizabeth, "Well, if I gotta give him up to someone, I don't mind giving him up to you," she smiled. "Now then, honestly would you guys like something to drink? Name it and we probably have it..."

"Water please," replied Elizabeth.

"Coffee for me," Nick said.

"One coffee and water coming up," Aubrey nodded. "Nicky, you can give her the three cent tour..."

"Sure," Nick agreed before taking Elizabeth's hand and pulling her away and back towards the entryway. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"A little overwhelmed," admitted Elizabeth. "They're definitely different then the other members of your family."

"Yeah...but will warn you around Mom and the others...they tend to stay below the radar," he spoke as he led her down the hall, "And this is the girls' room, as you can see it's been ransacked," he chuckled as he opened the door revealing a Disney Princess themed room...that looked like a tornado swept through it.

"I can see," Elizabeth laughed as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Come on there's four more rooms back here then we got the other side of the house," he continued as he shut the door. "Then you'll get to meet everyone but don't be surprised if they pretty much say hi...and nothing else. At least initially...they want to give you time to adjust...well, either that or get you off your guard," he winked.

"O-kay," replied Elizabeth, not quite sure what to make of what she'd just heard.

"I promise, they're harmless..." he smiled before leading her on a tour of the rest of the house, pointing out the bedrooms then leading her past the kitchen where the fourth woman from earlier was pouring drinks, the others having disappeared.

"They're all out on the porch," she spoke up seeing them.

"Thanks Ariel," Nick smiled. "Ariel this is Beth, Beth this is Ariel, my nephew Tyrik's wife."

"A.k.a. the disowned nephew," Ariel chuckled lightly.

"Hi," Elizabeth said, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Tyrik is Daphne's oldest son," Nick began. "He and Brittney, his older sister, have been disowned. Tyrik married Ariel here and adopted her faith, Judaism. Brittney married Maq, who's Cherokee and not religious at all. Needless to say my very religious sister didn't accept that..."

"Her loss though," Ariel shrugged, "She's missing out on four of her grandchildren. And seeing Ty do well in life..."

"I see," said Elizabeth, a slightly funny note to her voice.

"Well I'll see you out there," Ariel smiled as she lifted the tray with cups on it before moving past them.

"You okay?" Nick asked concerned after hearing her tone.

"I'll be fine Nick," Elizabeth said quietly. "It's just something your mother said to me shortly after we arrived."

"What was it?"

"That she was thrilled that her baby boy had finally met a good catholic girl and that it was a shame that I lost my baptismal cross on the trip down," Elizabeth said as Nick started leading her out towards the porch.

"Oh hell," Nick sighed. "Ignore her okay? She's...my mother is one of a kind...well except for the fact my two sisters are just like her. But don't let her get to you all right? Everything's going to be fine Beth, I promise."

"By the Goddess I hope you're right Nick," Elizabeth sighed.

Nick just smiled before opening the door to the porch, "Okay introductions," he began before pointing over to the far right...

"You already met Aubrey..."

"And been dragged around by her!" Leona called.

"Shut up jackass," Aubrey shot back before turning to them. "Beth, this is my husband Steve," she began as the older gentlemen next to her waved, he had dark brown hair that was gray at the temples, green eyes and was about six feet tall. "And these four are ours, Eleanor and Roberta are eight..." she continued as the identical twin girls with their mother's caramel hair and father's green eyes waved. "And Tom and Josias are four," she added pointing to the identical twin boys with their father's hair and mother's eyes who just looked up at them before turning their attention back to the game they were playing.

"This is my next older sister Deena," Nick nodded towards the woman who looked most like him, well her and her twin. They both had the same hair and eye color as Nick, similar features as well...they took after their dad more than Jillian.

"Nice to meet you Beth," Deena smiled. "The one in the dog pile of kids over there is my husband Don," she nodded over her shoulder, where a head managed to pop up from the pile and he waved. He had Black hair and green eyes... "Aridai, wave or something!" she continued before the boy with black hair waved. "He's five, and this one is our youngest Miranda, she's two," Deena finished as she caught the girl with dark brown hair who was in the process of running past her.

"Hi," Miranda smiled up at them before breaking free of her mother and darting after another girl with the same light red hair as Ariel.

"I'm Deena's twin, and older than her," Leona smirked.

"By five lousy minutes!" Deena yelled.

"Five minutes is five minutes," Leona countered. "Anyway, my husband is Chris over there trying to BBQ..."

"A.k.a. the one who used to bite," Aubrey snickered.

"I did not..." the blonde haired man just under six feet yelled, indignant, from the grill.

"I plead the fifth," Leona looked around trying to appear innocent.

"I _don't___want to know about my aunt's love life!" one of the men with Chris spoke up. "So please, move on!"

"Please," Nick agreed with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, now that we've managed to ick out the men," Leona chuckled. "Kaitlyn over there trying to pretend she can't hear people talking about her parent's love life is mine," she continued hooking a thumb over her shoulder towards where the sixteen year old with her dad's hair and the same eyes that ran in her mother's family was rolling her eyes before flipping the same man who had objected to talk of her parent's love life off as he laughed. "And Alaina is ours too," she continued nodding towards where the blonde girl was in the midst of a cartwheel across the yard. "We're the smart ones we live furthest from dear old Mom," Leona added with a wink.

"Galvaston," Nick whispered. "Deena lives in San Antonio, Ty in Clear Lake and Brittney lives within Houston city limits."

"Anyway then, suppose it's Brittney's turn..." Aubrey tossed a rolled up napkin to bounce off the head of the woman a few feet away, with Mark's black hair and blue eyes.

"Bite me," Brittney tossed it back. "Anyhoo, I'm Brittney a.k.a. the psycho Daphne's daughter," she smirked. "Tall dark and looks like he stepped off the pages of a history book over there is my husband, we all call him Mac for short," she added nodding towards the tallest man in the yard, six-two, with blue black hair that ended mid back, complete with a feather hanging on one side.

"Hello," he called before turning his attention back to the grill.

"Christy is ours, as are the girls," Brittney continued nodding first to the boy who was identical to his father in every way, only in a six-year-old body; then to the twin girls who shared his features. "They're names are Lessa and Ginny by the way."

"Hello!" the two girls chorused.

"And that leaves my little brother..." Brittney smirked.

"Who are you calling little!" he shot back. "Last I checked there are two more brothers younger than me!"

"Okay..." Brittney rolled her eyes. "My little brother who still acknowledges I exist...happy?"

"No, but it will do," he sighed dramatically before turning towards Nick and Elizabeth. "I'm Tyrik, or Ty as everyone calls me," he smiled, sharing the same hair as his mother and grandmother, same eyes too and was just under six feet as well. "Ariel is my girl, and our little one is Jessye," he added nodding towards Ariel then the little girl who was with Ariel now.

"And that's everyone..." Nick shrugged.

"And the hamburgers are done!" Chris announced a second later.

"Ariel you mentioned you were married to the disowned nephew, does that mean that everyone here has been disowned?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Nah, just me and Brittney," Ty smiled as he joined them. "The rest are all still acknowledged, they are technically catholic if they aren't as...obsessed...as my mother, grandmother and Aunt Maryanne. They get the hassle about still being in contact with Brit and I but they take it for some reason."

"It's cause we love you," Kaitlyn countered as she walked by heading for the food. "And someone needs to stop Jessye, she's about to eat a snail," she added over her shoulder.

"Oh hell," Ty groaned before taking off for his daughter.

"It's a bit crazy around here at meal times," Ariel smiled. "But yes, only Ty and Brittney are disowned."

"And all because you won't follow the same faith anymore?" asked Elizabeth, a hint of concern in her voice as she sent a worried look towards Nick.

"Because they chose to marry a Jew and Pagan and tell Daphne, Mark, and Jillian screw you and your beliefs and trying to tell us who to love. More though I think because Ty converted to Judaism and even took my name as his own, and Brittney refuses to even allow her children to be subjected to the Catholic faith, instead having taken Mac's faith and having the children raised in it."

"I see," said Elizabeth, her voice going flat.

"Don't worry...the only members of the family like that are Daphne and the rest of the family, Maryanne and family, Joel and family, and Jillian. The rest of the family doesn't give a care, even Bill doesn't and he still spends time with us when he's in the area, sends things to the grandkids and such. But Jillian is a difficult one to sway and we all gave up long ago," Ariel shrugged.

"I shouldn't have come," whispered Elizabeth as she got up from where she had sat down and started back towards the house.

Nick glanced at Ariel who was looking between him and Elizabeth in concern before taking after her. "Beth..." he began when he caught up to her in the kitchen. "Hey...don't panic..."

"Don't panic Nick? How can I _not___panic after I what I just heard?" asked Elizabeth.

"Beth... listen to me. I admit my mother is... psychotic sometimes. But you know it doesn't matter if she accepts you or not. As you can see half of the family doesn't care if someone doesn't share their religion. Brit and Ty have both married outside the faith, truth be told Steve and Chris both don't believe in religion but they were raised Catholic and they attend when the whole family is together but the rest of the time they don't go. The girls...they're the same way basically, of the family, Donovan is more religious than the rest present but his is his Irish heritage. And we both know I haven't stepped into a church pretty much once since moving to Vegas...except as of late to be with you as you experience it. It doesn't matter that you were raised what most people would classify as pagan, Beth...not to me, not to anyone out there if they were to know..."

"It matters to _me_, Nick. I know what it's like to lose parents and I don't want to be what comes between you and yours," argued Elizabeth. "If your mother were to know the true extent of my religion she would see me the same way the Catholic Church has seen us for centuries. We're not just pagans to them Nick. What we do, our ceremonies, the church sees them as devil worship, as celebrating what they classify as 'original sin'. Think about what you walked in on that night in the mountains Nick. Granted I wasn't exactly a willing participant and you and I both know how much harder it has made it for me to have you touch me in that way, but what you walked in on that night is one of our oldest and most sacred of ceremonies. What was your first reaction when you walked through the gathering and into the cave, before you realized it was me? I want an honest answer Nick."

"Honestly? I was shocked, surprised...and to be truly honest a bit disgusted that these people were out there having sex with other couples around for all the world to see. _But _that was _before___I learned anything about the religion, before I came to understand even a small inkling of what was going on there."

"And how do you think you're mother's going to feel Nick? What about the rest of your family?" Elizabeth demanded.

"My mother will probably be horrified, and so might Daphne, Maryanne and Joel. But you know what, the majority of my family isn't going to care. Just look out that window Beth, that's my family, that's the side I'm closest too, the ones that matter most to me. Well them and Dad...and he's the same way about all of this that I am, he's not as fanatical as my mother is..."

"Nick? Beth?" Brittney called as she entered the house. "What's up Britt?" Nick asked glancing over at her.

"Just came to see if you were coming back. The kids are all served, but Robbie's wanting more and you know the rule, not until all of the adults have gotten their food. And you're sharing the table with Mac and I..."

"We're coming," Nick agreed before she nodded and went back out. "Come on Beth...let's not fight about this right now, come, get something to eat. I'm sure you'll have a good time today. Knowing my sisters there will be games later and there's probably enough chocolate cake running around here to feed an army..."

Elizabeth nodded as she wiped away a few tears that had escaped, hoping no one would pick up on the fact that she had been crying, the stress of the week finally catching up with her emotions, letting Nick lead her back outside.

Once outside, they both quickly filled their plates before joining Brittney and Mac whose first name was actually Maquinna and he was Cherokee, Elizabeth learned. While eating he and Brittney told her about their lives, and his faith that she had adopted, Elizabeth learning that they shared many things in common, the beliefs of the Native Americans and Avalon.

Finding herself with a bit of an outlet almost, Elizabeth quickly joined the conversation, and a bit of a theological debate began, well just the differences. She didn't however say that she believed in the faith of Avalon, instead saying that her best friend did...not wanting to cause a rift for Nick's sake...just in case.

By the time dinner was 'over' Elizabeth felt much more at ease with the members of Nick's family. She had watched the others while eating, every bit the same as any regular family you'd meet, reminding her in a great many ways of her own 'family' that had been formed at Harvard so long ago in the way they interacted with one another. And it helped being able to learn about Mac and Brittney, and that those present tonight didn't judge them because of their beliefs. She still had her doubts, but she was not as concerned and fearful as she had been an hour earlier.

After the dishes were thrown away and fresh drinks were poured for the adults, they sent the kids out back to go swimming with Kaitlyn watching them. Gathering around the dining room table that had an extra leaf in for room, Elizabeth found herself seated between Nick and Aubrey. To Aubrey's left was Ariel, who sat next to Brittney. On Brittney's other side was Chris, then Don, Deena, Leona, Steve, Mac and then Ty was next to Nick. Deena grabbed the Oreos while Leona grabbed the M&Ms and Aubrey found Catch Phrase.

"Okay, should explain a few rules," Aubrey began when she got back, glancing over at Elizabeth. "First have you played before?"

"No," replied Elizabeth.

"Okay, so the point of the game is for your team to get ten points first. When the game starts it gives you a word," she began before hitting a button and bringing up a word. "Like here it's grapefruit, now I would want to explain my word so my team can guess what it is, but I can't actually say any part of the word so if I said fruit or grape it would be disqualified...on the other hand I can say anything to describe it."

"Like Ruby Red," Brittney spoke up.

"Or Citrus," Don continued.

"Or Juice or whatever," Nick smiled.

"If your team gets it you hit the arrow down here and pass it to the next person. That brings up the next word so they can try to get their team to guess. Make sense?" Aubrey asked

"More or less, just don't ask me to go first," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry," Leona chuckled, "Aubrey always goes first."

"Okay then, now there is a timer, it's the button up here on top," Aubrey continued. "If the timer goes off when you're trying to explain your word, then you give the other team a point and you get a new word, start the timer again and we keep going. On the fun flip side, if you pass it and it's in their hands when the timer goes off, they have to give your team the point...with me again?"

"I think so."

"Okay well, why don't we just do a few times around and you can watch, then reset the score when you've got the hang of it? And will warn you, we do a _lot___of swearing, cursing out each other if it's handed off to us and the timer goes off...we're evil as hell. There's no family in this game, only your teammates..."

"Basically this is a game we don't play around Mom, but Dad is the undefeated master of the game," Nick smiled. "We so have to beat him some day," half the table sighed simultaneously.

"So...ready?" Deena asked with a smile.

"To watch of course," Ty spoke up as he stole an Oreo.

"Touch them again and you're dead," she snipped in his direction. "Also Deena is very protective of her Oreos," Ariel winked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Elizabeth laughed.

"Smart girl," Aubrey grinned, "Now teams will be, you, Ariel, Chris, Dee, Steve, and Ty against obviously Me, Britt, Don, Leona, Mac and Nick," she continued before Elizabeth nodded. Changing the word and starting the timer, she tilted her head once before starting, "It's a bird..."

"Sparrow!" Brittney spoke up

"Robin," Mac continued

"Duck," Leona grinned

"Duck?" Deena looked at her twin.

"Duck," Leona shrugged

"Duck?" Deena repeated shaking her head

"Goose!" Don interjected.

"Would you all mind shutting up so I can continue?" Aubrey asked rolling her eyes while Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh please do, oh annoyed one," Deena smirked.

"Shut up," Aubrey shot back before looking back at her word. "Talks..."

"Parrot," Nick suggested.

"Grey parrot," Don corrected.

"Blue and Gold," Aubrey interjected.

"Macaw!" Leona cried and Aubrey pressed the button before quickly handing it off to Ariel, just shaking her head.

Grinning Ariel just pointed inside her glass. "Drink?" Chris guessed.

"Soda?" Deena added

"More," Ariel smiled.

"Soda pop," Ty grinned

"Ummm you see it driving down the highway, it's got a bunch of wheels, they carry food and stuff..." Brittney began before a loud buzzer sounded. "Ugh, 16 wheeler," she sighed.

"That would be a point for us," Deena grinned.

"Make a bit more sense since you've seen it in action?" Nick asked

"You're all insane, you know that right?" laughed Elizabeth.

"Oh very much so, we're all certifiable," Steve grinned. "We've even picked out what beds we want at the institute."

"Billy would have loved you guys," Elizabeth commented.

"I think he would have," Nick agreed with a smile. "I'm sure Beccs will fit right in."

"Later you must tell us all about your family, now we play," Deena instructed. "So ready Freddy?"

"Sure, why not," Elizabeth said, taking the device in hand. "It's a solquid."

"Solquid?" Brittney asked after a moment.

"Not quite solid but not quite liquid either...solquid," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me back the controller so I can start," Aubrey instructed. After hitting the buttons she began, "Beer comes in it."

"Bottle," Don spoke at the same time that Mac said can.

"He got it," she smiled as she passed it to Ariel who just pointed up at the ceiling, which was called out by Ty before Elizabeth grinned. "Fan?"

Grinning Ariel passed it to Brittney who had Perfume, and then Chris got stuck with Hanger. The timer went off when Don started to say Arithmetic for Math, his next word being cage. Deena grinned and just said 'Ocean' and 'East coast' to get Atlantic, while Leona just grinned at her word.

"This is what Mom, Daphne and Maryanne read religiously."

"Bible!" Everyone at the table save Elizabeth cried with grins.

"So easy," Leona chuckled as she passed it off to Steve who got stuck with Paint, Mac had Jeans and offered, "Britt is wearing them" as his clue. It only took 'bra', 'shirt', 'socks', and 'thong' from Brittney herself for Nick to say 'jeans', while shaking his head at the knowledge his niece wore a thong. Ty's word was easy he just held up his foot, and Nick got stuck with Games, only to have his timer run out as he was about to hand it to Elizabeth. Sighing he tried again with Dishwasher then it was finally Elizabeth's turn.

"It's edible," Elizabeth said.

"Food," Ariel suggested.

"Underwear?" Deena stuck out before shrugging when everyone looked at her. "What? They make edible underwear... Just ask Britt."

"Don't need to know that about my sister," Ty groaned. "Chocolate," he added as a possibility. "It's sticky," Elizabeth said, "but also sweet."

"Melted chocolate?" Ty shrugged.

"I think we established it wasn't chocolate," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Caramel?"

"Marshmallows?"

"Syrup?"

"Body paint?" Deena added before shrugging. "What, I get this all from her," she pointed at Brittney who looked around at the ceiling.

"It's completely organic and what Nick might be considered," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, it can't be what I was thinking," Brittney chuckled. "Course that is salty and has more uses besides being edible...and really just tastes downright nasty..."

"Britt, shut up," Mac shook his head while everyone else now was looking up at the ceiling trying not to crack up. "Sweethearts? But they aren't sticky..." Deena frowned.

Deena frowned, trying to change the subject before Elizabeth turned any redder.

"I got it!" Steve snapped his fingers. "Honey!"

"Here you go," Elizabeth said handing off the timer.

Just as Aubrey had it in both hands, the timer went off. "Yes! Point for us," Deena danced. "Go Beth, it's your birthday..." "Shut up, it's not your birthday," Leona smacked her arm. "Come on let's play people."

"Yes ma'am," Aubrey saluted before starting the timer.

They all lost it when it was Leona's turn three games later, and she had 'lap dog' as a word, but her clue was to stick her tongue out and lap like a dog then pat her lap...and then Brittney shouted out 'eating pussy'...and it all went down hill from there. They managed to get through two more words before the fact all the women were laughing so hard Aubrey and Deena were at the point of hyperventilating caused them to say enough is enough...and hunt down some paper bags for the two. After they got calm for the most part, they pulled out the cards and started a game of Bullshit that lasted well into the night, and by eleven all the kids had crashed and Kaitlyn was on her computer.

They switched games again then, teaching Elizabeth how to play Polish Rummy, and bringing out the real munchies: chips, more soda, even alcohol in a few cases; Mike's Lemonade and Wine Coolers making appearances. Then there was chocolate cake; three types of ice cream, more Oreos and someone produced a bag of Hershey Kisses, starting a wrapper war that continued throughout the game. Eventually they called it quits when the clock chimed three-thirty and all spread out to find places to sleep. Air mattresses were blown up; spots on the couch were claimed; even the recliners were claimed by Deena and Leona who immediately put their feet up, tilted the chair back and curled up on their sides, identical to each other while their husbands just shook their heads. Nick and Elizabeth found themselves with an air mattress in Steve's office, and Elizabeth couldn't help covering her face with her pillow as she laughed while through the house Deena started with "Goodnight Leona, Goodnight Don", and it went down the line from there, even Nick participating with 'Goodnight Britt, Goodnight Ty." Though she was far from expecting Ariel to say 'Goodnight Ty, Goodnight Beth' leaving her feeling suddenly very much more welcomed there as she drifted off to sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday October 14th, 2007  
Dallas, Texas  
Stokes Residence  
7:08 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Elizabeth? Are you decent?" Jillian called as she stuck her head into the room they had given Elizabeth when she and Nick had arrived the week before. "Elizabeth? Are you in here?" she called stepping into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm here Jillian," said Elizabeth quietly from where she stood in the doorway leading to the bathroom.

"Come here child and let me see you," Jillian said, pulling Elizabeth's hands from around her waist and pulling her out into the bedroom. Once they were out in the middle of the room, Jillian dropped Elizabeth's hands and proceeded to walk around Elizabeth, inspecting her from every angle. Elizabeth was dressed in a black evening gown that had a halter-top with a plunging neckline, revealing her ribcage between her breasts almost down to her belly button. The back of the dress started just above her waist and finished at her ankles. On the front left side of the dress there was a split that went up to mid thigh. "I'm glad to see I was right about the size and the style suits you beautifully my dear," she said when she stood facing Elizabeth once more.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around her middle once more.

"Come, sit on the bed," Jillian said as she steered Elizabeth towards the bed. "I have a gift for you," she said once they were both seated.

"A gift?" asked Elizabeth in confusion as she took the small velvet box that Jillian handed her.

"It's to replace the one you lost on your way down here," Jillian explained as Elizabeth opened the box.

"It's...it's beautiful," Elizabeth said quietly, hoping Jillian didn't pick up on the hesitancy in her voice. The last thing she expected when she opened the box was to find what she did. She opened the box and discovered a 14-karat gold chain with a 14-karat yellow and white gold crucifix attached to it.

"I know this can never replace the one you received at your baptism but I hope you'll treasure it just as much," Jillian said. "It's such a shame that the chain broke on your other one but when I saw this in the store this morning I just knew I had to get it for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"Would you like me to help you put it on?" asked Jillian.

"That's alright Jillian. I still have to finish getting ready. I'll put it on then and if I have any trouble I'll get Nick to help me," Elizabeth said, not meeting Jillian's eyes, keeping her's on the crucifix in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said.

"I'll see you soon then," Jillian said. When Elizabeth nodded, Jillian rose from her spot on the bed and silently made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her, though not actually latching it shut.

"Beth?" Nick called a few minutes later when he stuck his head through Elizabeth's door. "Beth, are you all right?" Nick asked in concern as he walked over to where Elizabeth still sat on her bed. "Beth Honey?" he called quietly as he sat down next to her, running his hand gently along her arm.

"I can't do this anymore Nick," Elizabeth said quietly, her eyes still on the crucifix. "This isn't me."

"Beth, what is it?"

"I've tried Nick, I've really tried but...I just...This isn't me," Elizabeth said handing Nick the necklace.

"Where did this come from?" asked Nick in confusion as he looked down at the necklace briefly before looking back up at Elizabeth.

"Your mother just gave it to me," Elizabeth said. "She said it was to replace the one I lost on the trip down here and that she knows it will never replace the one I received at my baptism but that she hoped I would treasure it just as much. Nick, I've tried your religion. I've sat through Sunday masses with you and I attended the one when we arrived but you have no idea how hard it's been for me to not get up and walk out partway through. Nick, what your priests speak of runs counter to everything I was brought up to believe. I was raised in the ways of Avalon and the Goddess. The God your priests speak of condemn everything the Goddess holds dear. It's why Avalon is hidden amongst the mists the way that it is. At one time Avalon lived in peace with Christian priests."

"What happened? What forced Avalon into the mists?"

"The Lady of the Lake was a dear friend of the chief priest of Glastonbury until his death. He was barely cold in his grave when his successor decided to try to destroy Avalon and everything we stood for so to protect Avalon the Lady used every last ounce of strength and magic she possessed with the help of the Fairy people to pull Avalon into the mists so that it resides between the realms of the Fairy people and the realm of man. Avalon has remained hidden from all but those who know how to drop the mists ever since," Elizabeth explained.

"You speak as if you were there when it happened," commented Nick.

"Not then, at least not that I'm aware of," Elizabeth sighed. "It's a long story Nick," she said when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Beth, there's still a lot I don't know about you or your religion but I do know you well enough to know that you haven't been happy since you walked away from Avalon and the Goddess. It's a part of who you are, part of what made me fall in love with you in the first place. Go back to it if that is what will make you happy. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy," Nick told her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Beth," Nick reassured. "Come with me," he said holding his hand out a few moments later. "I'll prove it to you."

Not sure what Nick was talking about, Elizabeth took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of her room and down the hall into his own.

**:-:-:-: **

"Nick are you sure about this?" asked Elizabeth quietly as they stopped just inside the doors leading out towards where the party was taking place in the backyard.

"Of course I'm sure Beth," Nick said.

"What about your parents Nick. In the short time I've known your mother, I get the impression this isn't going to go over well," Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Beth, don't worry about it. I can handle my parents," reassured Nick, who quickly kissed Elizabeth on the lips to stop any further protest from her before wrapping her hand around his arm and escorting her out of the house and towards the gathered guests there to celebrate his parents golden fiftieth anniversary.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," swore Daphne when she caught sight of Elizabeth and her brother.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" asked Mark in concern when he heard his wife curse.

"See for yourself," she said indicating for her husband to turn and look in the direction she was pointing.

"Jesus Christ," cursed Mark when he took in the couple's appearance. "What do they think this is a Halloween party or something? Oh Jillian is going to flip when she sees them."

"I know. Come on," Daphne said, taking Mark by the hand and dragging him over to cut off Nick and Elizabeth before they got too far into the gathered guests. "What in God's name do the two of you think you're doing?" she demanded as she and Mark stopped in front of the couple.

"We were going to wish Mom and Dad a happy anniversary," replied Nick.

"Not dressed like _that___you're not," snapped Daphne, trying not to draw much attention to them.

"There is nothing wrong with our clothes Daphne," countered Nick in irritation, starting to garner attention from some of the surrounding guests.

"Maybe not if you were walking onto a movie set or something Nicholas. Those clothes are _not___appropriate for tonight. Mother is going to have a fit when she sees you," argued Daphne, unaware of her mother approaching behind her.

"Nick maybe we should just go," Elizabeth pleaded quietly seeing Jillian approach and not liking the look in her eyes, which vanished the minute she stepped up next to her daughter.

"Well, don't the two of you look..." Jillian trailed off as she swallowed, trying to find words. "Lovely," she finished as she looked over what Nick and Elizabeth were wearing.

Knowing that the quiet family party for his parents had the potential to turn into what it had, Nick knew that Elizabeth would never be comfortable in anything his sisters might pick out for her, no matter how good their intentions might be, so he had made sure to pack the dress she had worn at Sara's wedding.

Elizabeth was wearing a dress of pale blue-silver crushed velvet that was done over in gold leaf in a widespread arching diamond scallop and swirling design, with sprigs of berries. Down the center of the dress are eleven gold buttons. The neck of the dress was scooped with a one and a half inch band of trim made of the same fabric as her sleeves, and was edged in fabric corded piping of the same material. There were close-set yellow-gold flowers, with beads at the center, embroidered on the trim. The sleeves of the dress consisted of two parts, a shorter sleeve coming from her shoulder that was made of the same material as the dress and a lower sleeve that hung out from under the shorter top sleeve and was made of blue silk. The lower sleeve was a large bell sleeve that cascaded around her hands. The top hem of the sleeve falling at her wrist and the bottom of the sleeve extending at least a foot below Elizabeth's fingertips when her arm was hanging naturally. At the base of the upper sleeve was a band of the same material as the lower sleeve, allowing for a seamless flow between the two sleeves. This band was embroidered with the same gold flowers as around the neck, although the trim was embellished with trails of beads. Peaking out from under her dress were a pair of slippers that were made of a beaded pale blue-silver velvet that matched her dress.

Around her neck hung a cape made of dark blue velvet that was embossed with large medallions. It was lined in a yellow- off-white satin and was trimmed at the neck and front edges in a twisted gold cording. The bottom edge of the cape was hemmed with a blue velvet overlapping the lining by about one inch. It was fastened around her neck with a gold brooch that was emblazoned with a lion head.

Her hair was parted on the right side and pulled into two French braids that were set a little lower down on the sides of her head than were normal and were both fairly loose, the two braids becoming one part way down her back. On top of her hair rested a gold coronet that consisted of at least 7 pairs of daffodils that were set on a slightly darker gold filigree setting. The crown curved well over the top of her head.

Not wanting to make Elizabeth feel centered out in her gown, Nick had convinced Sara to help him put together an outfit that would complement Elizabeth's. He wore a tunic made of a rich blue velvet that ended halfway down his thigh and had a mandarin collar that had a single oak leaf embroidered in gold on either side of it. On the front of the tunic was a sheaf of wheat and more oak leaves flowing together in metallic gold thread. The tunic had a split up the front that ended almost at Nick's waist, and was cased in a yellow gold binding that extended down and around the band of yellow gold satin at the hem. The band was two inches in width and decorated in cord, being filled in with diagonally placed strips of cord that leant towards the center on either side of the slit. The cord also ran along the top edge of the band, just slightly lower than the seam that separated the band from the tunic. Around his waist were two twisted gold cords that seemed to tie in the back, forming a belt.

His sleeves were not quite full length, with a split on the outer part of the arm up to his elbow with a slight curve to them. The hem of the sleeves was edged in a flat yellow-gold cord. A satin blue undershirt could be seen under the sleeves of the velvet tunic, gathered into a cuff at his wrists. Around his neck hung a bright yellow-gold velvet cape that was lined in a paler yellow cream satin with a twisted gold cord along the seam and used to tie the cape around his neck. The back of the cape was embossed with embroidered golden arrowheads.

Under his tunic he wore pale cream yellow hose that were the same color as the lining of his cape. His knee high boots were made of the same blue velvet as his tunic. They were slit down the back a few inches and turned down. They were edged doubly with the same cord from around his tunic and had a small loop at the right angle of the slit where the cording continued up.

And on his head he wore a gold crown that had five small crosses and six groups of oak leaves along the top. The wide band of the crown consisted of numerous sheaves of wheat and more groupings of oak leaves.

"Thank you Mom," Nick said, as he stepped forward and kissed his mother gently on the cheek, not seeing the look that crossed Jillian's face. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you Nick," Jillian said when Nick stepped back. "Elizabeth, you're not wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Oh..." Elizabeth trailed off for a moment as her hand went to rest on the necklace Sara had given her at Disney World to go with her dress. "Forgive me Jillian but it just didn't seem to go with the dress."

"It went perfectly well with the _other___dress you were wearing when I gave it to you," Jillian said icily.

"About the dress Jillian..."

"It wasn't suited to what Beth is comfortable wearing Mom so I suggested she wear something she was comfortable in," Nick said by way of explanation. "Now if you'll excuse us Mom, Daphne, Mark, we'd like to go wish Dad a happy anniversary."

"Of course," agreed Jillian as she watched Nick lead Elizabeth across the backyard, gathering the attention of the other guests as they passed in search of his father.

Nick and Elizabeth spent a good portion of the evening in the company of Nick's father Bill, who was taking great pleasure in embarrassing his youngest son by telling Elizabeth all about the things Nick used to do as a child. It was his opinion that Elizabeth was the best thing to ever happen to his son. She brought out a side of Nick that his father hadn't seen since Nick was a young child. There was a carefree, happy side of Nick that seemed to radiate off of him when he was around the young woman at his side. Sending his son to Vegas years before had been the right decision in his mind as it freed him from the control of his mother's beliefs and led to him finding the beautiful woman with him.

Dinner had been a rather interesting affair. The family was all seated at the head table of course, Nick and Elizabeth having originally been seated next to his mother, only to have her take his father's seat instead so that she was sitting next to Daphne and Mark. While Elizabeth enjoyed her conversation with Nick's father, it was the coldness that was suddenly coming off his mother that concerned her.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" asked Bill quietly in concern when Elizabeth suddenly dropped her fork during dessert, her hands going to her temples as her eyes went blank momentarily.

"Beth?" called Nick, just as quietly.

"I'm here," Elizabeth said, her voice low with a tremble to it. "Nick I..."

"Why don't you take Elizabeth back up to the house Nick," Bill suggested.

"Thanks Dad, I think I will," Nick said as he stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "Happy Anniversary Dad," he said before leading Elizabeth away from the table and back up to the house.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 15th, 2007  
Dallas, Texas  
Stokes Residence  
11:25 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Nick, we have a problem," Daphne said as she walked into the kitchen where Nick was sitting reading the paper and eating breakfast.

"What's that?" he asked after he swallowed his eggs.

"Elizabeth's gone out for a ride," replied Daphne as she leant against the kitchen door, glaring at her brother. "On Khalasar."

"Okay," Nick said before turning his attention back to his newspaper and breakfast. "Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?" demanded Daphne.

"Why should I be?" asked Nick looking up at his sister once more.

Daphne stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock at her brother's lack of concern. Granted after the spectacle Elizabeth had caused the night before at her parent's anniversary party, Elizabeth was definitely not her favorite person but that didn't mean she wanted to see the other woman hurt. "Nick, Khalasar is probably the most difficult stallion in the barn. He's liable to _kill___her and from what the stable hands told me, she took him out without even bothering to put a saddle on his back."

"Elizabeth's a competent rider Daphne, she'll be fine," Nick said, once more turning his attention back to his breakfast and newspaper.

"I can't believe you," Daphne snarled as she spun around and stormed out of the kitchen. "Now I'm going to have to go and check on her for myself since _someone___needs to make sure she's still alive enough for mother to kill her," she grumbled as she made her way out towards the stables, quickly tacking up one of the horses and setting off in the direction the stable hands said Elizabeth had gone an hour earlier. It wasn't long before Daphne came across Elizabeth, not believing what her eyes were seeing. "Are you _out___of your ever loving mind?" she demanded as she quickly dismounted and ran over to where Elizabeth was standing, drawing an arrow back on her bow, only to let it go prematurely when Daphne grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Are you?" snapped Elizabeth right back as her arrow skittered across the grass.

Are you insane? Shooting off those things with Khalasar wandering nearby. My God, he's not even tied up to anything. What if you were to miss or he got spooked and you hit him with one of these things?" Daphne continued on in a rant.

"What makes you think I would miss? I'm not stupid enough to hit Khalasar and as you can see he's quite happily grazing over there and not anywhere near this tree. If he was to get hit, it would have been _your___fault for pulling my arm the way that you did," countered Elizabeth angrily. "Now if you don't mind, I came out here to be alone, so why don't you hop back on your horse and leave me in peace and I'll bring Khalasar back when I'm good and ready to come back," she continued as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver and set it on the string of her bow.

"What the hell are you wearing?" questioned Daphne, a hint of disdain in her voice as she took in the long green dress Elizabeth was wearing.

"They were clothes the last time I looked," sighed Elizabeth as she dropped her arm after having released her arrow and having it hit home. "Now if you'll excuse me, I came out here to be alone so if you don't mind..." Elizabeth trailed off, hoping Daphne would get the message. With a sigh, Elizabeth turned around when it became apparent that Daphne was not going to leave her alone, and made her way over to where she had left Khalasar grazing, picking up the reins and quickly climbing up on his back. A slight nudge in the sides once she was settled and she and Khalasar cantered off, leaving Daphne alone in the field, save for her own horse.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 15th, 2007  
Dallas, Texas  
Stokes Residence  
5:25 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"It's about time you showed up," snapped Daphne in irritation when she saw Elizabeth lead Khalasar into his stall.

"What do you want Daphne?" asked Elizabeth quietly as she unbridled Khalasar before stepping out of his stall and closing the door behind him.

"I don't want anything Elizabeth. It's mother. She wants to talk to you..._now_," Daphne said taking a hold of Elizabeth's wrist and practically dragging her back up to the main house.

"Daph, you found Beth good, we've been looking for her, she promised to show us some pictures of her family," Aubrey said as she, Deena and Leona caught up with them in the doorway. "So we'll just be stealing her now before dinner is ready..."

"Sorry, Momma wants to see her," Daphne countered still pulling Elizabeth.

"Mom can wait," Deena shrugged. "After all, Beth is staying here we only get to see her today..."

"And for crying out loud, let go of her wrist before you bruise her or something," Leona continued.

"Look girls, you can have her after Momma's done," Daphne shot back.

"You ain't the boss of us Daphne Jane Stokes O'Connor, don't be telling us what we can and can not do," Aubrey snapped. "Now for the love of Pete, let go of her," she added stopping directly in front of Daphne and Elizabeth, Leona and Deena flanking her so Daphne couldn't get any farther.

"Oh, for crying out loud, you three are worse than children," Daphne rolled her eyes before letting go of Elizabeth's wrist only to grab onto her sleeve. "Happy now? Now move."

"No, she should be able to make her own decision about what she's wanting to do," Deena argued. "If she wants to go see Mom she can damn well walk there on her own without you pulling her around like some dog on a leash."

"Mamma's gonna tan your hides for this," Daphne countered.

"I'd like to see her try," Leona smirked.

"Like to see who try what?" Jillian asked coming down the hallway, Maryanne and Mercy with her. "Elizabeth dear, Daphne said she was going to tell you I wanted to speak with you. Why don't we go into the sitting room..." she continued sugary-sweet but with an icy look in her eyes.

"You heard Momma, now let us pass," Daphne told the three who glanced between Elizabeth and Jillian before simultaneously sighing and stepping aside so Daphne and Elizabeth could pass, but they quickly took up the rear of the procession leading to the sitting room.

"You wished to see me, Jillian?" asked Elizabeth quietly, her voice oddly flat.

"I did. I'm very disappointed in you Elizabeth," Jillian said as she perched on the edge of one of the seats in the room, Daphne, Maryanne and Mercy taking up similar positions in chairs nearby, making it look like Elizabeth was facing a firing squad as she stood facing them and in a way she was.

"I see," replied Elizabeth.

"A good Catholic girl like you, pulling a stunt like you did last night," Jillian said shaking her head. "It's unacceptable my dear, and I won't allow it to happen again is that understood?"

"You're right Jillian, it won't happen again," replied Elizabeth.

"Mom, it wasn't that big of a thing," Deena spoke up as she, Aubrey and Leona stepped up to stand along side Elizabeth, Leona on one side, Deena and Aubrey on the other. "So, she didn't wear the dress you picked out, what's the big deal? She looked nice."

"She looked a lot more comfortable than I was feeling," Aubrey added with a shrug.

"And you know she's not your child you can't exactly go around judging her actions as a Catholic girl...or tell her what to do," Deena added, before Daphne, Maryanne and Mercy all gasped, even Leona and Aubrey looking over at her surprised.

"Go sis," Aubrey whispered under her breath.

Jillian could not believe her daughter had the nerve to say such a thing to her face but before she could say anything, Elizabeth cut her off.

"It won't happen again...because I'm leaving," Elizabeth said.

"Leaving?" Aubrey, Deena and Leona parroted. "Where are you and Nick going?" Aubrey continued with a frown. "You can stay with us," she added quietly.

"Aubrey Cecila," Daphne hissed.

"I'm leaving Nick," Elizabeth said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she held in the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. "Last night during dinner, I had a vision of what might happen should Nick and I remain together. I won't allow that to happen for his sake. I am not doing this for you Jillian, I am doing this for Nick."

"I see," replied Jillian skeptically. "How do I know you will not return to him when you both return to Vegas.

"You don't," replied Elizabeth. "All I can do is give you my word that I will not be the one to initiate things between us. Nick has helped me through some troubled times, but the Goddess has shown me that we are not meant to be, not this time."

"The Goddess?" Maryanne repeated shocked.

"Mary, Mother of God, you're a pagan, one of those witches, aren't you?" Daphne demanded with disgust.

"Daphne," Leona hissed. "She's the woman your brother loves, what does it matter what her religion is! Same for you Mom!"

"Leona Catherine," Jillian spoke harshly before turning back to Elizabeth. "Fine, I'll take your word. But mark mine Elizabeth, you disrupt my son's life, you take him away from eternal salvation...you'll wish you were never born."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment. /-/Mother Goddess, give me the strength to do and say what I must,/-/ Elizabeth prayed silently. When she opened them once more, it was like she was a whole other person, and there was a strange energy in the room that seemed to be radiating out from her, her eyes appearing to glow in the light of the room. "You cannot threaten me Jillian as I do not fear death, in fact I've welcomed it more than once. You have my word as Priestess of Avalon that I will not pursue your son but know this. Should Nick pursue me, I shall not dissuade him. This is not the first time we have met, nor shall it be the last. Pray for your son's eternal salvation if it gives you comfort. Nick's soul does not belong to your vengeful God. In time he will learn that his soul belongs and always has belonged to the Goddess and to Avalon."

"Then why are you leaving?" asked Deena, confusion mixed with concern in her voice.

"The Goddess has shown me what may be should I choose to remain with Nick, that is not a future I wish to spare him," Elizabeth replied before turning her attention back to Jillian. "I believe I should return this to you before I leave," she said handing a small box to Jillian before turning and starting to make her way from the room.

"I welcomed you into my home with open arms Elizabeth and how do you pay me back? By lying to me. If I had known at the time you were one of _them,___I never would have allowed you to set foot in this house." Jillian said causing Elizabeth to stop in her tracks and turn back to face her.

"I never lied to you Jillian," countered Elizabeth. "You never _asked _me if I was Catholic, Jillian, you merely _assumed _I was. You even went so far as to _assume _I had lost my baptismal cross and proceeded to buy me a new one, which I am now returning to you. I tried your religion Jillian and everything your priests proclaim is ridiculous in my opinion, but I have never once said a negative thing about you or your beliefs and yet because I worship the Goddess, I'm branded a Pagan and a witch when all life flows from the Mother Goddess. Your faith sees sex as dirty and a sin, mine reveres it as a new beginning, as a rebirth of the spirit. I pray your God is as merciful as you believe him to be, for your sake Jillian. Do what you can to keep Nick and I apart as I will see him again, if not in this life, then in the next," Elizabeth finished, spinning and storming out of the room, only to stop short as she made her way across the foyer when she heard Nick's voice coming from one of the other rooms. As quietly as she could Elizabeth crept towards the door she heard Nick's voice coming from and peaked into the room seeing Nick surrounded by his brother and brother in laws, his father sitting on one of the couches.

"What about that Texas redhead you said you hooked up with for a night when you were visiting some friend in the hospital?" Elizabeth heard Joel ask Nick.

"Jules?" whispered Elizabeth in disbelief. "He couldn't..." she trailed of turning her attention back to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"It was a one night thing Joel," Elizabeth heard Nick counter. "I had no idea she was Elizabeth's friend..." Elizabeth never heard the rest of what Nick was saying, her mind racing as images flashed before her eyes, images of Nick and Juli acting strangely around each other after she'd woken up in the hospital. Suddenly feeling quite ill, Elizabeth stumbled back from the door, looking around her as she tried to decide what to do, finally turning for the front door and making her way as quickly as possible from the house, the front door closing behind her just as Deena, Leona and Aubrey came out into the foyer looking for her.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 15th, 2007  
Dallas, Texas  
Stokes Residence  
5:29 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Nick was sitting with his father playing cards as he waited for Elizabeth to return from her ride. After the party last night he knew she needed time by herself to come to terms with the events of the past week and everything else that had happened since she had woken up in the hospital.

"What in God's name were you thinking last night Nick?" demanded his brother Joel as he and Nick's brothers-in-law came into the room.

"What are you talking about Joel?" asked Nick in confusion as he sat back and looked up at his brother.

"Don't play dumb Nick, you know exactly what I'm talking about," argued Joel.

"Actually Joel, I don't," snapped Nick in irritation as he threw his cards down and got to his feet, his father sitting back.

"That ridiculous looking get up you were wearing last night Nick, that's what we're talking about," Mark said. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for everyone to see the two of you dressed like that? Do you have any idea how humiliated your mother and father were because of the two of you?"

"Actually I thought Nick and Elizabeth made quite the stunning pair. Her dress was simply beautiful," Bill said from his spot.

"Thanks Dad," Nick said, turning to look at his father briefly, who nodded, before turning his attention back to his brother and Mark. "For your information, that dress was a gift to Elizabeth from her best friend and due to her upbringing something she was infinitely more comfortable in than anything Mom, Mercy or Daphne would have picked out. I saw the dress they'd picked and I saw Elizabeth in it. Yes, she was beautiful and the dress fit her perfectly but I could also see just how uncomfortable it made her feel. I was not going to force her to wear something like that seeing as she's uncomfortable enough just being here with the lot of you, no offence Dad."

"None taken son," Bill said.

"And as for me being dressed the way that I was, it's because I knew that by suggesting Elizabeth wear that dress she would get singled out and be the focus of attention and I wasn't going to put her through that alone. If people were going to stare at her then they could stare at me as well and for your information I was more comfortable dressed like I was than I was when I was wearing my tuxedo when I went to find Elizabeth before the party," argued Nick.

"You weren't supposed to _be _the center of attention Nick," countered Richard, Maryanne's husband. "The party was for your _parents, _not _you." _

"There was never supposed to _be _a party in the first place Rich," snapped Nick. "It was supposed to be a small family get together, not a party that included half the town."

"He's got a point," Don spoke up. "And Dad's right, she did look fantastic, they both did."

"And it wasn't like they were _trying _to be the center of attention," Steve added rolling his eyes. "Just because no one around here can appreciate a nice outfit for what it is...doesn't mean Nick and Beth were trying to take the attention away from Mom and Dad or whatever you're thinking."

"I want to know what happened to my brother's taste in women," countered Joel, looking back at Nick.

"Nothing's happened to it," argued Nick angrily. "Elizabeth is a wonderful woman."

"She's a Pagan!" yelled Mark.

"How the hell do you know that?" Steve asked surprised. "I haven't heard her mention her religion to anyone...and even if she was, what the hell does it matter? Nick's got wonderful taste in women..."

"She's smart, well educated, sassy as all get out...can handle being around our family," Don added with a smile.

"And who cares if she's not Catholic, last I checked neither was your son-in-law or daughter-in-law," Chris pointed out.

"I don't have any sons or daughters-in-law," Mark huffed. "And how I know is none of your business," he snapped.

"What about that Texas redhead you said you hooked up with for a night when you were visiting some friend in the hospital?" Joel asked before Mark and the others could take that line of thought any further, having seen Elizabeth pass by the door a second before.

"It was a one night thing, Joel," Nick countered. "I had _no _idea she was Elizabeth's friend at the time we met. We ran into each other in the hospital cafeteria, started talking, found out we were both there visiting a friend. I was terrified I was going to lose Elizabeth since she was barely hanging on, one thing led to another and when we discovered we were both there for Elizabeth, we agreed it would never happen again. She realized that I was the Nick her best friend was crazy about, the one to finally make her friend happy. It was a mistake, one that will _never _happen again. I love Elizabeth and I have _every _intention of marrying her."

"Smart man," Chris grinned as Joel, Mark, and Richard just stared at Nick in shock that he planned to marry a woman Jillian would never approve of.

Before anything else could be said, Leona, Deena and Aubrey came into the room. "Have you guys seen Beth?" Leona began anxiously.

"Not since this morning," replied Nick, turning to face his sisters, worry entering his voice. "Why?"

"She just faced Mom," Aubrey admitted with a sigh. "We saw her come from this direction and disappeared out the front door...we were hoping you knew if she was going riding or out for a walk or something..."

"Oh hell," Don, Steve, and Chris groaned sharing a glance, if she had overheard any of their conversation at all after getting God only knew what from Jillian...

"Damn you Joel," swore Nick before he turned and bolted out of the room, quickly making his way out of the house.

"We're going to help," Deena began.

"Not so fast," Jillian's voice echoed somehow as she stepped into the room, Daphne, Maryanne and Mercy with her. "Leona Catherine, Deena Jeanne and Aubrey Cecila; what in heaven's name _were___you thinking back there?" she demanded angrily.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 15th, 2007  
Dallas, Texas  
Stokes Residence  
6:22 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Twenty minutes after he left, Nick returned to the house having found no sign of Elizabeth anywhere. Finally resigning himself to the fact that she could return to the house before him, and be left alone with his family...he headed back. After all she left all of her stuff there...

When he did pull back into the driveway, the last thing Nick was expecting was to see his father out, watching as Aubrey, Leona and Deena loaded their children into the cars, Don, Steve and Chris walking over to the car as he opened the door. "What's going on?"

"We're heading home," Chris spoke up after glancing back over at the three sisters. "Jillian really lost it in there...we've had enough Nicky."

"We've all be discussing it for a while now," Steve continued before Nick could say anything. "Well, us husbands have. Every time we get together at least one of the girls ends up at the point of needing medication to get through the next few weeks. We can't do this anymore, it's killing them..."

"Be careful in there, we kinda flat out told Jillian screw you, your fanatical religious beliefs and repeated the statements to Daphne, Mark, Maryanne, Rich, Joel and Mercy..." Don warned.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asked with a sigh, it had been going on for years, the ability his mother had to get to his three closest sisters...and it had been a concern of the four of them for years what it might do to Leona, Dee and Bri in the long run.

"We're gonna move, thinking of heading closer to you, perhaps not Las Vegas itself, maybe into California...Ty and Mac might pack up and follow too...we all need to get away from this...Dad knows he's welcome anytime but we told him flat out Jillian isn't allowed in our house anymore and we're not letting her do to the grandkids what she does to the girls," Chris explained.

"Well, let me know if you guys need any help moving or finding a place..." Nick nodded after a moment as he looked over to see his sisters in a group hug with their dad, the three sobbing while Bill cried, just not as hysterically. "Jesus, why is she like this?"

"God only knows," Steve sighed as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "I don't know what she said to Beth, but if it was anything like what she said to Bri...she's gonna need you Nick, I hope to God you find her soon...Jillian's really lost her mind."

"Good luck Nicky," Chris and Don agreed before giving him a hug, then heading over to their cars. A few minutes later Bill and Nick stood side by side watching the caravan leave the driveway and head out for the main road, neither really wanting to go back inside.

Half an hour later when Khalasar was returned, the bearer never speaking once before leaving, Nick knew that she wouldn't be coming back. And he let his mother, sisters, brother and their spouses know just how much he hated them at that moment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Sunday October 15th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
11:57 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

With the help of the local High Priestess, whom she had met while out riding earlier in the day, Elizabeth now found herself standing on the doorstep of her best friend and now lifeline. If Sara wasn't home, Elizabeth didn't know what she would do. She needed Sara to help her stop what she so desperately wanted to do.

"Lady help me, I might murder the person on the other side of that door," Sara muttered as she made her way downstairs. Thankfully Elaine hadn't woken, or either of the girls who were down with croup. "Hello?" she asked as she opened the door a moment later. "Betsy?" she continued surprised. "Good Gods Bets, are you okay?"

"Cass..." Elizabeth trailed off as her tears finally started to overwhelm her. "Cass I'm in trouble..."

"By the Goddess," Sara whispered as she reached out and pulled Elizabeth into the house. "Come on, let's get you something hot to drink, okay? And you can tell me everything...is everything all right? Are you okay? Is Nick?" she asked as she led Elizabeth into the kitchen, flipping the light on before Elizabeth found herself in a chair.

"I need your help Cass," Elizabeth wept. "I'm back in that place I was after the Fires. Oh Cass, I so desperately want it to end. To just put an end to everything," she cried as she put her head down on the table on top of her crossed arms.

"Shh, it's okay," whispered Sara as she knelt next to Elizabeth. "Bets...listen to me...you're going to be okay. I'm here, and Elaine is here and you know Dierdra and Cat need their Aunt Betsy..." something kept her from mentioning Amanda, Juli and Jasmine... "We're not going to let you fall okay? Lean on us..."

"How could he do it Cass?" Elizabeth asked, her voice small and her eyes full of tears and pleading. "How could he sleep with her?"

"Who did he sleep with?" Sara asked softly, knowing it must have been Nick, but lost just the same. "Juli," Elizabeth sniffled.

"Jules?" Sara repeated shocked. "Bloody hell..."

"While I was unconscious in the hospital."

"How do you know?"

"Apparently he told his brother shortly after it happened. I overhead his brother asking him today why he couldn't be with the nice Texas redhead Nick had told him about," explained Elizabeth.

"By Her name..." Sara whispered. "Oh Bets...I'm sure it was an accident..."

"An accident Cass?" demanded Elizabeth jumping to her feet, hurt. "How is his sleeping with Juli an accident?"

"Okay, let me try that again," sighed Sara as she rose. "I'm not defending what was done, but they both thought you were dying...found comfort in another human being, but this is Jules, she would _never _do anything to hurt you. That's not to say Nick would do something to hurt you but I can see him _possibly _sleeping with someone in the family before I could ever see Jules knowingly sleeping with the man one of us loves...or woman in Jazzy's case."

"And what, he can tell his holier than thou brother that he slept with my best friend but he can't tell me?" demanded Elizabeth angrily. "This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here. I was stupid enough to think that you cared about me. I should have had Addison send me where my head was telling me to go in the first place. At least then I could have put an end to this quietly and my shame would have died with me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be out of your hair in merely a moment," she said as she started for the door leading out of the kitchen.

"Gods damn it Elizabeth Rose Luciano!" Sara yelled after her. "Get your ass back into this room and sit down! You cannot sit and drop this on me and then just up and run when I'm trying to sit and play peacemaker between two of my sisters. I am not choosing one of you over the other, Goddess help me but so help me I might use some of that knowledge Jules has given me and hog tie you so you stay put while I get a chance to talk!"

"Don't you _dare _try to treat me like a child," snarled Elizabeth as she spun around. "I have had the week from hell, been forced out of Nick's life and found out he _SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" _

"Na ta interrupt this lovely conversation," Elaine spoke from the hallway. "But ya do realize yer gonna wake up the ta girls we finally got ta sleep just a wee few hours ago...na ta mention...when the bloody hell did ya sleep with Nicholas?" she demanded looking over at Sara.

"I didn't," Sara defended herself. "Jules did, at least that's what Nick said...we haven't even heard her side of it yet. And why in God's name are we sitting here arguing about this at midnight?" she asked shaking her head.

"Beats me, I just know I was sound asleep and quite happily enjoying dreams of a nice strong Scotsman named Sean Connery when I got pulled out if it ta hear ya coming close ta blows down here..."

"I came here because I thought I could rely on my _sister___to help me, but apparently she has other ideas than that. I guess I lost more than my heart tonight. I lost my family too, so if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write," Elizabeth said turning around once more to walk past Elaine.

"Bloody hell Elizabeth, will ya stop and take a deep breath?" Elaine sighed as she moved to stand in front of her. "It's the middle o' the night, Sara and I have been up fer three days straight with the girls with croup, we're both exhausted and truth be told she hasn't been up ta her normal mental capacities for the last day and a half...we're na trying ta make ya think we're picking sides or something, just a bit ta tired to think straight let alone respond reasonably ta anything."

"What she said," Sara agreed with a sigh. "Bets...girl...why don't we put this off until morning. You look at tired as I feel and I know Elaine feels, why don't you take the spare room, we all get a good night's sleep, Goddess willing and the girls don't wake up, and we'll figure everything out in the morning okay? I'm not taking Jules' side honest...I'm just lost and confused like you gotta be feeling..."

"Fine," Elizabeth said, her voice flat and emotionless, not once looking at either Sara or Elaine.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, Sara," Elaine nodded before turning and trudging back upstairs.

"Want something before we crash?" Sara asked softly.

"I would rather just go to bed," Elizabeth said quietly, still not looking at Sara.

"Okay, there are fresh sheets on the bed and some clothes in the dresser. Goodnight Bets...I love you, you know," she added with a smile before turning and making her way up towards her bedroom, leaving Elizabeth to make her way to the spare room when she was ready.

**:-:-:-:-: **

"_Elphaba slow down!" _

"_You can run faster!" Elphaba yelled back at her older sister. _

"_Elphaba!" _

_Stumbling to a halt Elphaba barely managed to keep from falling over the edge of the cliff. "What..." she trailed off as her sister skidded to a halt beside her, their simple dresses blowing in the wind. "Where did this come from?" she whispered. _

"_Elphaba, look..." _

"_Chrysanthe and Elphaba," the woman before them spoke with a smile, an earthly glow around her as she hovered above the empty space, before stepping onto the cliff and walking towards them. _

"_Mother Goddess," Chrysanthe and Elphaba sunk to the ground before her. "You have been chosen for a great purpose daughters of Áedán." _

"_Do with us as you wish," Chrysanthe spoke for herself and Elphaba. _

"_Loyalty without knowing what it will lead to, faith without doubt...you two shall be my most faithful and greatest, a great destiny awaits you both," she nodded before holding out her hands and each took one, as she helped them to their feet. Stepping back she pulled them with her out into the air before the cliffs that had appeared amongst the familiar fields of their childhood drifted away, the familiar lands fading as well. _

_:-:-:-: _

"_Elphaba, hurry we have to go," Chrysanthe spoke quickly as she glanced back, blonde hair long since cut short to barely brush her chin, her small four-six frame wrapped up in a midnight cloak that would disguise them during their escape. _

_Looking up at her sister she nodded before turning back to her lover, "I'll always love you, Nicolás," she whispered before standing up on her toes to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. Stepping away she looked once more at his familiar brown eyes before turning and following after her sister. _

"_I'm sorry," Chrysanthe whispered as they made their way across the waters a few minutes later, dolphins Elphaba had asked for help, pulling the small raft that held the two women. Elphaba's greatest gift was the ability to communicate with animals, and she had a strong connection with nature. Chrysanthe meanwhile had the gifts of a healer, and had a strong affinity with fire, air, water and earth. It had often been said by the other Ladies and Merlins that the two sisters were the most gifted, the first chosen by the Goddess for their work. It was fitting somehow that they were the two left at the end of the Ancients' time. _

"_It's the way our lives were written," Elphaba answered softly, glancing down nearly the foot of height that separated the two sisters, through a curtain of black hair. _

"_That doesn't mean I wouldn't take this pain away from you if I could dear one," Chrysanthe countered as they neared the shore. Sneaking ashore they silently made their way from the beach, asking the very aspects of nature to help them hide as Elphaba asked the animals for help in their battle. _

_By the time they approached the camp of the men who sought to destroy the followers of the Goddess, and had managed to destroy all their companions once chosen by the Goddess herself to watch over the world, the sun was just beginning to rise. Glancing at each other they joined hands for a moment before Chrysanthe stepped aside and raised her hands towards the heavens, asking the blessing of the Mother before calling upon the wind to pick up as rain began to fall, lightning streaking through the sky suddenly. As the men came rushing towards them, she called upon the ground to voice her displeasure as Elphaba sent the animals on their way. Chrysanthe glanced over at her sister and smiled softly, nodding before Elphaba nodded back and raising her sword followed after her companions. A few moments later she followed, her own sword raised. _

_She was fighting off to the side when she heard the cry, spinning around on her heels she thrust her sword behind her into the stomach of the man that had been attacking her, her focus though on the body she saw falling across the field. "NO!" she yelled as she raced across the field, falling to her sister's side. "Goddess no, hold on Elphaba," she whispered as she tried to focus her abilities and heal the wound. _

"_No," Elphaba whispered as she reached up to grasp Chrysanthe's hand. "My heart...it's too late," she continued before coughing on the blood rising in her throat. _

"_Don't do this, Dear One...don't leave me here," Chrysanthe whispered, as she looked down at the blue eyes so familiar as her own. _

"_I'll never leave," she answered, "Go, save Atlantis." _

_Bending over Chrysanthe kissed her sister's forehead before rising and making her way back into the fray, men flying away as if thrown by an invisible force around her, necks breaking as they landed. She knew when Elphaba breathed her last, sensing the loss of her sister's presence in her mind, and the animals started drifting away without the woman there to call upon them. There was only one left, the one that took her sister's life. When she felt the metal enter her own chest, felt the injury to her heart; she managed to raise her blade to take his life, before falling back to the ground. _

_Atlantis was safe...the followers of the Goddess were safe...but at a cost so great. "Please," she whispered looking up at the sky. "Please Mother...let us find each other again. Let me see my sister again in the life to come," she begged before turning her head to where Elphaba lay, her own eyes open and staring back. _

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday October 16th, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Timber Rose Drive  
O'Brian and Phillips Residence  
10:28 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sara was sitting at her desk, journal open before her as she thought about the vision she had been granted the night before, and the information it gave her. Glancing down at the page she had filled with the information gained during the night, the history of two of the Ancients that were revered in their world...the last two who gave their lives to save Atlantis, she drew a few more intricate circles before sighing.

She recognized both of the others she had seen in her vision... blue eyes she knew as well as her own. And the brown ones of Elphaba's lover... she knew those eyes as well. The question now was did she tell them...well Elizabeth...she doubted Nick would take the news all that well. Sighing once more she closed her journal and stood up before making her way downstairs after checking in to find the girls still sleeping. Entering the kitchen she found one of the people in her thoughts sitting at the table writing.

"Morning," Sara greeted as she crossed over to the coffee pot. "Whatcha writing?"

"A letter," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh? Who to, Dear One?"

"The Lady of the Lake," replied Elizabeth. "I'm requesting Sanctuary on Avalon."

"You ended things with Nick then?" she asked softly as she moved to sit across the table. "Bets...you know I wasn't defending Jules last night don't you? I'm just as upset as you are...you're my best friend let alone my big sister...we were made Priestesses together..."

"My ending things with Nick has nothing to do with what happened between him and Juli," Elizabeth sighed.

"What happened in Texas Bets? Was it Nick? His family?"

"His family is divided enough as it is, he doesn't need me and my faith getting in the mix," Elizabeth said. "Plus the stunt he pulled the night of his parents anniversary party did not sit well with his parents and the Goddess showed me a vision of what could have been if I'd stayed. I was leaving anyway, all learning about Juli did was speed up the process a little."

"I take it things didn't go well with your choice of attire at the party," Sara sighed. "What are you going to do now? Besides go to Avalon I mean."

"His father got a kick out of it but his mother was livid to put it mildly. I don't know what I'm going to do; especially since she denied my request the last time. All I know is that I've given Jillian my word that I will end things with Nick and I won't pursue him," Elizabeth said.

"We're going back at Samhain for Elaine's Chief Priestess test, wait until then and come with us. With you, me and Elaine there she can't say no if you still wish to seek Sanctuary," Sara offered softly. "Two weeks would give you time to take care of work and other arrangements, and you can always hide out here to avoid Nick...you'll have to see Gil and Lindsey but Linds will definitely choose you over Nick and I'm sure I can talk Gil into most anything nowadays..."

"I'll see," replied Elizabeth. "Everything just went so wrong so quickly."

"Life is like that sometimes," Sara agreed softly before pausing. "After you finish your letter, would you like to come with me? The last quarter moon is in three days, tonight is the first prayer to welcome it..."

"It's about time I got back to my roots, so sure," agreed Elizabeth as she scrunched up the letter she had been attempting to write.

"I'll be leaving early to make sure everything is safe for the others to come," Sara added after a moment.

"That's fine. I think I'll go for a walk," Elizabeth sighed.

"Lunch will be ready when you get back if you're hungry," Sara smiled. "Enjoy your walk Bets."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as she rose from the table and made her way from the house, the door closing quietly behind her.

Sara watched her go before turning and setting about a simple lunch, and getting dinner started. She completely spaced out their daily visitor, until she was in the middle of giving Dierdra a bath, a much happier little girl than she had been the last few days, and they heard the door open below. While he took over drying Dierdra and she gave Cat her bath, Sara explained what happened the night before, as well as telling him about her vision.

Elizabeth ended up not coming home for a number of hours, when she finally did, Gil was in the living room watching Baby Einstein with the girls and playing...well something with them Sometimes Sara just didn't ask...and Sara herself was waiting for her in the entry with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said quietly, more reserved than she normally was, as she took the bottle from Sara.

"Feel better?" Sara asked softly.

"About as good as someone who just cut out half their soul could feel," Elizabeth shrugged.

"In other words, like crap over easy," Sara smiled for a moment. "I need to warn you, Gil is here. I completely forgot he comes over every day and didn't think to see if you would feel up to having someone other than Elaine and I around...or give him a call to ask him to not come today..."

"It's fine Cass. I don't have any issue with Gil being here," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure..." she nodded. "Dinner's almost ready, Elaine was feeling like something from the old country so have Irish stew and fresh soda bread, but there's also a green salad and we have cold cuts and crackers..."

"Whatever you made is fine Cass. It'll be nice to get back to food I'm more accustomed to and not having to worry about what fork I'm using," Elizabeth said.

"You had to worry about forks?" Sara asked shaking her head. "That's a pain."

"And we even 'ave apple cake fer desert," Elaine winked as she walked by.

"She made that one," Sara smiled. "I wasn't letting her near the guiness."

"Wha? I'm na tha crazy with it..."

"Who else doesn't remember the time you made Irish Stew and it wasn't just Beccs drunk in the space of one bowl it was all of us drunk off our asses in the space of three lowsy bites," Sara countered rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so I might 'ave used a wee bit ta much alcohol..."

"You used four bottles in one batch of stew," Sara shot back while Elizabeth began to giggle.

"Four bottles?" Gil asked joining them, a miniature Sara with blonde hair and their blue eyes riding on each leg.

"See even he is shocked and he's not Irish," Sara pointed over at him.

"Oh fer the love o' all things sacred let it go, ya little demon," Elaine threw up her hands. "Ye ta just love ta torment me, do na deny it."

"Why would we?" Sara asked glancing over at Elizabeth with a smile.

"We've taken too much pleasure in it since college," commented Elizabeth.

"I know," Elaine countered. "Very well little ones who intend ta pick on me. Dinner is ready and I at least am ready ta eat so...the rest o' ya are on yer own," she nodded decisively before turning and heading towards the dining room.

"Well, I guess that's that," Sara smiled before walking over to pull Dierdra from Gil's leg. Gil picked Cat up before looking over at Elizabeth as Sara disappeared around the corner.

"Welcome home Beth," he smiled.

"Thank you Gil," Elizabeth said returning his smile.

"You're welcome," he nodded before gesturing she should go ahead. "It's good to have you back, there's been a light missing around here with you away," he added softly as they walked, before they entered the dining room and she didn't get a chance to answer with everyone present.

Dinner progressed fairly well, Nick was never mentioned, Gil told them about a new piece of equipment the lab had, they all told Elizabeth about the things the girls had done while she had been...out of the loop. A phone call that Elaine went to get drew dinner to a close and Elizabeth and Gil ordered Sara out of the kitchen so they could clean up, she cooked. Elaine was still on the phone when they were done, and had brought out the cake to sit on the table. The two shared a smile and made their way to the entryway to the living room at the sound of giggles, to find Sara down on the floor tickling Dierdra's stomach while Catriona was sitting a few inches away laughing.

"Hard to believe they're a year already," Gil smiled.

"They've gotten so big...I've missed so much," Elizabeth sighed as she turned away from the scene in front of her.

"You've got the rest of your life to spend with them though," he countered gently. "And you needed the time Beth, you were fading and now...as much as you still seem a bit lost, you're not fading as much as you were."

"I've returned to the Goddess Gil, but in doing so I've lost the man I love, a part of my soul. I came here because I was afraid of what I would do if I didn't," replied Elizabeth quietly, not wanting to draw Sara's attention.

"What makes you think you lost him?" he asked softly. "He'd never leave you Beth..."

"He didn't leave me Gil. I left him," Elizabeth said, her voice barely louder than a whisper before she walked back into the kitchen.

Glancing out to the living room Gil saw Sara watching him before she nodded once. Nodding he turned and followed Elizabeth. "Need a drink?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. "An alcoholic one that is."

"Might not be a bad idea," sighed Elizabeth as she sunk into a chair, her head falling into her hands. "I don't know how I'm going to survive this," she mumbled.

"With your family and your faith," he shrugged as he hunted through the alcohol cabinet after getting the key. "What do you feel like?"

"Anything, as long as it's strong," Elizabeth instructed.

He nodded, grabbing the scotch and pouring each of them a drink before returning it, locking the cabinet and making his way over to the table, setting her glass in front of her. "Sometimes it helps to talk about the things that trouble you," he offered as he sat down.

"What's to talk about Gil, I walked away from the one thing on the Mother's Earth that made me happy, all to ensure his happiness," Elizabeth said before taking a good swallow of the scotch, not really tasting it or feeling it burn on the way down. "Nick told me about his kidnapping and how it was his family that helped pull him through, his family here in Vegas but also his family in Dallas. If I'd stayed in the picture he would have lost his family in Dallas and I was not willing to be the reason his family disowned him. I know what it's like to lose your family and that is not something I would wish on anyone," Elizabeth explained.

"I met Nick's parents...I can't imagine his father ever judging anyone or giving up his son...and from what I understand of the siblings Nick talks about...they would never leave him...what makes you think he would lose his family?" he asked confused.

"From the minute I arrived in Dallas Nick's mother, brother and two eldest sisters assumed I was catholic. His mother even went so far as to buy me a cross to replace the one I 'lost' on the trip down. When they found out I was what they considered a 'pagan' it was either leave Nick willingly or watch his family force him to choose between them and me. I had a vision the night of his parent's anniversary party. What I saw was not pleasant, for either Nick or I. So to save him from the fate I saw for him, I left," Elizabeth shrugged, never once meeting Gil's eye.

"I'm so sorry they did that," he sighed. "I know I can't help make things easier for you...but I can tell you the point of view of one who was raised Catholic in a similar situation..."

"And what's that?" asked Elizabeth quietly.

"My mother was very religious, not quite as much as Jillian Stokes, but more than most. Faith was her fall back when she lost her hearing and my father left. I was an alter boy, whole complete childhood of a good Catholic boy...I even stuck with the faith through college...but then I started to realize organized religion...I don't like it, I don't like how people will kill in the name of God and have for centuries. I left the church, still deal with that blasted Catholic guilt occasionally. Then there's Sara, who I love more than life itself," he smiled for a moment. "And her faith, your faith, goes against everything the Catholic Church teaches, everything I grew up learning. And my mother was far from happy to find out that Sara wasn't Catholic, but she has accepted that it's my choice and such. And my choice is this...I don't care about her faith, I don't care that she can see the future sometimes, has lived more than one life, says I lived a past life...everything, because I love her, and everything that she has from Avalon is a part of what makes her the woman I love."

"Was I supposed to ask Nick to give up everything for me? Give up everything for a woman who is broken in so many ways?" wondered Elizabeth. "It's not my place to make him choose and if I hadn't left..."

"But is it your place to take the choice from him," Gil countered gently. "Can you tell me, _honestly___tell me that if he did choose you, his entire family would turn on him, or just the ones you mentioned who assumed you were Catholic? Nick doesn't follow the faith like his mother, we've talked about it together as two lapsed followers...he thinks many aspects are ridiculous just as I do. At the same time, I'm not questioning the gift you and Sara share...but is there someway a vision you see can only be one possibility? That something can change and affect the future each moment as we make our own choices thanks to free will?"

"Of course what we see is never guaranteed. There have been many things I've seen that have never come to pass. I have lived as an outsider my entire life Gil, can I really ask that of Nick as well?"

"Are you an outsider now?" he countered. "You have your family, you have friends here in Vegas who don't care how you live your life, as long as you don't...say go out and commit murder, well unless it's justified and even then we'd all stand behind you," he winked. "I heard a saying once, if you can count the number of friends you have on one hand you're truly blessed...I don't know about you but last I checked...one hand covers your family alone..."

"And how does one live with only half a heart and soul?" countered Elizabeth.

"You give the other half a chance to make their own decision, perhaps you will learn you don't have to live with only half of your heart and soul," he offered with a gentle smile. "Don't give up on him Beth, he cares about you like I care about Sara...that's once in the universe, since lifetime doesn't exactly work anymore as an expression..."

"I promised his mother I wouldn't pursue him but that I wouldn't turn him away if he came after me," Elizabeth replied.

"Then if I know Nick, he'll be coming Beth. Jillian can't stop him."

"I pray to the Goddess you're right because I don't know how much longer I can go on living with the pain I feel," Elizabeth said.

"That's what we're here for, for you to have someone to lean on until you can find peace," he offered before glancing over her shoulder. "Sara's coming."

"I'm surprised she's stayed away as long as she has," commented Elizabeth.

"She does have two girls out there to chase," he shrugged, choosing not to mention the fact she had known he was going to talk with her.

"Like that's ever stopped her before," replied Elizabeth.

"True," he agreed.

"Okay, did you two steal the cake plates or were they purposely kept away from me?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Considering last time you finished the cake all by yourself..." Gil smirked.

"Shut up," she shot back. "You guys want any or can I have it all for me and the girls," she asked with a wink as she grabbed plates. "And we gotta go in about thirty minutes Bets..."

"I should go freshen up then," Elizabeth said as she rose from her chair.

"Want me to have a slice on a plate for you?" Sara offered.

"Might not be a bad idea. Will help the scotch that's now sitting like a brick in my stomach."

"In that case I'll have it," Sara promised as she moved to gather the silverware.

After Elizabeth left, Sara glanced over at Gil, who sighed and simply said she was hurting and that he might be tempted to tell Warrick, and Greg to kick Nick's butt or else Catherine could get him and did the two really want to let HER loose on him if Nick didn't get back here and fix the whole mess. Sara had just shaken her head, deciding she didn't want to know unless Elizabeth was ready to talk. By the time Elizabeth made her way downstairs, cake was waiting and Sara and Gil were chasing the small squares Cat and Dierdra were deciding to share with each other. Elaine still hadn't made an appearance, so after she and Sara finished their cake, the two women left the girls in Gil's care until he had to go to work, and climbed into Sara's car as she drove up into the mountains outside Vegas.

"We found a new location," Sara explained about halfway up the mountain. "And we have a new druid, his name is Robert Campbell, from Scotland. He and Kaycee, the Priestess from his King Making, are to be married during Imbolc."

"That is good to hear," replied Elizabeth quietly as images from her own time as priestess for a king making flashed through her mind.

"He's nothing like Jeremiah," Sara whispered, unsure what to say, but knowing what Elizabeth was thinking of.

"I pray for her sake he is not," Elizabeth said.

"No, they are good for each other, she reminds me a bit of Jasmine when we were Kaycee's age...very wise, but there's also an innocence to her, and a wicked streak. She keeps him on his toes, but Robert adores her."

"I wish them well then. I pray she keeps that innocence through everything she must face."

"As do I," Sara agreed as she parked the car. "It's about a quarter of a mile," she nodded towards the trees on Elizabeth's side of the car.

"We should get going then," Elizabeth said before climbing out of the car.

When they made it to the site the clan had claimed as their own, a clearing amidst the trees that really rather snuck up on you, Sara smiled before pointing towards a spot to the east, where a circle of mushrooms grew. "Part of why I chose this place, the fairy ring...Lindsey thought she saw someone watching us from there one night."

"It's lovely," admitted Elizabeth.

"I know," Sara smiled as she looked around. "Come on, let's get started," she glanced over at Elizabeth who nodded.

The sun had set by the time they started to pack things up, but there was still enough light to see by as they finished. "Hey Bets?" Sara began.

"Yeah?"

"You remember the stories about the Ancients?" she asked as they began the walk back. "Of course," replied Elizabeth. "Who in our faith hasn't heard the stories of the Ancients."

"True," Sara agreed. "I had an interesting dream about them last night..." she trailed off, watching out of the corner of her eye for Elizabeth's reaction.

Sara's admission caught Elizabeth off guard, causing her step to falter slightly. "Oh?"

"Mm hmm," Sara shrugged. "Very interesting...about the last two who destroyed those who drove the followers to Atlantis...you know it was odd I could have sworn Nick was there...except he was a red head."

"No...it can't..." Elizabeth said, having stopped in her tracks.

Sara stopped and turned to look at her, "It can," she whispered. "You had it too?"

"I don't know, I dreamt something, I figured it was just my mind being overtired and way beyond stressed," replied Elizabeth.

"You dreamt of Elphaba and Chrysanthe?"

"And Nicolás. I thought it was because I'd just given Nick up even though it was the last thing I wanted," admitted Elizabeth

"I don't think it was a dream," Sara countered softly before raising her hand and trailing it through the air in front of her, a moment later a cool breeze came from the direction she had started from.

"Can my life get anymore complicated?" demanded Elizabeth as she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh Bets," Sara whispered as she sunk to the ground next to her. "It will be okay, I'm not sure how but it will..."

"Why does the Goddess torment me like this Cass? Why does she continue to dangle Nick in front of me and then rip him away from me?"

"I don't think she does it on purpose, Bets...I think it's a matter of the choices we make each lifetime. And I don't think she's taken him away this time, perhaps put you on a different path momentarily but I think they'll join again soon..."

And I don't know if I'll survive that long Cass."

"You will," Sara countered. "Because you know what? I didn't just remember an entire lifetime with my sister only to loose her after trying to find her for too many years to even try and name."

"I've come close more than once Cass, what's to say the next time I won't succeed?"

"Because I'll be there to pull you back from the edge until Nick can lead you from it for good," Sara promised softly.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Elizabeth, a note of desperation in her voice. "Cass, you have no idea how hard it was for me to make it to you before I did anything yesterday. I just so desperately wanted the pain to end. So many possibilities crossed my mind..."

"But you did make it," Sara countered softly. "And you're here now, and I'm not going anywhere. When you even get close, I'll know and be there...can you feel it?" she asked gently, "Can you sense my emotions like I can yours?"

"I can't feel anything but the pain right now, Cass. It's like I've cut out my heart," Elizabeth said as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"I won't say it will pass Bets, I know it won't. But it will lessen enough that you can make it through each day."

"I pray that you're right Cass cause right now my pills and my dagger are looking rather inviting at the moment."

"You think it would help if I at least hide your dagger for now? I know you need the pills on a daily basis so..." she offered after a moment.

"Take it," Elizabeth said as she handed it over to Sara. "It's probably best if I stay with you until we leave for Avalon, if that's alright with you of course."

"It's always alright," Sara promised. "Come on, let's get home."

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Sara to help her to her feet once more before making their way to their car.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Saturday October 21st, 2007  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
Galaxy Lounge  
9:15 a.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

By the time they made it back from the mountain, Elizabeth had crashed in the car and only woke enough to make it into the house and up to her room. Sara though was in for the heart attack of the month when Elaine explained the phone call she got at dinner was none other than Rebecca, who upon hearing Elizabeth in the background had conferenced in Jasmine and Juli. Elaine had spent the next hours trying to convince them not to come...with not the best results. They were flying in over night in Jasmine and Juli's case and first thing in the morning in Rebecca's so they were arriving at the same time. Unfortunately, by the time Elizabeth woke up; there wasn't any time to get out of dodge before the three showed up on the doorstep.

They nearly had a murder on their hands when Juli walked into the house, it took Sara, Elaine and Jasmine to hold Elizabeth back with Rebecca standing in front of Juli for Juli to live another day. Sharing a look with Elaine, they stuck Elizabeth in a room with Elaine and Juli in a room with Jasmine while waiting for Catherine to drop Lindsey off so she could watch the girls. After that they split the two in separate cars and drove up into the mountains, at which point they found a spot, got out and told Elizabeth and Juli to get it out of their system...but no killing each other.

There was another time Juli nearly ended up chocked to death before Elizabeth was pulled away once more. In the end though, they at least worked things out enough so that Elizabeth wasn't angry about Juli and Nick sleeping together, she could even understand the situation and circumstances. It was the fact Juli didn't tell her that hurt her more than anything. The others suspected it might have had to do with Juli almost to the point of begging on her knees that Elizabeth not kick her out of her life…never for forgiveness though. She didn't want forgiveness...

Over the next few days, things continued into a rather normal path. Rebecca, Juli and Jasmine would come over a bit, spending much of the time though playing tourists, taking the girls with them and giving Elaine time for her studying and Sara and Elizabeth their time...well they didn't know what the two were up to. In reality the two were busy with a few things, on her own Elizabeth had submitted her resignation to the city, and requested two weeks of vacation be used to cover her last two weeks. At the same time, she had seen her home packed up, her furniture and such donated and only a few boxes set to make their way back to Avalon. And she was hiding from Nick to be honest, so far, if he had asked about her, Elaine and Sara pleaded innocence saying they hadn't heard from her...

While they were waiting for the two weeks to pass before Samhain, Sara and Elizabeth also began to investigate their new abilities since gaining the memories of their first lives. As in the first life, Sara had more control over the elements than anything else while Elizabeth was more in touch with animals, she did have control over the elements and Sara could communicate with animals, they were each just more comfortable with their main focus. So much of the day was spent up in the mountains after they would pack up the horses and take them with them, each taking time to learn everything about their gifts and establishing a greater connection with the Goddess.

Friday night though they received a call from Warrick, the gang, minus Nick, wanted to get together before the trip to England and had picked of all places the Galaxy Lounge and Karaoke Bar. So morning after shift ended found Sara, Elizabeth, Elaine, Rebecca, Jasmine and Juli at the lounge after dropping the girls off with Sabrina, around the rather large booth was the rest of the Night Shift, minus Nick who was working overtime anyway so they never had to worry about an explanation. The Night Shift crew had wisely decided to just avoid the issue, knowing Elizabeth was resigning and something had happened in Texas was enough to realize there were things they didn't want to be involved with.

In honor of the tradition, Jasmine had dragged Sara up for a rendition of Take Me or Leave Me, which gave Greg the evil idea of dragging Warrick up and the two did What You Own, much to the amusement of those who had grown up with the musical in a way...Warrick made a wonderful Roger and Greg was a great Mark.

As Elizabeth was making her way up to the stage she grabbed a hold of Sara on her way past, the other musketeers deciding to tag along, dragging Catherine and Elaine up with them, much to the amusement of the guys. Before any music started, Elizabeth's voice echoed softly through the room, gathering everyone's attention

"_Can_ _anybody find me somebody to love?" _the other's joining her on the last word before the music began to play.

"_Each_ _morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And cry, Lord what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.  
Lord somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love," _the others singing back up as Elizabeth sang the main chorus.

"_Got_ _no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
Ain't going to face no defeat"_

"_I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love," _sang Elizabeth as she closed her eyes, putting all her emotions into the song, not seeing who walked through the door as she sang.

"_She_ _wants love everyday," _the girls sang as Elizabeth cut in on the last line before taking the lead once more.

"_I_ _try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain"_

"_Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe,  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Find her somebody to love," _chorused the girls only to slowly fade off as they watched the scene unfold before their oblivious friend.

"_Can_ _anybody find me  
Somebody to love", _Elizabeth sung, holding the last note for a few extra beats, her eyes closed so she never saw the person approaching the 'stage', only to be spun around and pulled into a kiss.

"Quick, quick, quick, start singing forget music," Rebecca hissed hitting Sara and Jasmine's shoulders, the two on either side of her.

"Sing what?" Jasmine hissed back.

Rebecca didn't answer, instead she hummed a few bars before beginning to sing, Sara, Jasmine, and Juli catching on from the humming and joined in immediately, the four singing acapella.

"_Your_ _Eyes as we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide from your eyes  
That ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes" _

Nick and Elizabeth separated after the first lyric, glancing over at the four women who were grinning like idiots quite frankly as they sang.

"_How'd_ _I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I die for one more day 'cause there's something I should have told" _

"It's true," he whispered looking back at Elizabeth. "The lyrics are true..."

"_I_ _should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes"_

"Nick what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth quietly, as Nick rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"I came here looking for Catherine actually but I've been looking for you ever since you left Dallas," he said, not willing to let Elizabeth go just yet. "Beth..."

"Nick don't please," pleaded Elizabeth quietly.

"Sing again," Catherine whispered nodding towards the prompter she had set up, sensing they might need some mood music. The five women glanced at her before looking at the screen and starting to sing Kelly Clarkson's Before Your Love.

"Wait," Elizabeth said suddenly stepping back. "What about your mother?"

"Beth, it's alright," Nick said pulling her back towards him, her hands going to rest on his forearms. "Aubrey, Deena and Leona told me what mother pulled and I have a good idea of what my brother made sure you over heard. Beth you have to realize that I'd pick you over them any day."

"Nick, I can't ask that of you..."

"You're not Beth. I told my mother exactly what I felt when I learned the truth of what she did to you. I can't be a part of that Beth, not after..."

"Nick what is it? Not after..." Elizabeth trailed off as she gazed into his eyes. "You remember?" she asked in quiet disbelief.

"All of it," admitted Nick quietly. "I remember all of it my darling Elphaba, Dierna, Raven, Elizabeth," he said as he laid his hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Mother Goddess," Elizabeth said as she looked deep into Nick's eyes and saw the truth of his words.

"Marry me?" Nick asked in a whisper as he slowly closed the distance between them once more. Elizabeth gave an almost imperceptible nod just as their lips met once more.

"I think I seriously missed something...something fantastic but something just the same."

"Shhh," Rebecca hissed towards the woman who had walked up to stand near them and was watching Nick and Elizabeth. "We just got the mood established, damn it!"

"And there went the mood," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we can kill the mood," Sara chuckled. "Hello Aubrey, nice to meet you, I'm Sara..."

"Don't ask how she knows your name," Juli chuckled.

"No problem," Aubrey shrugged. "Hey Nicky enough already with the kissing you got a lifetime to do the kissing."

"And other things," Rebecca piped up before Jasmine slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Alright who gave her alcohol when we weren't looking?" Juli demanded looking over at the CSIs who were looking anywhere but at them suddenly.

"To the bathroom, I got a brick in my bag," Jasmine whispered before she and Juli dragged Rebecca away.

"I think our two families are going to get along great when those two tie the knot," Aubrey mused looking at Sara before they both looked over at Nick and Elizabeth who were just staring at them. "What? Yes I'm in town, I went to your work and found out where you were, got here in time to see you making out with the woman that if you don't marry Leona, Deena, and I will beat the living crap out of you for letting her go...then got to meet who I am assuming is her insane family that we never got a chance to hear about thanks to Mother dearest who is back in Dallas driving even her socialite friends crazy ranting about her ungrateful children, not that I give a care anymore, but she does have Daddy planning to fly out and visit as soon as the lot of us are settled in our new homes."

"Breathing is a good thing Bri," Nick chuckled.

"Hi Aubrey," Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist, he doing the same.

"God, that is a sight for sore eyes," Aubrey grinned.

"Thank the Goddess," Sara agreed. "Now, I am going to make an assumption based on the happiness just rolling off you Bets that we gotta a bit of backtracking to do before we go to Avalon for the Samhain..." she asked with a smile. "Oh and Nicky, you and I need to have a chat later, you get me and I'll keep the rest of the family from giving you the 'hurt her we kill you and make Sara take care of the evidence' talk."

"You got it but I've got three lifetimes to make up for, Sara, I don't think you need to worry," Nick said.

"Thank the Goddess he remembers," Sara did a little dance around in a circle.

"You know I'm content not knowing right now, but it sounds like a fantastic story I want to hear later...when I'm more awake after staying up all night then flying... so yeah," Aubrey shrugged. "Anyway I need a hug from you brother of mine and I would like one from you Beth."

"You got it," Nick said as he stepped away from Elizabeth to hug his sister for a moment.

"Alright then ladies and gentlemen," Elaine smiled. "Why do na we go and sit down, perhaps 'ave a bit o' a drink ta celebrate this lovely occasion, and make sure Jasmine has na killed Rebecca."

"Oh shit," Sara gasped before turning on her heel and hurrying towards the bathroom.

"She wouldn't really harm her, would she?" Catherine asked glancing between Elizabeth and Elaine, "I mean, I know they joke about it but...not really..."

"I do na ask," Elaine gave a one shoulder shrug as she patted Catherine's shoulder. "Ye will quickly learn, there are some things tha ya just do na question when it comes ta the family o' the six musketeers...and wha exactly they do ta keep Rebecca from...well whatever it is she might do taday...tha be a mystery unta itself."

"I really think I'm gonna like your family Beth," Aubrey smiled.

"It's too bad you never got the chance to meet Billy," Elizabeth said. "You would have liked him."

"You'll have to tell me all about him then," Aubrey smiled. "And explain just who is who cause I know part of that group must be Nicky's friends here in Vegas and assuming the three in the restroom are your side..."

"The gentlemen at the table over there belong to Nick as does Catherine, who's the tall blonde one over there and the rest are mine, including the crazy Irish woman," replied Elizabeth.

"Although technically the ones who belong to me also belong to Sara," Nick pointed out with a smile. "So basically her and Beth join this whole larger group together..."

"Very interesting...and now we're adding the five families from your side to the mix...I foresee very large, very _insane___parties in our futures."

"The funny thing is though we had no idea either one of us even knew Sara when we met," Elizabeth said.

"Really now?" Aubrey asked as the three moved towards the table, Sara, Jasmine, Juli and Rebecca came out of the bathroom, a very wet Rebcca in the middle, her hair pulled back in a scrunchie that had once been in Jasmine's hair...somehow it appeared the front of her shirt wasn't nearly as wet as her hair...

"Did they give her a swirlie?" Greg asked as the three drew close enough to hear him. "Do na ask..." Elaine shook her head.

"Aubrey, you've already met Sara and in a way Elaine," Elizabeth said pointing out the two in question. "The black haired girl is Jasmine, the redhead is Juli and the wet one is Rebecca, who can't hold her liquor."

"And on my side, we have Catherine, Gil, Greg and Warrick," Nick said as he pointed each of them out.

"Hello," Catherine grinned. "Which sister are you?" she asked curious.

"Number five, but you'll meet three and four later, we all decided we wanted out of Texas and are moving to this area and some are looking into California...Nick's and my niece and nephew are coming with their families too. Be prepared we're going to infest the city..." she smirked.

"You might want to run while you have the chance," Elizabeth teased.

"Hey!" Nick cried in mock outrage.

"We'll alert the media," Rebecca grinned. "Oh... Smirnoff," she cooed seeing someone walk by with one. "Be right back..." she started as she moved to walk away.

"Uhh no, unless you want another dip in the sink. You can have coffee," Jasmine countered as she grabbed Rebecca's sleeve to stop her.

"With Bailey's?"

"NO!" Jasmine, Sara, Juli and Elizabeth cried in unison.

"Scootch, all of yous are one," Rebecca waved her hand to indicate the table. "Well fine, if I can't have anything...and they don't have any egg creme...at least I can sing. Come on, I'm not going alone," she added grabbing Sara and walking towards stage.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this!" Sara argued.

"Sure yous did, when yous agreed to be my friend."

"I don't remember that in the small print..."

"We never would have signed on the dotted line if we had known that," Jasmine mused, she wisely having let go of Rebecca the moment she mentioned singing.

"I've done my share of singing for the day, considering what I got out of it," laughed Elizabeth with a smile.

"Now that's something I've missed seeing," commented Nick.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Your smile," Nick said smiling back before he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth once more.

"God, they make me wish I had a guy in my life," Catherine sighed.

"They make me wish I had Sara here instead of being held hostage up there," Gil countered with a chuckle.

"In other words, enough, you're making the rest of us feel lonely as hell," Greg ordered with a grin before ducking as Catherine, Jasmine, Juli, Elaine, and Warrick even all reached over to smack him.

"Should we tell them?" asked Nick, pulling away as little as possible.

"If you want to but we might want to wait until Sara gets back, although I get the strange sensation she already knows," replied Elizabeth.

"Considering she's up there grinning like an idiot while being dragged into singing the parts of all five muses on her own...I think she knows something since normally she'd be dragging the rest of us up there to suffer with her while Beccs goes on about something she would never do..." Jasmine shrugged.

"I won't say I'm in love," Juli shook her head as she chuckled.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" asked Elizabeth, still not looking at anyone but Nick.

"The only line I want to hear you say in the near future Ms. Luciano, is yes," Nick countered.

"Did we miss something?" Catherine asked glancing at the others.

"Did we miss a major something?" Aubrey added.

"Are they even listening?" Warrick chuckled when they got no answer for a few minutes

"They're lost in each other," Sara announced before she sunk into the seat next to Gil. "Save me, I managed to escape while she was picking the next song..."

"Love you but I'm not getting in the middle," Greg smirked.

"Putz," Rebecca told Sara as she walked over. "Okay dat's it, youze two split up the love fest, I'm dragging one of youze up there I don't care who," she announced looking between Nick and Elizabeth.

"Don't take Nick," Aubrey ordered immediately.

"Yes, four lifetimes worth of yes," Elizabeth said as she hugged Nick. "And not on you life Beccs."

"Umm ookay," Rebecca drew out. "Did I just miss somethin'?"

"I think we're having a wedding," Sara grinned.

"What!" Aubrey and Catherine yelled.

"How did you know?" Aubrey continued looking over at Sara.

"She knows things," Jasmine smiled. "And Nick, out of the way she's my sister and I want a hug. Then you can have one."

"Better move, she can be hostile..." Juli chuckled.

"Not as bad as Beccs who likes to stab my cars," Jasmine countered.

"Hey I only did it once to Red!"

"And my Honda..."

"Oh...yeah I forgot about that..." Rebecca smirked.

"And the Toyota, the Mazda, and even the jaguar she had for a week as a rental..." Sara smirked.

"That one cost me a fortune," Jasmine sighed.

"Note to self, never let her near my car..." Greg laughed.

"Enough picking on me youze guys, aren't we suppose to be attacking Betsy and Nick with the hugs and all dat?"

"Good point," Jasmine nodded before lunging at Elizabeth as Juli and Rebecca did the same, resulting in the four nearly ending up on the ground from the momentum of the three.

"Ya're na suppose ta kill her," Elaine shook her head.

"Can't breathe," whispered Elizabeth from her spot on the bottom of the pile.

"Okay you three, I'd like Beth in one piece when I marry her," Nick said as he started pulling the other women off of Elizabeth.

"Oh, sorry," the three spoke in sync as they moved back as Nick helped Elizabeth to her feet. "We love you though," Rebecca smiled, "Just tell me that you're not gonna make me dress up like an elf."

"I'm not promising you anything Beccs cause Nick only just proposed and it's not like we ever really discussed this possibility before now, so wedding plans haven't even been considered yet," Elizabeth said, stepping into Nick's arms once more.

"Oh brother," Rebecca groaned. "Why do I foresee all of us dressed in something medieval...God help me we're gonna be walking around dressed all First Knight like and don't even get to have Sean and Richard running around with us."

"Stop complaining," Jasmine ordered. "Cause we all know Jules is gonna make you wear a cowboy hat and skirt when she marries and nothing is as bad as that in your opinion, so quit acting like it is."

"Keep it up and I'll make them pink," Juli agreed.

"Jesus Christ, youze people are determined to torture me." Rebecca groaned. "Dat's it back to singing I go, at least there I'm free of you lot."

"I love it when we make her frustrated," Jasmine grinned as they watched her stomp towards the stage... "Now if only we could convince her that Pogo's got another badge in Quick Quack and she's gotta get a hundred streaks of a hundred ducks...she'll never yell at us again."

"Until she figures out we lied to her," Sara pointed out.

"Beth, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Nick in concern when Elizabeth suddenly stepped back from him. "This can't be happening," Elizabeth said shaking her head. "This so can not be happening."

"Betsy?" Sara looked over sensing the extreme...well near hysterical state Elizabeth was quickly approaching. "Hey girl it's okay...so we got some backtracking to do and some unpacking to do. No biggie, we can make Beccs unpack for her dinner..."

"And where exactly will we be unpacking Cass? I don't have an apartment remember," Elizabeth said finally breaking out into giggles.

"Okay so, you got rid of your apartment and your job and your furniture but you do have the boxes we did to go to Avalon...and you can stay with me if you and Nick want to find a new place or I'm sure Nick might be insisting you stay with him in about two seconds. Relax things are covered," Sara smiled. "And hey, it gives us an excuse for a good shopping spree to restock your closets."

"I'm there," Jasmine sat up.

"See," Sara giggled.

"Of course you can stay with me Beth," Nick said. "Hang on, you got rid of your apartment and your job?"

"I didn't want to be in the same city with you if I couldn't have you in my life and I promised your mother that I'd stay away from you so the best way to avoid temptation is to remove it and I couldn't exactly ask you to move out of Vegas so I decided I'd give myself over to the Goddess completely and move to Avalon, never to set foot off the island again, ever, not even when I died. I was going to be buried on the island or have them chuck my body off the Tor and let me find a watery grave somewhere at the base cause that was the only way I'd ever leave the island again but you're here now and I'm here and no need to be moving to Avalon anymore, only now I don't have any place to live because in my decision to move to Avalon I sold my apartment and gave my notice at work, way too many issues for me there personally and have been hiding out at Cass' place ever since I got back from Dallas and..."

"I get it," Nick said stopping Elizabeth's rambling by wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand over her mouth.

"Ahem... chuck your body off the Tor?" Sara asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" asked Elizabeth innocently once Nick released his hold on her mouth.

"You know, I don't even _want___to know where that came from. I'm going to live quite happily with my nice innocent continued belief that there has never been a body thrown off the Tor in our history and that you definitely didn't get it from there...and just write this all off to stress..." Sara chuckled as she shook her head. "Betsy girl, sometimes your mind is a scary place...mostly when plotting how to get Rebecca to take a moment to breathe and let the rest of us breathe a sigh of relief...but yes."

"It's not a new concept for me Cass, I've actually considered throwing myself from the top of the Tor numerous times over the years. I would have when I was thirteen if I could have gotten to Avalon at the time," Elizabeth said.

"Bad mental image, bad mental image," Juli shook her head. "Never having Betsy in college or since...very bad mental image. Need alcohol, drinks all around, my treat to celebrate the engagement and get rid of bad image plaguing Jazzy, Sar and I..." she muttered as she headed towards the bar.

"That was interesting," Jasmine mused. "And thank god you never did it cause I can't imagine us being able to control the psycho pixie without you. That and you know we love you more than our luggage," she winked.

"I'm being serious though," argued Elizabeth. "You guys have no idea how many times I've come close to just...just ending it...once and for all, no more Elizabeth..."

"We know Betsy girl, we know," Jasmine smiled softly. "But you deal your way, and we deal ours. And sometimes it's easier to just not talk about it or even to joke about another one of our family's attempts to take their life instead of focusing on our own or the reality of what could be."

"Okay ladies we need a new topic of conversation," Sara announced, if the group at the table wasn't already in shock knowing Elizabeth's attempt a year ago wasn't the first time, they would be after hearing it was a family trait. "I am going to steal Bets from you Nick, and Jazzy you get to grab Jules and we're going and stealing that remote control from Beccs and I get to pick the song. I'm just not doing Bohemian Rhapsody like last time we were at one of these places..."

"On it," Jasmine nodded heading towards the bar.

As the music began, Elizabeth looked over at Nick and smiled.

"_Hey __yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah yeah yeah  
I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail  
I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all" _

"_It's __coming clearer" _the others sang before she joined them.

"_I'm __Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits  
It's not just make believe" _

Taking over once more Elizabeth focused solely on him as the others swayed to the music behind her, joining in just as before on the chorus though they got to sing about glowing all by themselves.

"_It_ _started out like just another ordinary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way  
The sun is brighter ad the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming  
Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall."_

"_You got me glowing  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe."_

"_Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you  
We have it it's magic ohhhh  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
I'm Cinderella at the ball  
I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe."_

_It's really happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe  
I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast (It's not just make believe)  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss  
I'm positive the slipper fits."_

"_It's not just make believe - Ohhh yeah  
It's not just make believe - Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah."_

_It's not just make believe," _she finished on her own before the group began to clap enthusiastically. Just as the five made it back to the table the drinks showed up, and in the commotion, Nick and Elizabeth slipped out.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Wednesday October 31st, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
5:40 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

After the morning at the Galaxy lounge, things progressed rather well for the rather large 'family' they had become. Before Juli, Jasmine and Rebecca went home, they had a grand shopping spree all over Vegas to restock Elizabeth's closet, spoil their goddaughters with new clothes much to Sara's amusement, and even find some new outfits for the three of them. Needless to say, as much as Sara and Elizabeth loved the three, they were a bit glad to see them on planes headed back home so they could just sit back and relax.

Elizabeth also moved into Nick's, and Aubrey headed back to Texas after having found a place across town that was perfect, or so she had declared. The latest word was that she would be coming to Vegas, Leona and family were going to Barstow, Deena to Bakersfield, Brittney and family to Henderson so they'd be the closest other than Aubrey, and Ty, Ariel and Jessye were going to be in San Bernadino. All in all they wouldn't be that far apart.

With things settling down a small bit in regards to Elizabeth's living arrangements and such, and getting the girls back home and the grand move going on in Texas, things in Sara and Elizabeth's life were getting a bit more crazy each day as the final preparations were made for the trip to Avalon. But, the thirtieth of October found them with pretty much an entire plane occupied by people they knew, as the group made its way to England. Besides the thirty or so Priestesses and even a few druids in training coming from the clan, Robert and Kaycee were there, Elizabeth and Nick, Elaine of course, Gil had said he was coming, as was Lindsey and because Linds was coming, Catherine was given the option to come and see Avalon and see a part of the world Lindsey was quickly becoming a part of.

After renting enough vans to house the insane group, they made the trip to Glastonbury and made a number of crossings to Avalon, Elizabeth and Sara each ending up with a boat, thankfully they did keep two now a days, that they would lower the mists for. Elaine was waiting on the shores to help direct the members of their clan to the housing arranged for them. The final trip was with Nick, Gil, Catherine, Lindsey and the girls, the eight including Sara and Elizabeth were led by Maria to a gathering of buildings at the end of the huts and buildings. Spread out behind them on the hillside were a number of tents, where those that had come with them were staying, although there were more tents all over the hillside, many had come to see the test of a Chief Priestess. At the buildings the group was split up, Nick and Elizabeth having a place to themselves, Catherine was allowed to stay with Lindsey in another, the third going to Sara, Gil and the girls with Elaine having a space to herself as well.

The night before the test, there was a grand feast in preparation for not only the test of a new Chief Priestess, but of course to also prepare for the New Year. Traditional dances and prayers and songs lasting well into the night. Morning saw the Priestesses and druids in training leaving Nick, Gil and Catherine to go and witness for the first time in some cases, the morning rites thanking the Goddess for another day and the gifts of her world. More traditional celebrations continued throughout the day until the sun drew down upon the horizon, and everyone changed into proper clothing for the test, Sara and Elizabeth wearing the robes that defined their level in the order while those in training, Lindsey included, wore simple white shifts.

Gil and Nick stood beside the women they loved as Elaine stepped into the boat and was taken out into the waters, Caillean calling upon the mists to rise behind her. Glancing at each other Sara and Elizabeth shared a small smile, praying that Elaine might pass the test. Finally though the mists fell and the prow of the boat was visible as it drew closer, amidst the cheers as Elaine was helped ashore and her robes changed to that of a Chief Priestess, Sara and Elizabeth shared a much happier smile.

Soon the celebration moved further ashore, and continued well into the night. The moon had reached the highest point in the sky when Sara and Gil made their way back to their lodging, the girls having already fallen asleep under Maria's watchful eye hours before

As Nick and Elizabeth started along the same path, they were stopped away from the main part of the celebration by Caillean. "Good Samhain Elizabeth, Nicholas," she greeted.

"Lady," greeted Elizabeth, Nick nodding his head towards Caillean. "Your memory has returned to you?" she asked looking at Nick.

"It has," replied Nick. "I remember."

"Good," she nodded. "And you love her?"

"With every fiber of my being," replied Nick honestly.

"You would sacrifice all you have for her?" Caillean countered evenly, face impassive as she watched him.

"I would sacrifice myself for her," Nick said.

"And you Elizabeth?"

"Of course," replied Elizabeth, not quite sure where this line of questioning was going.

"The Goddess blesses you, as does Avalon," she nodded before turning and making her way back towards the bonfire and those still celebrating.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" asked Elizabeth in confusion as she turned to face Nick after watching Caillean walk away from them.

"That's what it sounded like to me," admitted Nick as he turned to face Elizabeth cupping her face with his hand.

"Then we're..." Elizabeth trailed off as she leant into Nick's hand, slowly starting to close the distance between them.

"We are," he agreed as he closed the final distance and leaned into kiss her. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Nick took Elizabeth by the hand and led her down the path that led down the backside of the Tor so as not to run into any of the people celebrating.

"Nick I..." Elizabeth started to say when they had reached the house they had been given and Nick had taken her back in his arms and closed the door behind them.

"Shh, it's okay Beth, I know. I'll be gentle, I promise," he said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, carefully setting her down on her feet next to the bed. With gentle fingers, Nick slowly undid the belt around Elizabeth's hips, letting it fall to the ground at her feet before gently pulling her simple shift dress up and over her head before lightly running his hands back down her arms, pulling them away from her body as she tried to cover herself with her hands. "You're beautiful," he said softly.

"No, I'm not," countered Elizabeth, her eyes downcast as she tried to turn away from Nick's gaze.

"Yes," he said cupping her cheek and raising her eyes to his, wiping away an escaping tear in the process, "you are."

"Nick I..."

"Do you trust me?" Nick asked, cutting off whatever it was Elizabeth was going to say.

"Of course I do," replied Elizabeth.

"Then trust me in this," Nick said.

Elizabeth nodded briefly before Nick kissed her once more and she felt him laying her back on the bed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday November 1st, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
12:40 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Good morning sleepy head," Sara called as she tapped her knuckles twice upon the door to Nick and Elizabeth's temporary home. "I'm coming in so if there's anything you need to hide do it quickly..."

"Please tell me I didn't just hear Cass," mumbled Elizabeth as she rolled over and put her head on Nick's chest.

"I'm afraid you did," Nick replied as he carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to jostle Elizabeth anymore than necessary. Quickly throwing on his pants from the day before he made his way out into the main room.

"Okay, so I said I was coming in but relax I'm just staying here," Sara smirked when he walked into the room. "I'm evil, but not Maleficent."

"What can we do for you this morning Sara?" asked Nick curiously.

"It's been twelve hours since I last saw my sister, and I wanted to see if you guys actually remembered to eat today. And also I received word that the Lady would like to speak with Bets and I...so here I am. That and I'm me and I'm curious and feel it absolutely necessary to be the first to give my sister a hug and remind you that you and I still need to talk Mr. Stokes."

"Talk?" asked Nick in complete confusion as Elizabeth more or less stumbled out of the doorway behind him.

"What does she want to speak with us about?" asked Elizabeth quietly as she walked over to Nick, leaning her head against his shoulder as she stifled a yawn. "And did you say something about food?"

"I swear I'm entirely too good at this," Sara chuckled. "Maria is on her way with food for both of you. I have no idea but at the same time something tells me it might have to do with tonight. And yes, talk Nick. I promised you we'd have a talk when you proposed to Bets, just because things are already settled between you two and the Goddess doesn't mean you're getting out of my talk," she winked.

"Am I the only one in the room who's lost?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, not the only one," admitted Nick.

"Oh the horrors of not enough sleep and being made to think," Sara giggled. "Alright, I will go get the food from Maria who should be here about...now. You two sit down, I shall explain while you eat, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth said as she made her way over to the table, Nick following her as they both collapsed into chairs.

Sara returned a moment later with the tray and set it down. "Okay then, I believe Caillean is going to speak with us about the ceremony tonight Bets."

"But we're not really involved with the ceremony tonight," Elizabeth said. "Are we?"

"I don't know...I haven't talked to her yet..." Sara answered honestly. "But if we are... t wouldn't be that hard really, we've been to enough, and I have led a few back home...and we did enough in the ancient days..."

"When I told Caillean that I remembered everything I meant _everything___Beth," Nick said when Elizabeth threw a slightly concerned look at him. "Even the part about you two being Ancients."

"Goddess my brain is mush, I should have remember that since you did call me Elphaba that day you came back to me," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, you should have," Sara chuckled. "But you just both gave me the perfect opening for my next explanation..."

"And what's that?" asked Nick curiously.

"I'm not sure if you know this...I don't even know if you knew this back then..." Sara frowned before shrugging. "Too much work to stop and think about that, anyway though, if you do know, oh well, if not, learn something new. Bets and I can sense each other's emotions. And last night I was actually quite happily falling asleep when I had the most interesting group of emotions come from her...I think I'll leave the rest for you two to figure out," she smiled.

Elizabeth groaned as she slid down the table so her head was resting on her crossed arms in front of her having realized what Sara was referring to. "Can I just die of embarrassment now?"

"Nope," Sara giggled. "Besides think of this as another bonding point...it can join all those nights listening to Beccs latest guy and how great the sex was while you and I just sat there and shared looks of 'Goddess get us out of here'. At least now we both have our own stories to be thinking of during the next grand get together and she starts the grand 'everyone must tell' session."

"Mother Goddess just kill me where I sit," mumbled Elizabeth, her head still on her arms.

"I don't think Nick would appreciate if she did," Sara smiled.

"Besides this is a two way street you know...no being embarrassed cause if I gotta deal with you sensing...well, you get to too. Look on the bright side, at least it's not Beccs who's the one with this little gift..."

"She'd never let us live it down would she?" asked Elizabeth as Nick soothingly rubbed circles on her back.

"Nope...although that wouldn't be until after we convince her she isn't loosing her mind and to not check herself into an asylum."

"So, what _exactly___did you feel last night?" asked Nick curiously.

"Confusion, happiness, a bit of fear for a little while, extreme happiness...various other things that between you and me are not conversation topics for anyone. Lets just say it was all good..." Sara chuckled.

"The confusion and happiness were caused by Caillean," Elizabeth said as she finally sat back up. "The fear was because of what I went through as a child and with Jeremiah and then the extreme happiness is all his doing," she finished pointing at Nick.

"Figured that was him," Sara winked.

Elizabeth turned to look at Nick, who nodded for her to go ahead. Turning back to her friend, she took a deep breath. "I have a favor to ask Cass."

"Anything."

"Marry us?"

Sara grinned. "I'd be honored to."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she walked around and gave Sara a hug.

"Always Bets," Sara smiled as she hugged her back. "Now we're _really___in for a talk, Nicky," she teased as she stepped back.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked.

"A bit but not majorly," Sara shrugged. "Now then, up and dressed you two I need to drag Bets with me to see Caillean."

"Come on Beth, we better do as the woman says," Nick said as he rose from his spot, holding his hand out for Elizabeth to take. The two disappeared for a few minutes before returning, both fully clothed.

"Gil is over with the girls and Cath learning more about the Samhain day celebrations if you want to join them," Sara offered as she rose.

"I'll go see how Cath is fairing, I think," Nick said as the three made their way outside.

"Have fun," Sara smiled before they parted. "So, how are you doing, really?" she asked after a few moments. "I know your emotions but not your thoughts...are you okay with everything?"

"I'll admit, I was terrified at first. My experiences in that department leave much to be desired. I honestly didn't think after knowing everything he does about what happened to me over the years that any man, let alone one like Nick, would want anything to do with me, with someone with my past," Elizabeth said.

"They continue to surprise you," Sara agreed softly. "Nick is your Billy in this life, but you're lucky, he's the one who you get to keep forever. I'm jealous of you for that..."

"I still can't believe he wants me," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Believe it," Sara smiled. "He did in our first life, I knew that then. I may have missed every time since then but I know it now, you're his life Bets...always have been and always will be."

"But why me?" Elizabeth asked as a sudden wave of self-doubt washed over her. "Why would he want me? I'm nothing but a broken woman. He deserves someone better, someone he wouldn't lose his family over..."

"Because he loves you," Sara countered as she caught Elizabeth's hand in her own. "Would you risk everything for him?"

"I would give my life for him," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Why?" she pressed gently.

"I...I don't know...I..." Elizabeth trailed off as she suddenly took a step backwards.

"Breathe," Sara ordered before shaking her head. "It wasn't suppose to freak you out," she smiled slightly. "Do you love him, Bets?"

"With every part of my being," replied Elizabeth quietly. "He's a part of who I am."

"You love him enough that you would die for him...isn't it fair to believe he would do the same? That if it came down to it he would give up his family because he can't be without you? But we both know his family, at least half of them, aren't going anywhere…they're moving to our side of the nation, for the love of nature..." she teased.

"Nick did say he would sacrifice himself for me when Caillean asked him," Elizabeth said.

"Then trust his decision Bets...he loves you, more than anything else."

"I know Cass, I know, I really do, it's just given my past it's hard for me to believe it with my head," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Sara agreed softly. "I was there with Billy, I know. But give it time Bets, you'll doubt less and then someday soon you'll never doubt."

"Lady Cassara, Lady Elizabeth," they were greeted a moment later by the Priestess standing watch at the Lady's door.

Glancing at each other Sara and Elizabeth nodded once, they'd continue their conversation another time. Turning their attention to the young Priestess before them they inclined their heads before moving past her into the Lady's residence.

"Cassara, Elizabeth," Caillean greeted as she rose. "You may leave," she told the other Priestesses gathered in the room.

"Lady," Sara answered as the other Priestesses left.

"Lady," Elizabeth greeted as well as the other Priestesses left.

"Please, have a seat," Caillean waved towards the chairs around the table.

"You wished to see us Lady," Elizabeth said taking a seat.

"I did," Caillean agreed. "As you know, tradition dictates that we end the festivities of the New Year with the Esbat fires."

"Of course," replied Elizabeth.

"I would like the two of you to be the Preistesses to cast the circle and perform the rites."

"Tradition states that you and the highest Priestess after you lead them," Sara pointed out carefully.

"Which would be you Lady and Elaine," commented Elizabeth.

"Normally," Caillean agreed. "But we all know that things are no longer...normal." she glanced between them. "Nearly forty years ago, there was a Priestess named Shawna, American by birth, she spent her entire life on the Isle after she was made Priestess. She had a vision in the waters one night that two would be born of the Yule fires. They would be the greatest of our generation...the greatest of us all, blessed with powers not seen since before Atlantis," she trailed off, glancing between them once more.

"But this is an honor that should be Elaine's," countered Elizabeth.

"But this is the wish of the Goddess, and Elaine understands. She has led enough Esbat rites in her time, she herself said she has never seen the two that she considers her daughters lead them together, and may never have another chance. She doesn't know however the full details of the vision Shawna saw, or the full truth of your past; only Shawna and myself had that information. It's yours to tell."

"Cass?" Elizabeth said turning to look at Sara.

"I think...that perhaps...this is the Goddess' way of showing us the road she wants us to take..." she offered after a moment. "We know enough of the prophecy Bets, that two would come, one to lead Avalon, the other to prepare the world for her. Perhaps this is the first step?"

"Do you think we can do this? Do you think we're ready?"

"I don't know, but She thinks we are..."

"She does," Caillean agreed softly.

"Then I guess we're doing this then," Elizabeth said.

"Then I guess we are," Sara smiled.

"Good," Caillean smiled. "I'll see you both just before sunset to prepare."

The three parted, Sara and Elizabeth heading out into the sunlight. "This will be the first time since the night before we left Atlantis..." Sara mused as they walked. "I'm glad that the first time I lead the ceremony with another is with you again," she added softly.

"Same here," replied Elizabeth.

"Come on Bets," Sara smiled as she linked arms with Elizabeth and bumped her hip against Elizabeth's. "Let's go spend some time with the family."

"Sounds good," Elizabeth smiled in return.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Thursday November 1st, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
12:40 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Standing at the eastern edge of the circle they had cast, Sara spread her arms and felt the wind on her face. "Mighty Energies of the East, Sacred Ones of Air, I call on you to attend this circle and empower these rites." Everyone felt the wind sharpen almost; grow stronger than it had been.

To her right, facing South, Elizabeth stood in the same position, arms spread outward and upward. Softly she intoned, "Ancient Energies of the South, Blessed Ones of Fire, I call on you to attend this circle and empower these rites."

As those gathered watched, Elizabeth's faced glowed, just for a moment as if someone had held a candle before her, but they all knew there was no candle, the only light was the fire at the center of the circle they had cast. Elizabeth's eyes opened, and she tilted her head back slightly, feeling the heat upon her face.

Sara silently crossed to the opposite side, the west. "Healing Energies of the West, Ancient Ones of Water, I call on you to attend this circle and empower these rites." Everyone saw the fine mist that began to fall upon the circle, no drop landed outside it but they could see it within.

Elizabeth had moved to the North now, and in a strong voice she called, "Powerful Energies of the North, Eternal Mother Earth, I call on you to attend this circle and empower these rites."

Everyone jumped when they felt the earth rumble, just enough to make them look at each other to see if it really happened. Inside the circle Sara and Elizabeth looked at each other before moving as one to meet at the center, standing across the fire from each other. Together they spoke the words that would ask the Goddess herself to join the circle that night.

From the East the wind suddenly blew stronger, and with it came what almost looked like a silver cloud, or wind itself. The silver wind rushed past those gathered around the circle before sweeping around the fire, forming a bit of a tunnel as the fire flared up in its wake. Then suddenly the fire, while continuing to climb high into the sky, a section seemed to leave the bottom to spread along the ground, eating away at the grass until it reached the end of the circle as those gathered cried out. Half a dozen druids had to hold Nick and Gil back when they moved to race forward as the flames across the ground licked at calf-height, they could see the flames around Elizabeth and Sara. Catherine as well was held back, Lindsey just shaking her head and telling her to not interfere, much to Catherine's confusion.

"Beth!" Nick yelled when the mist grew heavier over the circle, still though there was no wind, no fire, no rain falling outside the circle... as if an invisible barrier had truly been formed by the edges of the circle the two had cast. Besides him Gil had stopped the fight with those who held him, and just watched everything with fear in his eyes and regrets running through his mind as they watched the women they loved engulfed in the flames.

Within the circle, Sara and Elizabeth just continued to watch each other as they felt the heat from the flames, and the water that was soaking their hair and clothing. They watched as the silver spirit continued to move amongst them, knowing why she had come, and what she intended to do.

"Think they'll understand?" Sara called softly, knowing only Elizabeth could hear.

"I hope so...but they will in time if they don't now..."

"Everything changes after this...are you ready?"

"I don't think we have much choice," Elizabeth countered with a smile, glancing up at the falling rain as the earth below them began to move once more. Outside the circle it was felt as well, though not beyond the hill they stood upon.

"True," Sara agreed. "I'm ready if you are."

"Then I guess I'm ready too," Elizabeth smiled.

"Love you Elphaba," Sara nodded as she felt the flames grow higher around her legs, and the rain begin to fall faster.

"Love you too Chrysanthe," Elizabeth giggled as the wind picked up even more.

Outside the circle everyone fought for balance as the ground rolled, then suddenly the fire in the circle flared up, the flames on the ground shooting to be taller than the two, as the center bonfire seemed to reach the very sky, before the flames fell away, disappearing into the ground as the rain stopped, the winds ceased and the ground righted itself once more, all in the space of a second.

Everyone stared in shock as the bonfire returned to its regular size, Sara and Elizabeth still standing in the circle before they started to collapse. Only, halfway towards the ground both their bodies seemed to stop their descent, before it appeared they were being lowered to the ground by unseen hands. When they reached the ground, Caillean glanced over at the druids that held Nick and Gil, nodding her head before they let go and the two rushed forward as the rest of those gathered continued to just stare in awe over what had happened. The Priestesses and Druids were quickly realizing that a true work of the Goddess had taken place this night, just what it meant though, they didn't know.

Gil and Nick exchanged worried looks as they knelt next to the women they loved, they were both unconscious, and while it appeared they hadn't been hurt by the flames...it seemed impossible to believe that they hadn't. Carefully they both moved to lift the girls up, before rising and walking towards Caillean who led them to her own residence instead of to theirs.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday November 2nd, 2007  
Within the Bristol Channel in England  
The Isle of Avalon  
2:40 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Sara and Elizabeth slept throughout the night and the morning in Caillean's house. During the night Caillean had allowed Nick and Gil to stay, but come morning she had sent them out, much to their objection. She knew they were pacing and sitting as close as they were allowed to the home of the Lady.

Inside Caillean waited for the two to rise, and smiled when they both opened their eyes at the same time. "Good 'morrow," she greeted.

"Morning," replied Elizabeth.

"What she said," Sara smiled as she sat up.

Caillean raised an eyebrow and smile. "I was going to tell you that we could drop the formalities...it seems you beat me to it," she teased.

"Oops," Sara smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Caillean waved her hand. "It's been just over twenty hours since the rites," she began as she rose. "You have two men who are very eager to see you, but I thought first you would like a chance to clean up and break your fast."

"That would be nice," commented Elizabeth as she sat up. "I'm famished.

"As I suspected," Caillean chuckled. "You might want to look at your marks as well," she commented nonchalant.

Sara and Elizabeth glanced at each other before Sara looked down at their ankle and Elizabeth glanced at the mark on her hip, in a way neither were surprised to see that where they once bore one or two marks in Sara's case, now they had the full circle normally given only to the Lady.

"Interesting..." Sara commented before looking up at her, neither quite sure why Caillean had mentioned it.

"Very," she agreed. "I'm sure that neither of you are ready to be made Lady, and to be honest I'm not quite ready to leave this world...but the respect and power of the rank is yours now as well. And I'm sure by now many of the elder Priestesses and Druids have figured out what happened last night..."

"So what happens now?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"That, I imagine is mostly up to you. You two are the last of the Ancients, and it is the two of you who are meant to bring Avalon back into the world...how you do that only the two of you will know," she answered honestly. "I, like the Ladies before me have simply been here to watch over and train those who follow until the two meant to lead were brought to us...I will follow your lead now that you have returned."

"We'll have to get back to you on all of that," Sara offered after a few moments as she glanced at Elizabeth.

"Of course," Caillean agreed. "But there are two men quite eager to see you, and I'm sure you both have quite a bit to explain to them..." she trailed off as she rose. "Take your time," she smiled before leaving the room.

"We got a bit of planning to do," Sara spoke softly. "Right now want to just focus on explaining things to them?"

"And making sure Nick doesn't kill me before I'm actually able to 'marry' him," Elizabeth said.

Sara laughed, "He won't kill you. He knows I'd beat the crap out of him with the help of the rest of the family and the team. Not to mention we have a whole island full of Priestesses and Druids who would help."

"Doesn't mean he won't try Cass," countered Elizabeth.

"Nah, he loves you too much. He might yell, so might Gil, but they'd never hurt us."

"Well then, shall we get this over with then?" asked Elizabeth.

"Probably should," Sara agreed before they heard the door open. "Then again they might come to us."

"Beth?"

"Sara?"

The two shared a look before turning their attention to their significant others as they came into the room.

"Hi," Elizabeth said quietly as she slowly got to her feet only to feel herself suddenly pulled into Nick's tight embrace.

"Pull a stunt like that again and we'll strangle you," Gil told them both as he held Sara. Glancing at each other the two women smiled over Gil and Nick's shoulders.

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Monday May 5th, 2008  
Nevada  
The Mountains outside Las Vegas  
7:32 p.m. **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

It had been six months since their trip to Avalon and four days since Nick's King Making ceremony at the Beltane Fires. Out of respect for their relationship it was decided that Elizabeth would once again portray the Virgin Huntress, allowing the couple to cement their bond even more after everything that had happened to them over the centuries.

It was now the night of the new moon and Nick and Elizabeth's friends and family, minus his mother, his older brother and two eldest sisters, all of whom refused to acknowledge Elizabeth, were gathered to celebrate their hand fasting, which was being done specifically for appearance and legal purposes seeing as Caillean had actually married them in Avalon.

The altar was bedecked in lilacs, roses and various other flowers. On top of the altar sat two white candles, flower scented incense and a willow wand.

Seeing as this was not a traditional type wedding, Nick was not waiting at the altar for Elizabeth. Instead the only people standing at the altar were Sara and Elaine, both of whom were going to officiate the ceremony for the couple, while the rest of their friends and family sat in rows facing the two priestesses.

As the sun slowly set over the horizon, the soft sounds of a harp could be heard playing as everyone gathered finally got their first look at the couple they were there to see. Nick was escorting Elizabeth down the aisle towards Sara and Elaine.

Nick was wearing a tunic that was made of a white floral brocade and had a round, wide neck that showed the collar of the undershirt. The tunic itself was basically square in shape that was seamed just below his belt and had what appeared to be a skirt of pointed box pleats. The sleeves of the tunic were two separate pieces. An upper piece that was puffed, gathered and set into the arm. Below the elbow, the second part of the sleeve was snug over his forearm with some folds in the fabric. His undershirt was made of lightweight white cotton, and was gathered into the self-lined mandarin collar that closed up the center front with two gold hook and eyes. The cloak that hung around his neck was long and full, made of a white woven wool. The cloak extended at either end and was wrapped around his neck, pleated three times with two to three inch pleats, set into the seam on the right shoulder, allowing the cloak to drape in gentle pleats from shoulder to shoulder and falling down the back on his right and slightly to the front on the left. The cloak was edged in a fine gold braid to complement the gold leaf embroidery that extended down both sides of the cloak as well as the gold lining. He also wore knee high white boots and white hose. On his head he wore the same crown he had worn to his parents anniversary party.

Elizabeth's dress was made of the purest white satin. The bodice had a two-inch trim of silver that ran along the edge of the V neckline, down the middle of her torso and continued around her waist, following the line of the neck, her skirt continuing down to the ground underneath. Her sleeves were in two parts. The lower part of her sleeve lay snug against her forearms and came down in a small point over her wrists while the top part of the sleeve fell to her elbow before hanging loose below it. The upper sleeve was trimmed in the same silver edging as the bodice, it following the edge of the sleeve where it fell from her elbow. Attached to the front of her bodice, about where her underarms were, was a white satin cloak, which hung to the floor, trimmed with the same silver edging and held in place with two silver buttons. Her hair was hanging loose for the most part, except for the front sidepieces, which had been pulled back slightly. On her head sat the same crown she had worn at Sara's wedding and the anniversary party for Nick's parents.

As Nick and Elizabeth reached the altar, they each handed a ring to Sara and Elaine respectively, the priestesses placing the rings over the willow wand and placing them on the altar.

Once Nick and Elizabeth were standing before them, Sara and Elaine lit the candles and incense before turning to face those gathered, their backs to the altar.

"May the place of this rite be consecrated for the Gods. For we gather here in a ritual of love with two who would be wedded. Nick and Elizabeth please come forward and stand here before us, and before the gods of nature," Elaine began as Nick and Elizabeth did as instructed, Nick standing in front of Elaine and Elizabeth standing in front of Sara.

"Be with us here, O beings of the Air with your clever fingers tie closely the bonds between these two. Be with us here, O beings of Fire give their love and passion your own all-consuming ardor. Be with us here, O beings of Water give them the deepest of love and the richness of the body, of the soul and of the spirit. Be with us here, O beings of Earth let your strength and constancy be theirs for so long as they desire to remain together. Blessed Goddess and Laughing God give to these before you, we do ask your love and protection. Blessed Be," Sara intoned.

"Blessed Be," repeated all those gathered as Sara and Elaine held up the willow wand between them, the rings still around it.

"Place your right hands over this wand and your rings his hand over hers," Sara instructed. Nick and Elizabeth doing as told as Sara continued. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones as time does pass, remember. Like a star should our love be constant, like a stone should your love be firm, be close, but not too close. Posses one another, but be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in the giving of affection and warmth. Make love often, and be sensuous with one another. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Goddess and the God are with you; Now and Always."

Sara paused, allowing for five heartbeats to pass before continuing. "Is it your wish, Elizabeth to become one with this man?"

"It is," replied Elizabeth.

"Is it your wish, Nicholas to become one with this woman?" Sara asked.

"It is," Nick replied.

"Do any say nay?" asked Sara as she looked out over the gathered guests. When no one objected she continued. "Then, as the Goddess and the God and the Old Ones are witness to this rite I now proclaim you husband and wife," she finished removing the rings from the willow wand and handing them to Nick and Elizabeth to place on each other's fingers before kissing.

Everyone gathered clapped, even a wolf whistle came from the direction where the core group of CSIs were, Sara and Elaine exchanging a look knowing it had to be Greg. Nick and Elizabeth made their way around those gathered, his family present grabbing them to say how much they loved the ceremony, how happy they were she was their's and various other things. Elaine and Sara didn't pay much attention as the rest of the Six Musketeers joined them.

"Okay I gotta ask, what's up with the symbols on Nick's cloak?" Rebecca began immediately.

"They're ancient symbols," Sara smiled. "Elaine and I made it, instilling it with magic to bless their marriage."

"Interesting..." Rebecca nodded before glancing at the other two. "They're getting nuttier..."

"But we love them," Jasmine pointed out and Rebecca shrugged.

"Never said I didn't, just dat they were getting crazier as we all get older."

"Standing right here," Sara smacked the back of Rebecca's head.

"Ouch! Putz," Rebecca grumbled.

"So, you and Gil gonna have us out for one of these?" Juli asked as she shook her head at the familiar antics.

"We're talking about it," Sara smiled. "Though I don't think I'll make him do an Avalon ceremony unless he wants to...he's kinda on my case now that I admitted about the girls..."

"He took tha better than expected," Elaine agreed.

"He already knew was just waiting for me to tell him," Sara chuckled. "But what do you say we go remind the Stokes family that they have to let the bride and groom go so we can all eat..."

"On it!" Rebecca announced before taking off towards the gathering.

"Oh shit," Jasmine and Juli cursed before chasing after her.

"Nice ta know some things never change," Elaine chuckled to herself as Sara chased after to help. "Thankfully," she added as she glanced up at the sky, sending a word of thanks to the Goddess for her family.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday October 31st, 2036  
The Isle of Avalon  
5:40 p.m. (local time) **

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

Smiling to herself, Sara looked out over the festivities celebrating the New Year. It was hard to believe sometimes, the changes that had been made since that Samhain Elaine was made Chief Priestess, nearly thirty years prior, but then she would look out at the world around them and the evidence would be there for all to see.

After Elizabeth and Nick were married, she and Elizabeth had started the work that would bring Avalon back into the world. She had taken over as Lady for Caillean when she died a few years after, while Elizabeth focused on preparing the world. It had been neither easy nor a fast process, but within twenty years they had accomplished the feat. Today Avalon was, while perhaps not as popular or respected as Christianity in the eyes of many governments, it was acknowledged, accepted, and growing in strength.

In their personal lives things had grown as well, she and Gil had three children together, besides the girls. Well one of the children they had raised was Billy's child; he had stood by her in her decision to grant him a child after his death. Dierdra and Catriona were both Chief Priestesses now, leading their own tribes. The son born from Billy, named after his father, was a high druid serving in Vegas, while her and Gil's son Michael had followed them into science, but he too followed the faith. Their youngest, Elaine, was a High Priestess preparing for her marriage to the Druid she had been Virgin Huntress to. Gil had never accepted the faith as his own, but he supported her to this day, and they had married as planned less than a year after Nick and Elizabeth.

Nick and Elizabeth had three children, their eldest son, a child of the Beltane fires; William, or Bill as he was called... it made things interesting over the years, especially with Bill and Billy being best friends. Bill had followed the family tradition to Avalon and was a High Druid already, well on his way to being the next Merlin. Then there was their only daughter, Serena, she was a High Priestess living in Boston while attending school, she shared the "Six Musketeer's House" with Amanda. And their youngest son, Nick Jr., he had been the surprise child and of course was named after his father. Nicky was a CSI like his Dad and the others, while also a follower of Avalon. He lived in Vegas still, the second generation Stokes to work at the Crime Lab.

Nick and Elizabeth had moved to England after Nick retired from CSI with his twenty years, Sara and Gil were already there with their children thanks to having to live on Avalon as the lady. He had retired without a moment's hesitation to follow, and to be able to learn everything about Avalon and its mysteries.

The years had been good to Nick and Elizabeth though; their children were spoiled rotten by their Aunts and Uncles, be they from Elizabeth's side or those from Nick's that still acknowledged him. He never regretted losing his mother, brother and two sisters when he chose Elizabeth, in the end as the years went by, more of the family left behind would leave to follow those who had moved west, to get away from the intense beliefs of Jillian, Joel, Daphne, Maryanne and their spouses. Now it made family reunions in Vegas rather...crowded when the Stokes clan all got together. Aubrey's house had nowhere near enough room to hold them all as it had been the first time Elizabeth met them.

Then there was the other side of the family, the one formed so long before at Harvard. Jasmine had eventually met the woman of her dreams and they settled down in Atlanta, adopting a little girl named Amanda. Mandy was a doctor like both her mothers, living in Boston with Serena where she worked for the University hospital, and newly engaged. Juli had settled down as well, though she and her husband never had any children, content to spoil all her nieces and nephews instead. And, with thanks to the Goddess, Rebecca had finally, _finally__**, **_found the man of her dreams. They had been married nearly twenty-five years, and had the most children in the group, two sets of twins and a single. The girls were so much like their mother it was scary at times, and left the four 'aunts' together grinning as they watched Rebecca have to deal with some of the antics she had put them through over the years. Then there was Elaine, she had passed fifteen years earlier, having remained in Vegas as she led the local tribe until the day she died. She was buried in Boston near Billy.

The gang in Vegas had their own lives now as well. Catherine and Warrick had ended up together after his wife died; they never married though. Greg had settled down and had a son and a daughter, both gaining his energy. Jim had passed in the line of duty nearly twenty years earlier, and then there was Lindsey. She had traveled to Avalon after she finished school and stayed there, making her way up the ranks as it were. When she was old enough, Sara had stepped aside and

Lindsey became Lady of the Lake, a title she still bore today after nearly a decade. She had four children from the fires, but had never married.

"You look lost in thought," Elizabeth smiled as she joined her 'sister'.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened," Sara shrugged as she glanced at her before looking down at those gathered around the fires as they stood on the Tor. Glancing over she saw the small cemetery that had formed around the spot that held the body of the Lady Viviane from centuries before. The freshly dug grave gave her a moment of sadness before she smiled, knowing she would see Gil again in a future life. It was as it was suppose to be, they lived and died, and they would find one another again, just as she would find Billy again.

"Did you think, that day you left Vegas and called me, that we might be here all these years later?" Elizabeth asked after a few minutes.

"No, then I wasn't thinking of anything beyond getting away from the pain. I'm glad though, for the choices I made. For the results they've produced. The Goddess has been good to all of us."

"That she has," Elizabeth agreed softly. "Fifty years Cass, fifty years since the day we met in this life. You know I'd never change a thing."

"Me neither," Sara smiled as she closed her eyes and thought back.

**:-:-: **

"_And who be ye six?" Elaine asked the group at the front of the class._

"_The Six Musketeers," Rebecca announced. "One for all and all for one." _

"_One for all and all for one," the other five echoed as they laughed._

"_Until the end of time," Sara agreed after a moment. "Until the end of time." _

3


End file.
